The Legend of Spyro: Return of Malefor
by FlarePheonix1093
Summary: Cynder is getting closer to Warfang when she meets a unlikely person. and when she finds out that this person is the truly last key in order to fully stop the Dark Master; she and Spyro think they have won.  But he is much more then a Key R@R please
1. What Are you

**Chapter One: What are You**

Two weeks since the fall of the Dark Master, and two weeks since the two heroes of the world had gone missing. Dragons, Moles and Cheetahs alike worked on rebuilding their homes that the minions of Malefor destroyed. The Cheetahs working on remaking their huts to a more real home like way. The Moles with the help of the dragon of Warfang worked almost around the clock to fix the towers and buildings caused by the Golem summoned by Malefor before the call of the Destroyer. If not the help of a black dragoness named Cynder and the legendry purple dragon Spyro, this world with its' inhabits; wouldn't be alive.

With the asking of the Guardians, the Cheetahs had agreed to help search for their heroes who vanished after the world was closed to the brink of death; with no luck of finding them yet. But somewhere in a forest only a three day flight from Warfang, a black dragoness wearing a tail and neck brace with green eyes and many white horns behind her head, red underbelly and wings; walked slowly though the trees looking around in look of someone. It was noon by now, the sun at its highest in the sky and hottest for this time of year of the summer. She closed her eyes and stopped for a brief moment just to feel the wind hit her wings as she let out a sigh of air.

"Where are you?" she asked herself, as if getting the answer if she did. After defeating the Dark Master, Spyro and Cynder were somehow pulled from the crystal where they did battle; when she awoken, he was gone. This both worried and freighted her. Before the light surrounded them both, she uttered only three words; thinking that at that moment it would be the end for them. She still meant those words to the deepest part of her heart. Because of Spyro she was free from Malefor evil grip, showed Cynder that just because of her past that anyone could change if they really wished to; even if mostly everyone put her down because of said past. She dropped her head as she thought what happened to Spyro, did he make it to Warfang already, or was he hurt? These thought hunted her dreams at night as she wondered; but not as much as what Spyro would say when they saw each other again. "Does he feel the same about me?" she asked herself as she started to walk again. "True we had been though a lot, I mean with the necklace that chained up and forcing us to fight in a whole new way; then when I was corrupted as the 'Terror of the Skies'. Did he save me then because we were so much alike and because he knew it was right; or was it somthign more?" she gave a slight sigh again as she moved though a few more trees, only to hear a grunt of a foe she knew only all too well. Her body straightened when she heard the grunt again as she followed as quietly as she could, making sure to keep to the shadows of the trees; which was easy when she used her shadow element. When she poked her head away from the tree, she saw three large apes, holding ugly mean sword, craved and twisted just like their minds. She bared her fang and hissed quietly then stopped herself when she saw one of them move their head to where she was.

"Whitefang," asked the largest of the group, no doubt the leader. "What is it?" the ape turned to its leader and shook his head.

"I'm not sure Alpha," he answered looking down then kicked something lightly. "So, what do you make of this creature. It looks almost like an ape, but is small and skinny; and almost no fur at all!" Alpha just shrugged as he moved from his spot so Cynder could get a better look at this ape but not an ape.

The unknown creature laid on its face with its arms spread out on its side; legs outward. It wore weird clothing to Cynder were very weird; somthign she never seen before. Its top looked like a blue chest vest with long black sleeves covering up to its wrist. Cynder using her dragon eyes could see that it had fingers just like the apes so she knew it was somehow maybe related to the apes. Its hands didn't have fur, but a tan color with small nails on the tips of its fingers. Black fur could be seen on its head but pushed outward like if it was shock by Volteer lightening blot; with a little tip of yellow showing on the tips. The same black fur went down the side of its face and toward the chin. As she looked downward she saw that it wore somthign on its legs that was black, and somthign white on its feet. The apes started to grunt to each other until Cynder saw that the creature stir as it started to awake. The apes pointed their sword to the creature as it groaned and pushed it self up with its arms then blinked its green eyes as the fur above his eyes twitched and pushed in face wrinkled.

"Oh…ow…" it rubbed its head without even knowing where it was until he then looked up; fear on its face. Alpha moved closer to it as the third Ape grabbed the creature and lifted it by its neck as it cried out in pain. "Ugh!" it cried to get its capture off its neck, as the ape just gripped its paw tighter causing it to become silent. Cynder was about to spring into action to help the male…thing, knowing it was male from its voice. But thought that she should wait until she knew if the unknown was a threat or not.

"What are you creature?" asked Alpha as the male eyes grew wide.

"Holy crap!" both Cynder and the apes seemed confused by the words he said as he looked around. "You can talk?" Whitefang seemed almost about to punch the male but Alpha only glared at the smaller ape as he backed away.

"Yes we can," answered Alpha. It confused Cynder how calm the apes were around this male, maybe it was because he was almost like them; but they were rude to themselves as well…so why were they nice to him? "Now tell us," Alpha went on. "Who and what are you?" the male seemed confused this time.

"You never seen a human before?" all the apes turned to each other with confused looks of their own as Cynder moved closer to hear.

"No," answered the ape. "We can't say we have, but since we know _what _you are; how about _who _now?" the human nodded as it brought its head up. "On second thought," the ape smiled then looked toward his followers as they smiled. A growl was heard from within their guts which caused the human to look down a little worried. "We have been walking for almost three days, and we have yet to find any food at all." He gave the human a wicked smiled as the human male eyes widened as he started to struggle. The ape holding him laughed and slammed him down on the ground hard as he gasped out as the breath left him. Even though Cynder didn't know who the human was, she still had to help him. Using her shadow elements her body started to glow as she lower into the ground until she was gone.

The human thrashed even more as Alpha took his sword to the human neck and aimed right at the center.

"Now hold still," order the ape. "And this won't hurt at all!" he brought the blade up high as the human shut his eyes and waited for his fate; until the sound of flesh being cut was heard. Alpha roared and howled in pain as the other apes jumped from the scream as their leader paw flew past them. The human opened only on eye to see Cynder standing almost over him in a defense like stance, baring her fangs as Whitefang and the other ape pulled their blades toward her as Alpha glared while shaking. "Who…," he gasped his breath raspy; as he backed away from the black dragon. "Who ever brings me that traitor head…will be my new second in command!" he turned and ran leaving his sword behind as the two other apes smiled. Cynder just glared and hissed causing the human to back away out of fear. She turned her head just enough to watch both him and the apes.

"Are you alright?" she asked as the human blinked. He was going to say how she could talk, but after seeing a group of apes talk and about to behead him; he only nodded his head slowly. She gave him only a slight nod as she turned back fully to the apes as Whitefang smiled.

"So you're Cynder?" he started to chuckle as Cynder only growled. "I thought I would meet 'The Terror of the Skies', but all I see is a small hatchling!" the other ape started to laugh as well as the human started to slowly crawl away from Cynder without anyone else knowing.

"I'll give you one chance to turn and run!" she just hissed though her sharp teethes as the apes' just laugh as they started to circle her. Cynder looked back only once to see the human male gone then turned back to see him with Alpha sword in his hands as he stood tall. He stood about only six feet, while the apes only seven as they held their back to him. The blade in his hand stood to about forty-one inches. The handle twisted backward to cover his hands if he was attack. Cynder knew what he was going to do, but saw his face. This might be his first kill and he looked like he couldn't do it. Cynder titled her head to the right pointing to the unnamed ape. The human gave a slight nod as she got ready for Whitefang.

"And if we don't run," asked Whitefang. "What are you going to do?" the human edged closer to the right ape pointing the blade to the back of the ape with it on his arm as Cynder smiled.

"Not me," she corrected. "But him, now do it now!" As soon as she gave him the word, he thrashed the blade to the back of the ape as he howled in pain spinning around then landed on his back; causing the sword to push though his gut, making him bleed out faster. Whitefang span around giving Cynder a chance to attack. She jumped on his back and dug her claws into his shoulders biting his neck with full force. Blood pouring from around her muzzle as Whitefang screamed in pain. The human turned to see that he was about to bring his paws to grab her neck to throw her off. Acting on the adrenalin he had pulsing though his veins, he ran to the ape he killed, took the blade that was still grapes around his paw and swung the sword in the chest of Whitefang, slicing Cynder leg in the process. They both screamed but the ape was cut short as Cynder broke his neck as she fell off his back holding her leg. The human dropped the sword he was using and ran to her side seeing the wound was not as bad that it would kill her, but if not treated; could be infected. Looking around as the dragon sucked in air, he ran off and came back soon after with a blue bag and opened it and brought out a white small box with a red cross on the middle.

"Hold still," he told her, his voice was shaking as well as his hands as he took out a small white bottle. Cynder seem confused but listened, both of their nose wrinkled as the top was opened and he poured a bit on her leg and spread it around; it burned.

She roared as the human backed away for a second then moved back and rubbed more on then pour water from another bottle on as she started to relaxed,

"What did you do?" she demanded in a horse voice. The human rubbed the water over her leg to wash the blood away then brought out a white cloth.

"I disinfected it," he answered. "Trust me, if I didn't do that, you might have lost a leg; or worse." She remained quite as he went back to work wrapping her leg with the cloth. Her leg twitched from the sting from time to time, but not enough to ruin to the clothing. "Um…thanks." Cynder looked up from her leg to see the human still working without looking at her. "For saving me I mean; thanks." She gave a warm smile as she nodded her head as he stopped. She tried to stand up, but fell forward as the human caught her. "Easy there," he told her gentle. "Don't need you hurting yourself even more now." He gave it some thought then nodded to himself as he turned his back to her and knelt down. "Here," he pointed to his back. "Climb up." She gave him a look then knowing she had no choice of the matter; climbed up. He stood up holding her lower back with his hands, keeping his hands away from her rear. "So where to?" Cynder pointed with her claw to the north as he nodded and began the walk slowly to where she pointed. After about a few moment of silent walking Cynder broke the ice.

"What's your name?" the human looked forward for a bit then answered.

"Brandon." Cynder nodded her head then brought her head down on his right shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit.

"So what are you Brandon?" she asked turning her head toward him. "Not to sound rude, but I never seen a creature like you before."

"And not to sound rude myself," Brandon answered with a smirk. "I never heard or seen a dragon before in my life." Cynder chuckled then frown.

"If you never seen a dragon before," she asked. "Then how do you know what I am?"

"Stories, that and I think dragons are awesome!" they both chuckled and walked for a bit more. "But to answer your question, I'm a human." She nodded again as she went silent. They haven't spoken until the sun started to set; Brandon looked around as the shadows from the trees started to grow more, as the black dragon on his back was asleep. He didn't know how long ago she fell asleep, but he knew that at night it would get colder; and he was tired. At last he found a small cave and made his way in. taking Cynder off his back and setting her by a wall, he made a small fire and slowly drifted to sleep; with someone calling out both of their names.


	2. Helping a Friend

**Chapter Two: Helping a Friend**

"Cynder, awaken Cynder." the black dragoness stir in her sleep not wanting to wake up from her dream of her and Spyro flying together again; when the same voice called out to her. "Cynder, wake; its time to wake up!" Cynder groaned and slowly started to move from her slumber as she stood up and shook her head. When she opened her eyes she was not in the cave the human Brandon had brought her in; but a library. Each wall around her was filled with books, each with its own way of looks and features. She walked around a bit, in a daze wondering why she was here and how she got here in the first place. "Finally prayed yourself from your slumber I see." She heard a soft chuckle. Her head snapped around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" she demanded as her head snapped from side to side to see who was talking to her. Again she heard the chuckle, but it was not a evil like laugh; but a friendly laugh.

"Forgotten me already dare Cynder?" out of the shadows of the books a large greyish blue dragon. He wore a long blue cloak with what seemed to be paper striped to his back hind leg. Cynder eyes grew wide but not with fear but with happiness, because this dragon; was Ignitus!

Cynder just stood in her spot, more like rooted to the spot as the once fire dragon chuckled.

"But…" she started still looking at him as a thud was heard not to far from where they were.

"Ow… what the hell?" Cynder knew that voice too as Brandon the human made his way past the books to where they were rubbing his head. "One second I'm looking for food while carrying a sword and the next I'm at a li…" he looked up at the blue dragon with wide eyes as he jaws dropped. "Holy shit!" again Cynder was confused by this word as Ignitus only laughed.

"It's good to see you too young Brandon." He only shook his head. "But please reframe from using unneeded words like that in this place?" Brandon nodded then turned to the dragon again.

"Wait!" he asked waving his hands above his head. "How do you know my name? Do I even know you?" the large dragon turned away and frowned as he made his way toward a book and pulled it from its resting place as a table appeared in front of both Cynder and Brandon; which caused them both to jump back.

"Ignitus," asked Cynder looking at her old friend. "What happened to you, both me and Spyro thought you were…"

"Dead?" she nodded as Brandon listen, wanting to know who he was and why they were here. "In a way I did, but the Chronicler made me the new Chronicler as you can see." He spread both of his wings as the two listened. "And now, for the main reason why you two are here." He bowed his head and sigh. "I'm sorry to say this, but the Dark Master lives Cynder."

Cynder started to back away as the human turned to her then the older dragon.

"The who?" he asked as Ignitus brought out another book.

"The Dark Master, or his name Malefor; Is a purple dragon that mastered many elements other then fire, earth, electricity; and ice. He tried to destroy our world but with the help of both Cynder and Spyro; stopped him before that was done." Brandon nodded while crossing his arm.

"So why are you saying he lives if they killed him?" he asked while uncrossing his arms. "What, can he bring himself back to life; and you still yet to tell me how you know me!" again the dragon didn't answer him which was starting to tick him off. "Okay don't tell me then…but why are we here; just so you can tell us?"

"Yes, but also to tell you why you are here Brandon." Ignitus turned his head to the human as he himself seemed confused. "You are no doubt wondering how you woke up to a forest unlike your own, and being attacked by apes that can talk and Cynder here aren't you?" Brandon nodded his head as he crossed his arms.

"Not like no one is going to miss me." He muttered under his breath. "My mother died when I was young, and I never did know my father; so I don't care for him!" he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "But yes, I am wondering why I'm here." Ignitus went over to the human and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Brandon," he started with a low voice almost a whisper. "You are the last key to fully stop the Dark Master. Cynder and Spyro only imprisoned him inside that purple crystal where they fought him; and someone is going to release him!" Cynder body began to shake with fear of Malefor being brought back. "Who is going to do it, I do not know; but." He turned to Brandon and then Cynder. "With your help Brandon, they will not fail!"

"Hold on!" both dragons turned to him as he pulled Ignitus paw away. "I don't know who you guys are or this Malefor; yes Cynder saved my life. But I'm not about to risk my neck for many people I don't know; hell why me?"

"Because your mother had the same job when she was your age…" everyone turned to see a small purple dragon walk up toward them causing Cynder to gasp.

"Spyro!"

Brandon watched as the black dragon ran up toward Spyro as they held heads together in a dragon like hug; Ignites chuckles softy but Brandon only glared as Spyro pulled away and met the human gaze. Cynder backed away when she saw his look as if she feared he would do something to Spyro.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon asked holding his fist in a tight ball. Spyro sigh and moved closer but stopped when he saw the human bring his fist up a bit as if he was going to attack him.

"I don't know it all," he answered. "But this Cheetah I met the day I was back in Warfang, she came up to me and told me much of what you were and your mother history." Brandon grip loosen as he listened, Spyro sensing that he wanted to know more. "Like you, she was sent here by the last Keeper to help both of worlds. She was maybe longer then you but she still had a fire in her eyes to help all who needed it!" This sounded like his mother, always helping anyone who ever needed it. "But…that was when Malefor was good, and she was to help him!" Cynder flinched back as the blue dragon behind them listened. "After that…she told me that she would tell you when you came to Warfang."

Again the human looked down as if in deep thought as the room around them began to disappear. The two small dragons and Brandon looked around in confusion until Ignitus started t laugh.

"It seems that the time is up for now," he looked to each of his guest then nodded to each. "You three are the last hope of this world and must work together; and Brandon to answer your question." He turned to him and gave a small smile. "Let's just say you are not the human you think you are!" Brandon looked up at him with confusion again as the dragon himself started to disappear.

"What do you mean!" he cried as he reached out to grab him, but his claws becoming nothing but sand as it touched his hands. Cynder turned to Spyro one last time as he too started to leave and soon; both dragoness and human awoken.

_Not one of my best chapters, just I've been sick and this was the best I could come up with. I promise that the next chapter will kick ass!_


	3. Power Within

**Chapter Three: Power Within**

Again Cynder was on the back of Brandon. But she had to be more carful when hanging on his back because stripped behind his back hip with Alpha sword. When they awoken, Brandon came into the cave he found for them an hour later with the sword. Cynder asked why he had the sword and he answered saying that it would be better to be armed then not; which she had to agree. On the way toward Warfang Brandon asked if Cynder could tell him a bit about Warfang and its people; and maybe her adventure with the purple dragon.

"The thing was huge!" she cried holding his neck with one arm. "I swear we could've been crashed many times!" Brandon nodded a little lost in his own thoughts at the moment until Cynder tapped his head with her nail. "Hey you okay?" she asked as Brandon sighed.

"It's just…" he started. "Why didn't my mom tell me about this world? Or her past life for that matter, it seems very weird to me how she would keep something like this from me you know?" he looked up toward the blue sky which was covered with white clouds. "I mean, like I said I love dragons and I think their cool! Maybe I would've thought that what she was telling me was just a story, but still…I wish she told me before she was killed." Cynder gave it some thought as she soaked up what he was telling her.

"I'm sure she had a good reason Brandon." She told him in a soft voice. "I mean maybe she didn't want to tell you because she thought it would give you nightmares; I heard that the last Dark Master was even worst then Malefor!" that name seemed to click inside the human head.

"And that name…Malefor, it's like I heard it before long ago…" he shook his head as he pushed his way though a bush. "I don't know, but I think mom said that name once when I was young…but I can't remember why she did." He rubbed his head as he sighed. "I hate not knowing what's going on!" This caused the black dragon Cynder to chuckle as he grumbled until they pushed past the last tree to come to a large field; with Warfang before them. It amazed Brandon how a large city could be made out of stone when they didn't have the technology like his race held within their minds. After a few moments of looking, the human with Cynder still wrapped around his neck began to walk toward the gate of Warfang.

Every mole watched as the human carried Cynder though the gates. Eyes widened with both amazement of what he was; but always fear of _who_ he was. But the green and black hair human didn't mind the looks he was getting, all that matter now was meeting Spyro in real life; and getting Cynder leg fixed.

"Are you alright Brandon?" the human didn't respond to her question as she sighed. "Are you thinking what Spyro told you?" again he said nothing. "Come on say something!"

"Ignitus knew something about me," he finally answered. "What did he know, why didn't he tell me; these are the things I wanted to know, I know you're friends with him but still, why did he hold these things from me?" he looked down. "After my mother died, I was alone, I never knew much of her, then that purple dragon comes in and starts telling me things about my mother that I didn't know!" his hands tighten on his hold on Cynder but loosen when he heard her yelp. "It makes me feel…betrayed. Like my mother didn't care for me enough to tell me of her past life before I was born." Cynder listened closely as she spoke.

"Brandon," she started. "I mother always trusts their child if they know it will help them. I'm sure she didn't tell you because maybe the shock would be to great for you then. But look at yourself now!" she pointed to him with her tail going up and down. "You saved me from getting my neck strangled by that ape, and you have a sword to better help the lives of people here!"

"Who said I was going to help?" again he went back to silence as Cynder only frowned. As Brandon looked around, the sound of steady beats of wings soon filled the air as he and Cynder looked up; to see three large dragons with a smaller dragon fly toward them.

The first to land was a large light green dragon, dark purple like spikes going down his back to the tip of his tail which held a mean looking club to crush anyone in his path. Under his chin was the same dark purple horn that looked more like a goatee to the human. His wings a light red while two tan horns curved back from his head; green eyes locked on to his. The next to land was a bit smaller then the last dragon. His scales shone a bright yellow with a bit a light yellow looking like blots of lightening on his body. His underbelly looked like a mixture of light blue and white and just like the last dragon, his curved horns and chin horn matched his underbelly. Wings were as yellow as his body with a few holes, no doubt from the heat of battle; after said dragon landed, the next one surprised the human. It looked almost all blue, but his body looked more like ice or crystal. The last to land was Spyro as Brandon only glared, hating him for knowing more of his mother then himself knew.

"What an amazing little creature!" Brandon turned his gaze from Spyro to see the yellow dragon look right at him with yellow eyes; as he spoke a little too fast. "Never in all my…my…my studies have I ever seen such a creature like this up close before its such an interesting find don't you think dare Terrador?" Brandon just blinked as the yellow dragon spoke at a speedy like voice, repeating the words from time to time because of him speaking so fast. A small Yellow light flew beside Spyro head as Brandon heard a sigh.

"What did he say?" when Brandon looked closer he saw that it looked like a small dragon fly; all yellow.

"He said," answered Spyro. "That Brandon here is something he never seen before."

"Oie," the dragonfly answered. "Why didn't he just say so?" Terrador nodded his head.

"As much as I hate to agree with Sparx," he rolled his eyes. "But I wish you would just say what you mean Volteer, so we all can understand!" Volteer just glared at the earth dragon then smirked.

"That's like me telling you to stop being a war dragon and start being a healer!" the earth dragon eyes widened. "See?" The ice dragon rolled his eyes and turned to Brandon.

"Please excuse the bumbling fool over here," he told the human. "It seems that dragon like he doesn't know when to shut up." Volteer cleared his throat.

"I was just pointing out my cold shoulder friend Cyril, that this is the first human I've seen since the time I was a young dragon!" Cyril rolled his eyes.

"Yes and he would want to stay here for hours listening to your speak of foolishness!" Volteer titled his head.

"You think he would?" the ice dragon brought a paw to his muzzle and shook his head. Cynder tapped Brandon head as the human turned and nodded kneeling down so she could jump off. When she landed on the ground she had a light limp, but was able to get to Spyro side.

"What happened?" asked the purple dragon. Cynder turned to Brandon as the Guardians looked to each other.

"How about," answered Terrador. "We go into the temple and speak there?"

Everyone listened to both of Brandon and Cynder story of what happened to them, but they and Spyro kept to themselves who the Chronicler was until he would show himself.

"The Chronicler told Brandon hat he was needed, the last key to fully stop the Dark Master!" Cynder went on with the story. "But not to sound rude Brandon but…" she and the dragons turned to the human as he sigh.

"I know I know," he answered rolling his eyes. "How is someone like me going to help…wait!" he crossed his arms. "Who said I was going to help anyway! I'm trying to find a way back home!" Spyro sat up at once.

"Didn't you hear the Chronicler Brandon?" he asked almost like a growl. "Both of our worlds are in danger!"

"So what!" everyone shot their heads back from the force of his voice. "You think I give a dame? After my mother died no one wanted to help me, no one cared for me! So why in god name should I help a world that turned its back to me; or help a world I don't belong from?"

"Sounds to me like you're a coward!" growled Terrador as Brandon shot him a glare.

"Oh don't start with me!" growled Brandon back in his human way. "I was almost beheaded, popped in a forest from my home and now finding out that I'm to help stop a evil purple dragon? You guys are in for a surprised because I'm not helping!"

"What would your mother say…" Brandon shot his head to Spyro who had his head down.

"What did you just say?" asked Brandon though clutched teeth. Spyro looked up and saw the human glare as he in turn glared back.

"Your mother helped stop a even greater evil then Malefor, and she didn't even know these lives! And now you're turning your back to your duty? This is your destiny Brandon; you're mother would want this!" The human shot up from his seat and tackled the purple dragon to the ground. Volteer and Cyril looked to pull them apart but Terrador stopped them, shaking his head telling them to let them fight it out.

Spyro and Brandon rolled on the ground until Spyro kicked Brandon under his gut sending him rolling on the ground. When he got back up he didn't have time to move as Spyro tackled him in the chest. Brandon lost his breath but regained it as he grabbed on Spyros' horns and started to lift him off the ground. Spyro yelp in surprised as the human slammed him on his back hard causing his to chock out a bit. Again Brandon was on top of the legendry dragon as he punched his face as hard as he could only to meet a rock between his hands and Spyro face. Screaming in pain, his hand jerked back as he was pushed by Spyro strong wind into a nearby wall. Spyro got back up himself as he panted as he watched the human slowly stand, his breath coming out in short heavy gasps

"Don't you DARE!" screamed Brandon. "Say what my mother wants!" Spyro smirked; as if wanting to make the human made.

"Why not herm?" he circled the human. "Maybe you are right, maybe she didn't tell you of her past because she didn't love you!" Brandon eye twitched.

"Shut up!" he cried going on his knees holding his head. "Shut up shut up!" But Spyro went on.

"Hell maybe your father was just someone who paid her to get in bed with her! Your mother is nothing more then a_ whore!_" The room went silent as Spyro said those words. Brandon body shook with rage as his hands started to steam. The Guardians saw this and watched in amazement as the human stood and ran toward the dragon before him; his arm now a fury of fire! Punching a way that Spyro once was, it creaked and fire shot from within as the human turned with red eyes as he roared a dragon like roar and attacked Spyro. But before he could connect the attack he stopped and held his head screaming out in pain. Everyone watched as he fell on his knees again and soon, on his face. As Brandon slowly slept from the energy he used. The red fire from his arm turned from its large red flame, to a small purple fire; then to nothing.

_Please review what you think, and this is a remade of my last Malefor Story_


	4. Asking Forgivingess

**Chapter Four: Asking Forgiveness**

Brandon slowly woke from his sleep; his head pounding like someone was hitting him over the head with a baseball bat over, and over again. He couldn't remember much of what happened yesterday, all he remembered was that he was talking to the Guardians, then woke up in the same room he was in now. He groaned when he moved his hand, it felt broken but it was only bruised up; it still hurt though. As he sat up he found that he didn't have his shirt on, so when the breeze of the open window hit his chest; he shivered. He stood up and went to close the door, looking around the room as he did. Where he was sleeping was many small pillows, since dragons didn't sleep like humans with blankets, they used pillows to soften their sleeping area. A desk and a chair with a few papers on the desk were seen close to the door as he again looked around. He didn't see another door but the one that would lead to the other room of the Temple, so it worried him of where he would go to use the restroom. At last he came to the window, as he began to close the doorframe, the wonders of Warfang caught his eyes again, with the two moons just setting over the hills far off as the sun started to rise. He gave a small smile, and as he closed the door, a knock came on the other door.

"Hold on!" he called. He looked around trying to find his shirt, only to find nothing of the sort. "Never mind, come in!" A small pink dragoness poked her head inside soon followed by the rest of her body. Her face held somthign of a child face, a bright smile greeted Brandon as a necklace shaped like a heart glistened in the light that did past though.

"Hello there!" she peeped at the human. "How are you today?" she was one of those dragons that if they smiled; you had to smile back, which Brandon did.

"I'm fine," answered Brandon looking around for his shirt. "Why do you ask?" he found a closet deep within the shadows as the pink dragoness face darkened.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Brandon shook his head. "You attacked Spyro, while your arm was on fire!" Brandon hand clutched the closet door when he heard this. His eyes wide as his breathing became short and heavly.

"What…what?" Brandon couldn't believe that he could attack Spyro, sure maybe he was mad at him, but thinking about it now; it sounded silly!

"You really don't remember?" Brandon shook his head. "Well after you were knocked out, I'm guessing from using that for the first time. Spyro told everyone that he overheard the Chronicle saying that you were more human then you thought; and might I add, it's amazing that you got to meet such a dragon such as the Chronicle! Not many have that honor of meeting him face to face; anyway. He wanted to test you, see if you really were who the Chronicle said you were, he was worried that you wouldn't willing attack him so he had to make you angry!" somthign began to click in Brandon head as he listened to the dragoness talk on about what happened. He remembered something of a hot feeling in his arm, but other then that; nothing. "Also," the dragon went on. "The Guardians wanted to speak to you when you awoke, I told them I would lead you to their Temple if you forgot." The human nodded as he slowly opened the closet door to see that nothing was inside; he would have to go shirtless. "Oh!" The dragon left and came back with a folded piece of blue cloth. "I think this is yours!" The human took what she had and unfolded it to show his shirt clean; he gave a slight smile as he brought it over his head and fixed his hair.

"Alright," he answered. "Let's go!"

The two made their way though Warfang in silence for a bit until the dragon looked up at the human walking beside her and frown.

"You know," she started. "I don't know your name." Brandon looked down and almost slapped himself on the head.

"It's Brandon," he answered with a nervous grin; feeling like an idiot for not telling her his name. "And you?"

"Ember," she answered looking back to the street before them. "So Brandon," she asked again. "What do you know of Spyro?" Brandon gave it little thought and shook his head.

"Nothing I'm afraid; why?" Ember giggled while covering her face with her wing.

"Promise you won't tell him till I do?" Brandon nodded as he stopped and sat on a rock to both rest; and listen. "Well…for as long as I can remember, I had this big crush on Spyro." She gave a sly smile. "And I know we are meant for one another, I just know it!" but then she frowned. "But that ashy of a black dragoness Cynder won't leave his side, by the time I knew he was alone was the day you brought her on your back!" Brandon chuckled and held his hand up as if surrounding.

"Don't burn me miss!" he joked. "I'm to pretty to die!" they both burst into laugher as Ember sigh.

"I just wish I could get one moment with him you know," she went on looking down. "Just one to tell him how I feel about him," Brandon brought his hand to his chin and rubbed the chin strip of a bread he had. Ember seemed to really like Spyro and maybe if he helped; she could do somthign for him if the need was ever to come.

"How about this?" he stood up as the Ember looked to him. "If Spyro asked me if they're was anything he could do to say sorry for crossing the line about putting my mother in the 'test', I'll ask him to spend the day with you." Ember eyes grew wide with bliss as she moved closer to Brandon.

"You mean it?" she almost screamed as the human laughed and nodded.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

At last, Brandon made it to the Temple, Ember told him he had to leave saying that she had to meet her friend to talk about somthign all the female dragon were doing and didn't wish to tell Brandon. It confused him but he only shrugged it off and turned to the mighty doors before him. Part of him wanted to turn and run, scared of what the others would think of him now that they saw him like he was; even though he himself didn't know what that was. But the other part wanted to say how sorry he was for losing his cool like that, tell them that it would never happened again; he slowly opened the door. Yesterday he didn't get a good look at the Temple the Guardians had. Torches of fire shot down the long highway toward a folkway turn. As he made his way down, pictures of dragons hanging on the way was seen. Only a few caught his eyes. Terrador, Volteer, Cyril, and then there was one that made him stop to look more at; Ignitus. Since Brandon had never seen the dragon before, he never knew that he was a fire Guardian. But as he watched the painting, it did make more since the way he looked. The last three paintings were which he spent the most one. One was Cynder standing in a pose to be pride of; Spyro which was next, doing the same one. The last one made his body stop drawing breath. The dragon scales were a deep purple, a dirty yellow underbelly with a twisted tail blade. Horns curved upward toward the sky as his wings looked sinister. He looked to be the same age of Spyro, but unlike Spyro whose eyes were a rick purple; this dragon eyes were as yellow as his underbelly, with black slit for eyes. The eyes seemed to draw onto the humans, as if it was his own. Drilling into his mind, his very soul to the point he had to look away. As he looked down he saw the name of the dragon in black letters surrounded by a gold plate; Malefor. He looked back to the picture of the very dragon he would have to help stop, the face of evil as so many had called him. Seeing the picture of his younger self, Brandon wondered why his mother agreed to help such a dragon that looked like he could kill with looks. He remembered his mother telling him that even though someone may look like a complete fool, didn't mean they were one; he guessed the same principle applied for this in a way.

"Brandon?"

He turned to see the face of Spyro beside him as he turned himself to the picture.

"Hard to imaging him looking likes this huh?" Brandon turned back to the picture and nodded. "As said, he was once good." He turned to Brandon while he was looking down. Spyro brought a paw on the human shoulder to comfort him. "I crossed a line the other day when I spoke about your mother like that, for that I hope you will believe me when I say; I'm sorry." Brandon turned toward the purple dragon with a shock look.

"You are saying sorry to me?" Spyro looked up as Brandon knelt on his one knee to see the dragon eye to eye. "Spyro…I don't know what happened, but from what I heard It sounded like I almost killed you! I was coming here to see what the Guardians wanted and to say sorry to you!" Both human and dragon looked to each other again, then almost as if they knew what they were going to do; nod to each other. "We are both at fault at what happened," Brandon said looking at the picture one last time before going down the hall with Spyro beside him. "I hope we can be friends." Spyro chuckled and nodded.

"Sure we can!" he answered. "We are going to work together, so we might as well right?" Brandon nodded his head as they came toward a large door. The door opened as if knowing they were waiting as the duo made their way in.

The Guardians had their backs to them as the two made their way closer. Volteer was the first to see them as he turned and made his way toward Brandon.

"Ah nice to see that you are alright young Brandon," he said in his fast like voice. "I was wondering after this little meeting that we may chat about your new found powers and maybe a little test?" Brandon gave it some thought, looking away and closing his eyes with his hand to his chin. He didn't like the idea of being tested, but he needed to know how to use his power; and how to wield it.

"Sure Volteer," he answered after a while. "After the reason why I'm here, we can do some test; as long as they don't hurt!" the yellow dragon laughed a booming laugh and patted the human head; cause Brandon to only frown from the pet.

"Everything in life hurts Brandon," he answered. "And plus you need to know hand to hand combat, I'm sure Spyro will help you with that; right Spyro?" Spyro nodded his head and turned to Brandon.

"But just because we're friends, don't think I'm going easy on you!" Brandon only chuckled and nodded.

"As I won't be with you; my friend." At last the last remaining Guardians came up toward the two as a small old looking female Cheetah followed behind. Her fur had lost the volume like the others, giving it a deep grey look. Her eyes were darkening with age, blue but still dark. She wore an old dirty brown robe with the marking of a sword going though a purple flame. She slowly made her way toward Brandon, standing just a bit shorter then him as she brought a shaking paw out and held his cheek while closing her eyes. A smile crept onto her muzzle as she reopened her eyes. It looked like the young eyes she once had, returned as she smiled.

"Just like your mother," she told him in a low voice. Brandon was about to say something when she stopped him. "You look just like her you know." Her paw was still on his cheek. "But…your eyes, just like your father; but not at the same time," Brandon didn't understand what she was talking about, or anyone else for that matter around them.

"What do you mean?" asked Brandon as the old Cheetah looked down shaking her head.

"She has not told you then?" Brandon shook his head. "Then she is dead I presume?" Brandon nodded. "Such a pity…me and her were such good friends long ago, before she and Malefor went out; we would talk like sisters." She smiled at the past rushing though her mind. "But as I told you, you have her eyes, but your fathers' as well."

"You know my father?" Brandon was overjoyed, her was going to know who his father was like; but the old women saddened her face when she saw his over reaction.

"Your eyes show fear young one," she started. "But, I can also see the anger, power and evil like your father." Brandon recoiled from her words of his father and what she also called him.

"Look, if you know who my father is, the please tell me!"

"Something's are better off not knowing…"

"That's bullshit!" Brandon arms shook with rage. "Tell me now! I need to know!" the elderly women sighed and looked down and walked away from him, then turned to look at him straight in the eye.

"Brandon," she answered lifting her chin up. "Your father is the one and only; Malefor!


	5. The Sound of Battle

**Chapter Five: The sound of Battle**

Brandon and everyone else for that matter but the grey Cheetah froze. The image of Malefor younger self raced though the human teen mind as his jaw slightly dropped. Brandon thought that Malefor couldn't be his father, he was a human, while him; a dragon! Brandon was the first to shake the frozenness first.

"What?" he asked still in a somewhat daze. "What do you mean? He can't be my father! He's a dragon and I'm a human; my mother is a human!" the elderly women moved closer to take his hand, but he jerked away. "I want answers!" the others started to come out of their daze as well. Terrador watched Brandon, seeing if he could find any thing that would link him to Malefor. Volteer seemed thrilled but shocked at the same time, when Brandon came to the Temple; he found a book saying how many humans use to live in their world. Some even had children with each other. But the child would always be the same as their mother. Cyril was a little bit shocked as well, but didn't seem to care much, only when he remembered Brandon was the offspring of their foe.

"When your mother was a little younger then you," she began looking up as if remembering. "She and Malefor were the greatest of friends, they did all their training together, but this was done in secret; only a handful of dragons and Cheetahs knew of your mother for fear many would think of her as an ape. She was different then many humans though, she possessed speed, power, and smarts and she was very beautiful. Many of the dragons that knew her were males mind you, young dragons that wanted her as a mate. But she rejected them all; she didn't care for any of them for she knew what they wanted. Malefor was one of these dragons that wanted her as his mate, but he loved her more then anything." She shook her head. "I saw the way he moved around her, at first it was a gentle brush of his side to her, to some times a kiss on her hand. Your mother would only smile and return such a thing." As Brandon listened he tried to think of his mother kissing such a monster. Spyro saw his face and moved closer to him as Brandon looked down at him. "For years until she was about twenty, she and Malefor trained until the Blackness, as the one who was evil before him called; attacked.

"It was a fight that no one had every seen, your mother ran into the battle with a black blade in her hand and wearing only her clothing. Malefor ran with her, both to stop Blackness and to keep your mother safe. The battle was intense, I saw from the hiding place I was, seeing your mother get knocked down, only to jump back up. But Blackness got her badly…Malefor seeing your mother laying on the ground thinking she was dead became enrage and attacked Blackness with everything he had. But before the last blow was heard; she said something to him that I still remembered to this day until you would come. 'Do not slay me purple dragon,' she said. 'If you spear me, I will grant you what you want; her!' I saw her point to where your mother laid, Malefor started to pounder until he nodded letting her up. I wanted to run out and stop her; but I was scared. She touched your mother on her head as a glow was seen; then nothing. She whispered something to Malefor then disappeared. Your mother woke up as soon as she left; Malefor was overjoyed, even more when your mother held his head and kissed him deeply; then…I watched as they mated." As she finished her tale, Brandon heart was racing. He couldn't believe his mother would do something like this without her being controlled!

"What happened next?" he asked looking at his mother old friend.

"The next day she awoken to her self, Malefor told her what had happened in his way no doubt as she held her belly. Since everyone thought that Blackness was gone, she had to leave. Malefor wished for her to stay, but she refused; she wanted her child, you, to live the life she never had." Brandon looked down to the ground as she told him this; the only thing he didn't get was why he didn't at least tell him his father name? "And I'm sure the Guardians here know what happens next?" Terrador nodded his head as he move forward.

"It was said that when Malefor went off for scouting, he was attacked by an unknown force, causing him to become corrupted to the dragon we know today." Everyone remade silence until the Cheetah went up to Brandon, as he looked to her.

"Brandon," she told him in a gentle voice. "Do not think that you are like your father; your not. As I told you, your eyes do show the eyes of Malefor; but, you also have caring gentle and hope filled eyes like your mothers'." Brandon only gave her a slight nod, she was about to tell him somthign else when a low but low horn was blown.

"Apes to the north!" a mole came running in wearing goggles as he skid to a stop in front of everyone. "There are Apes to the north being lead by a dragon!" Terrador was the first to move toward him in a heartbeat.

"What kind of dragon?" he demanded as the mole looked back for a quick second.

"Purple sir; a large purple dragon is leading them!"

Brandon took a step back from hearing who was leading them; Spyro gripped his claws to the ground as he knew that his foe was now free. The Guardians muttered to each other as Cynder rushed in.

"Spyro!" she cried. "He's back! Malefor is back!" Spyro nodded as she stopped in front of both him and the human. She say Brandon look and seemed regretful for missing the meeting because she slept in. The Cheetah went up to Brandon and within her robe, pulled out a long sword. The sword looked to be about forty-two inches, the handle long enough for the user to use one hand, or maybe to from where the teen stood. The handle and hilt alone looked black like the sky as the Cheetah had said, the sword holder was also black, but with red rubies going down the side; each the size of a fingernail. She held the blade toward Brandon as moles and dragons from within the temple ran past them, Spyro and Cynder were one of these dragons that ran; knowing that they were needed.

"Take it," she encouraged. "It is fitting that you would take your mother blade when the time was right, I always imaging the day when I would meet you and hand you this blade, but I imagined it; a lot more...difference." Brandon gave a small smirk, knowing what she meant and brought his hands out, palm up to take the sword. She laid the sword on his hands as his fingers curled around the blade; he traced his fingers up the sleuth with care until he gripped the hilt. Pulling it out with the sound of a ting, the full black sword was out. It looked to be a one edge sword, the other edge where he kept toward him, looked like if he wished to block more; he could put his hand on and push back, without cutting himself. The sword glistened in the light caused by the fire in the room as he held it up.

(Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Song; when Link removed the master sword.)

Brandon looked at the sword one last time before returning to its home and strapped it to his back, Terrador ran up to him seeing the blade and gave a slight nod.

"It fits you," he answered with another nod. "Have you fought before?"

"Only once, but I only stabbed the Apes with Cynder around; this will be my first real fight!" Terrador looked a bit worried at first, sending the human into a full range battle with no skills what so ever. "But," he went on. "I'm going into this fight even if you don't allow me to! I gave it some thought and Spyro was right in a way; this is my duty to stop the Dark Master. But I'm not doing it because I have to; but because I want to!" The earth dragon gave a smile and brought a paw to his shoulder.

"You have a heart of a true warrior!" a mole ran up to them then looked to Brandon; it gave a weird look to him but shook it off.

"Are you fighting?" he asked while looking at Brandon up and down.

"Yes," his answer was plain and simple.

"Not like that you're not, you'll be cut to ribbons; Terrador!" he turned to the Guardian. "If you allow me, I'll take the...err...what are you?"

"Human," answer Brandon chuckling.

"Human right, if you'll allow me, let me take the human and get him some armour just in case. I over heard how this is his first major fight and I hate to see someone killed because they ran into battle with nothing but cloth and a fancy sword." Terrador turned to Brandon as the human nodded.

"Very well, but be quick about it; we need everyone we can offered in the battle, who's knows what Malefor brings with him in the shadow!" The mole nodded and lead Brandon down deeper into the Temple as the Cheetah followed the women and children who couldn't fight into hiding inside one of the rooms in the Temple as the earth dragon went toward the other dragons and moles, even some Cheetahs in the city who came stood beside them ready for anything; everyone was dead silence.

The moles one the wall sat on their cannons and held their blade tightly in their paws. The last foes they fought looked more like dead trees. But these one, the Apes were bigger and faster; some didn't think hey would make it, but they still stood tall. The some of the dragons flew over the other walls, just in case of a sneak attack. They didn't know if Malefor would send another Golem after them like the last time, so they wished to be ready. Spyro and Cynder with the Guardians and many other dragons stood by the Temple, waiting to be called. The sound of marching feet were soon heard from far off, everyone knew that a sound like that meant many feet's; a army. Some of the moles moved back from their post one a second before moving forward again. The cannons were all set as they pointed somewhat upward for long range attacks. A bellowing roar was heard yards away as Spyro claw dig deep into the earth knowing who it was. He and Cynder both regretted leaving their armour here in the tower on top of the temple behind them; but they had no time to go and be grabbed in their steel; they needed to fight now! Cannon shots was heard being fired, and soon after the sound of the earth breaking where it landed, soon many more were shot as the Guardians flew into the air toward the walls. The moles with them ran below them screaming their battle cries as Spyro and Cynder gave each other one last look; before going into flight themselves.

Deep within the Temple, some of the moles that hid with their kin took weapons they found hanging on the walls and went to the door in case of a break in. Brandon was also in their room was the mole that took him there gone to found the armour to fit him. Some of the moles and Cheetahs watched Brandon, not knowing what he was or why he was heard, and watched again as the same mole took measurements of his arms and legs and chest; then disappeared again. Some of the children cried in their mothers and father's arms, their parents crying to clam them down, telling them it would be alright. Brandon felt their children fear and fright and it caused him to want to fight for them even more! He didn't want these children to go on without the one they loved, at last the mole came out with a cart full of black steel.

"Sorry it took so long!" he cried. "But I had to meld some of the armour together to fit you, and black is the best kind of armour we have; light but strong!" Brandon gave a nod as the mole rushed to the cart putting on the feet part first. "I must say though," he went on strapping the feet on. "Some of the armour I found were already human made, though smaller; as if it could hold somthign smaller then you." He ran back to the cart as Brandon was lost in his own thoughts of what was happing outside. Soon he felt the legs and thigh parts be put on, as someone came to help the mole. The mole looked female, a little child by her side holding her leg while looking at Brandon. As they went to look for the next part, Brandon knelt down to see the child as it hid behind its mother leg.

"It's alright," Brandon said in a soothing voice. "I won't hurt you." The child removed itself from its mother leg and moved closer to the human. Unlike the other moles this one didn't wear goggles; or the mothers for that matter. It looked at Brandon with wide blue eyes as Brandon smiled. "Don't worry," he answered. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." The child saw Brandon sword on his back and Brandon saw its eyes. Unclipping the sword he pulled it out and laid it on the ground. The small mole looked down at the sword and brought a paw out to touch but stopped and looked up. Brandon nodded as the mole held the blade in its paws and tried to lift it; but it was too heavy. Brandon gave a laugh and so did the child.

"Thank you," the child sounded male. "My daddy went to fight, and I always wanted to touch a sword. He said when I get older I would get his blade like his father did to him; did your daddy give you this sword?" Brandon looked away.

"No," he answered. "I...never knew my father, this was my mother blade; she was a fighter as I am now." The child looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

"But where is your mommy?" he asked looking deep in his eyes. Brandon sighed and turned away. "She's dead."

Apes had already broken though the gates, the moles with the cannons had broken some of their waves; but not enough to hold them back. By the gate Cynder tried her best to keep the Apes off of Spyro while he tired to close the gate by using the fire switch. But every time he would o to the other side, the fire would blow out; and it was making him tried.

"We can't keep this up forever!" cried Spyro as he went to the other side again as Cynder slashed though another Ape.

"I know!" she cried, a Ape screamed as it ran past Cynder in a fire like spin until it fell over dead. Cynder and Spyro alike turned to see Ember glide down and land by Spyro.

"Need some help?" she squeaked as another dragon, the same size of Spyro landed by Cynder.

"Cause I think you two need it!" this dragon had the same horns as Spyro, but his body was a deep red with a yellow underbelly, he puffed up his chest and blew fire toward the door to knock off some of the Apes trying to get in. Cynder gave a slight smile, knowing that they may have a better chance know with a few more fire breathers here. Ember went to the other side of the gate and blew her own fire onto the troche as the gate at last; closed. Cynder and Spyro both fell on as they gasped for breath, but their break didn't last long as a mole shouted over head.

"They're going toward the Temple on the south side!" he cried. "We can't send any over their; can you stop them?" Spyro was up as well as Cynder.

"Don't worry!" Spyro called back. "You just worry about these Apes up here; we'll get the ones in the south, if you need any fire breathers to close the gate again tell Cyril to send an ice blast in the air!" The mole saluted and disappeared as Ember and the red dragon walked up.

"We'll help too!" cried the red male. "I've heard so much of you and Cynder that I wish to help!" Ember smiled toward Spyro and gave a wink to him as Spyro blinked.

"And I'll go where ever you go Spyro!" both Spyro and the red dragon turned to Ember in a surprised gaze as a yellow light flew toward Spyro; crashing into his chest.

"Sparx," Asked Spyro as the yellow dragonfly pulled himself away from his brother chest. "Are you okay?"

"Ow..." moaned the dragonfly holding his head. "No milk with my cookie mommy..." Cynder rolled her eyes.

"He's fine...now what are you doing here?" Sparx blinked then snapped his fingers.

"Right, the temple is almost being over run! But there this weird looking ape with a black sword helping some other moles that went to hide fends them off! I don't know how long they can make it though!" Cynder and Spyro looked to each other and nodded.

"You two want to help right?" both the fire dragons nodded as he nodded as well. "Lets go then!" he took to the air with Sparx beside him, Cynder behind and the two new dragons close behind toward the Temple which was now starting to smoke. The only thing that bugged Spyro was; where was Malefor?


	6. Past Returns

**Chapter Six: Past Returns **

As the four dragons and dragon-fly flew over the city of Warfang, they couldn't see a single Ape at all, Moles ran toward the northing gate looking as if fear gripped their faces. Spyro was getting worried though, the Mole told them that the Temple was being attacked, yet why would the Moles run the other way?

"I don't like how they're running the other way Spyro," Cynder called out of the howling on the wind. "It reeks of something is wrong!" Spyro could only nod as Sparx stopped in front of them; causing them to hover.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a second here! Are you saying that something is wrong, yet you're all going there anyway; are you nuts?" Ember rolled her eyes while moving toward Spyro.

"Is he always like this?"

"Always." He answered as the dragon-fly glared.

"Excuse me if I want to stay away but…" there was the sound of a loud crash as everyone head turned over to see a boulder fly toward them. Spyro held onto Sparx before the rock could hit him as they all rolled in the air to the side. The boulder crashed into a building as a few moles ran out screaming.

"That," answered Ember, looking at the red dragon known as Flame. "Doesn't look good!"

Brandon lay on the ground, the surprised attack from that boulder left him out of breath and daze. He couldn't move, couldn't even open his eyes. He tried to focus on something to get him up; but nothing came to mind to help him.

_Get up._ Brandon head jolted a bit when he heard a voice in his head, he thought that maybe it was Ignitus; but it didn't sound like him at all. _Get up Brandon, roll to your left now! _Doing what the voice said he rolled as pillar from the Temple fell where he use to lay; his breath taking away. _Thank that ancestors your alright Brandon; I thought you wouldn't move, seeing the sate your in! _Brandon head snapped left and right trying to find the source of the voice he was hearing.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Show yourself!" the scene around Brandon began to whiten, everything from the ground and the sky disappeared. Brandon span around trying to see what was happening, when the only thing that was solid, was the rock he stood on; he was a little freaked out what was happening! The area around him was as white as anything as he looked around, freaked out at what he was seeing. One moment he was in Warfang, the next; here. He feared that if he were to walk off the greyish stone where he stood upon, that he would fall in a never ended eclipse.

_Welcome Brandon._ Again the voice called out his name, the same kindness as when it told him to move.

"Who are you?" he cried looking around. "Show yourself!"

_Turn around then._ The human listened and slowly turned his body, he thought that it would hurt his back with his armour on, but he wore his clothes he wore when Cynder found him; and when he fully turned around, his eyes widened.

A purple dragon the size of Spyro stood before the human, but unlike Spyro, his body was purple, but underbelly and backside held yellow fur. This dragon didn't have horns, but it did have hair that pulled down over its eyes, which were as yellow as Malefor'. A blade stood on the edge of its tail as black nails were seen on its paws. Purple wings with yellow insides were tucked close to the dragon body. The dragon and Brandon eyes locked to each other, things raced though his mind, thinking maybe the knock to his head was making him see his father as a young dragon, but this one held no horns; only fur.

_So,_ It was the same voice again. _We meet at last, face to face; Brandon._

You're…the voice?" asked Brandon looking at the dragon, who in turn nodded. "Who are you? He demanded in a stein voice. "And why do you look like Malefor…almost in a way I mean?" The dragon shook his head and sigh.

_ Because Brandon,_ it answered moving closer. _I am you, as you are me._ Brandon was even more confused now. How he got her, who this dragon was; and why it was helping him.

"What?" again the dragon sigh.

_ As you no doubt know, their have been many human/dragon hybrids, don't know if you knew that; but I'm going to tell you anyway._

"I don't have time for this!" Brandon crossed his arms glaring. "Warfang is being attacked even as we speak and f…Malefor is leading it!" the dragon nodded.

_ I know,_ it answered. _But do not worry; time is frozen since you are in here. Now please; will you allow me to speak?_ Brandon gave it some thought, he could just listen to what this newer version of Malefor had to say; or find his way out. But since he had no idea; he had no choice.

"Fine," he answered. "But first, who are you and what is your name?" the dragon chuckled.

_My name is the name I gave myself long ago, which is Greydor. As of who I am, I already told you, but will you allow me to tell you the whole story of our kind; hmm?_

"Do I have a choice?" answered the human sitting down as Greydor laughed.

_No I guess not, very well; now listen._

_ Before Malefor was even born; hundreds of years for that matter. Weird things had been happening to the human world. Humans were disappearing without a trace, to this world. It seems that the first Dark Master wanted to corrupt a being the likes of no one had ever seen; but it was not as easy as he thought. Let me mind you, this was around the same time as the humans wore suit of steel, and when humans came here; dragons went there._ This made since to Brandon in a way, how else would the humans know of dragons? _Some of the humans that didn't get back to their homes ran though all places of this world. Some stayed in groups but others went alone; the first human and dragon couple, the human female; dragon male. The dragon saved the human and nursed her back to health, in those short few weeks, the two feel in love; and together had a child. The child had the body of a human, but the blood and power of a dragon. Two minds were linked to the child after when word came out of the two bounding, the Guardians of the time had powers to read the minds of others, to in fact see that their was two minds inside the human. Others humans and dragon became one under love, but whatever the mother was, the outside of the human would be. They held the power of their father or mother, who ever the dragon was. And when become enrage or channel such a power; it was incredible!_ He sighed as he bowed his head. _They could even with the right training and peace of mind, transform and allow their other form to take other for a while._ _We never had a name, or a name I recalled. But when the Dark Master found out of this power, he became afraid. He knew that with the right training, these half breeds could easily thwart him! So, with the help of his daughter who you know as Blackness; they killed ever last half breed._

Brandon listened to the tale of the dragon. He now knew that this dragon, was indeed his other half, the dragon he was to be if his mother was also a dragon.

"Why are you telling me all this," He put his hands on his lap. "You're the other side of me right? So shouldn't you be trying to take over my body to rule along side our father?" The dragon laughed loud into the air, his eyes closed showing his teeth.

_ No, the other halves of the half breed were never like that. If one was good, so was the other and vice versa. It is only rare if the other half is unlike the true one; it only happened once and the human who was the evil side, almost took over; so the dragon took his own life to make sure that evil was not brought on the world._

Brandon held his head down.

"But how can I make sure you are not evil?" the dragon smirked.

_If that was the case, I've would've taken your body and lived the life I wanted by now; but I haven't._

"So why did you bring me here?" Greydor stood on his legs and looked at Brandon.

_My brother,_ he answered._ Unlike the other half breeds before us, we hold the power of all four elements. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Electricity; but, our father also learned more skilled, four more where not even Spyro knows of, or the new Guardians!_ He moved up to Brandon. _But those are not important now, right now I must teach you the one skill I do know; fire, if you'll allow me?_ Again Brandon gave it some thought and nodded. He had all the time he needed because time was stopped.

The only thing was; it wasn't. Spyro and the others had just landed, finding many bodies on the ground, more Apes then moles. Spyro scanned over the bodies of the dead to try and find Brandon; only to find nothing of the sort. An arrowed whizzed by his head causing everyone to jump back. The head of a mole warrior popped out and went wide with fear.

"By the Ancestors, everyone; its just Spyro!" more Moles came out of their hiding places, as the Mole that attacked him moved up. "Please accepted my most humble apologue Spyro!" he bowed his head. "We thought you might have been the Dark Master!" Spyro only nodded understanding why he was attacked.

"Its quite alright friend, how is everyone?" the Mole shook his head sadly.

"Some of our people that came out to fight along side the one you called Brandon were killed; many more wounded. After he heard the falling rocks die out, we came out to see the wounded, and Brandon on the ground." He led them to a wall and walked behind it to see some Moles tending to Brandon wounds he had received. The human lay on his back, no chest plate on and no shirt; his eyes darting under his eyelids as his hands clutched and unclenched from time to time. "We tried to wake him, be he remains in this comatose sate of sleep. I have seen this before, sometimes in the heat of battle a shock so great causes a warrior to just knock out; maybe it's the same thing?" Ember went up toward the human sleeping body and brought her ear to his bare chest as if listening to his heart.

"It's beating, but pretty fast, like he was working out or something!" Flame walked up and studied the human face.

"Well…he sure doesn't look like an Ape that's for sure!" Cynder shook her head and looked around to see the damage so far to the Temple. A few windows broken and pillars knocked down, nothing bad. She caught a glimpse of an ice blast shooting in the air, it confused her at first; but then she remembered the single.

"Spyro!" the purple dragon turned to where she was looking and nodded.

"Flame, Ember!" both dragons turned to the purple one. "They need fire breathers at the north gate, cane you help them?" Both looked to each other then nodded.

"Count on us man!" cried Flame puffing his chest out. "We'll make sure that gate stays close!" Ember only gave a slight, looking at Spyro as if dreading to leave.

"I'll be back really soon Spyro." She gave him the same wink as before which caused him to blush. Cynder saw this and kept her anger down. There would be time to deal with the pink dragoness soon enough. As soon as they were gone, the Moles started to pick up Brandon.

"We'll take him inside and see if that helps!" one of them cried. Spyro nodded and was about to fly into action toward the north gate was a roar was heard above, followed by a dirty purple claw to Spyro side.

_Again!_ Brandon closed his eyes and held out his right arm toward the whiteness in front of him. His arm as his hand clutched into a claw like sate as he contracted. He wanted to open his eyes but he thought if he did he would lose his train of thought. _Open your eyes while you do it!_ He lost his focus as he stumbled to his knees. He already did the same thing many times. In this white world every hour was only a minute outside. _Try again, you can do it!_ Brandon nodded to his dragon self as he turned back to the nothingness before him and did the same thing, without closing his eyes. He felt the fire in his body grow and form around his fingers, then his hand, then arm; but it did not show. His fingers twitched as he tried to make the flames show, a few little puffs of smokes could be seen coming from his fingers; but that was it. _Remember who you're fighting for Brandon!_ Greydor commanded. _Remember the families that will die if you don't learn what have to! Remember Spyro, Cynder and Ember! Remember the little Mole child when you were getting ready; remember our mother!_ This fuel Brandon rage, he knew what would happen if he couldn't fight; they would all die. His brows narrowed to a frown as his arms started to smoke more. First it was his arm, but then his hands and fingers combusted into a fury of fire! He smiled as well as Greydor at his new found skill. _I have thought you how to shoot your fire from your fingers, and now how to bring them on your body, the rest you must learn on your own; or by others._ The area around them began to regain lost surrounds, Brandon saw a torch on a wall and soon the ground became tiles.

"Wait!" the human cried. "How will I talk to you if I need to?" Greydor laughed and tapped his own head as soon he disappeared as Brandon opened his own eyes looking around.

"Your awake!" cried the Moles that carried him in. "Thank the Ancestors above, please; Spyro and Cynder need help!


	7. Family Reunited

**Chapter Seven: Family Reunited.**

Brandon was up at once when he heard that Spyro and Cynder were in trouble. He felt dizzy at first but shook it off, looking around he found his chest plate and was about to put it on when he heard Greydor deep within his head.

_Don't,_ he spoke gentle to him. _With that on you won't be able to use your fire without cooking yourself in the progress!_ Brandon cursed the luck he was in as he started to take off the rest of his armour, the Mole beside him was confused at what he was doing and was about to say something when the human turned to him.

"Where's my sword?" the Mole pointed to a wall to show it standing on its side as Brandon ran and strapped it to his back and took off running out of the Temple. As he ran down the hallway, Greydor spoke in his mind.

_You must remember Brandon,_ he reminded his brother. _That too much anger will make you go out of control, it took almost all my power to stop you the last time! And also, our father is far more powerful then you are; he may try to make you join him, but you must not listen to anything he says! _Brandon nodded as he listened to the dragon in his head. His mother sword hitting the back of his head as at last he skid to a stop outside, which took his breath away. Cynder lay on a wall close to him, her wing draped over her head as she didn't move.

"No..." he ran over to her and went to his knees, bringing his finger to her neck; he felt a slight pulse but it was very weak. He brought his head up, hoping to find Spyro to see if he was alright. Scanning the area around him, he found a small yellow light laying on the ground not to far from himself as he quickly brought Cynder inside the Temple, already a few Moles grabbed her and brought her inside; as he went to investigate the light. He found Sparx on the ground, a little bump on his head as he groaned in his sleep. Very lightly Brandon lifted him off the ground and poked his chest still looking around to be safe.

"Ow..." he groaned holding his head. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could answer me that." The dragon fly looked up to see the human looking down at him as he blinked a few times.

"Hey, it's you; that hairless monkey!" Brandon glared.

"Human!" Sparx rolled his eyes.

"Like it makes any difference!" the two glared at each other until Sparx flew from his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to hide somewhere; where's Spyro?" Brandon sighs.

"I don't know," he answered. "I just saw this right now, what happened?" Sparx tried his best to remember when a blot of lightening shot between the two. Both jumped or flew backwards. The two looked up making sure that they wouldn't get hit again; when they found out where Spyro was.

Spyro hovered from enough from his foe, but what Brandon and Sparx could see; he was not doing so well. The dragon that looked almost like him gave a smirk as he watched one of the dragons that imprisoned him, his scales looked purple, but it looked dull like if dirt cling to him. His talons clutched into fist as his twisted wings held him in a hover. Brandon hated how he couldn't do anything to help his friend, he wanted to help him; but at the same time help Cynder. Sparx looked to almost fly to his foster brother side; but Brandon held him by his tail.

"Don't!" hiss the human. "We don't stand a chance head on!" he looked around and found a fallen tower and gave a smirk. "Go to Cynder," he went on. "I'll help Spyro!" Sparx looked like he was going to say somthign, but nodded as he did as he was told; leaving the human to start climbing the tower.

Malefor shot missiles of earth spikes toward Spyro, who used his own to counter the attack; this caused a cloud of dust to form making it hard for the smaller purple dragon to see. When he thought he could see, the claw of Malefor gripped him around his neck causing Spyro to cry out in pain. The Dark Master snickered in his own little way as he held his pray tightly in his grip.

"Not so powerful without Cynder are you?" He tried his best to claw the paw that held him, but he couldn't; already he could feel his strength leaving him. His eyes rolled as his breath started to leave, looking behind Malefor to see that Brandon had climbed as high as he could, crouching down as if to jump from the gap to where Malefor was hovering. Spyro eyes went wide as indeed the human jumped and brought his right arm above his head, turning into a flame fury. Malefor followed Spyro gaze but was too late to move. As hard as he could, Brandon punched Malefor on the crown of his head downward as his hand exploded with the contact, the Dark Master roared in pain flinging Spyro toward the ground as Brandon began to fall as well, not thinking his plan all the way though. Spyro saw this and dived down as fast as he could, grabbing him by his arm with his hind claws, flapping his wings hard trying to slow down so that it wouldn't kill them when they crashed. They both hit the ground soon after, rolling and jumping off the ground until at last they both stopped; groaning in pain. Spyro was the first to stand, his legs wobbling as he shook his head.

"Brandon?" he looked over to see Brandon slowly standing himself.

"Yeah…" he answered. "I'm still here, barley" both looked over to see Malefor come toward them, yellow eyes on them, but once his eyes went onto Brandon's and the blade he held; he stopped.

_Get up; quick!_ Brandon listened and was one his feet, puling out the sword on his back and held it out in front of him, Malefor just watched them smiled a wicked smile as he stood tall. Brandon arm shook a bit seeing the very one that conceived him all those years ago.

"Hello," Malefor rumbled deep n his throat. "My son."

_Yes its small but im not feeling the greatest. RR please._


	8. Dragoness to the Rescue

**Chapter Eight: Dragoness to the Rescue**

_Be known that this is indeed Saira from the last Spyro fanficion I made, and do not worry, she will be in the story much longer; but will she still have the same feelings toward Brandon, hmmm read and find out for yourself!_

Brandon held his ground as Spyro slowly rose to his feet as well moving to his friend side while glaring at the one that was caused all but his and Cynder egg to be destroyed. Brandon arm still shook with rage, now seeing how much of a monster his father really was; hurting Cynder and all of the others for reason he could only guess as a game for the yellow eye dragon. Malefor held the same smug look on his face as he looked down only at Brandon; his son by blood.

"How you look just like your mother," Malefor chuckled in a rumble like voice. "How is she anyway?" Brandon was even more enraged! How the Dark Master could just talk to him in this kind of manner when just moments before the human punched him; he was chocking the Dragon of Legend as many had called Spyro.

"Like you give a damn!" cried Brandon moving backwards with Spyro when Malefor took a step forward. "You never truly loved her; or you would've killed Blackness when you had the chance!" His father head reeled back for a quick second before returning the smirk.

"How did you know of this?" he asked in his weird corrupted like voice. "I thought I killed everyone that knew that little secret long ago; no matter!" he waved his paw in the air as if erasing the words that he just spoke. "I came here for only one reason; you." Brandon knuckles had become as white as bone, the sword clunked and ting as it hit the ground, sparks were seen zapping off the edge of the blade as Spyro saw this. He remembered when he went to save Volteer that he learned how to breath his electricity breathe. Maybe the human would learn the elements like he did in the same order; but each with a difference way of wielding them.

"Well you can go back to whatever hell-hole you came from!" the electricity formed around the sword more as his voice rose more and more. "Because I'm not leaving with the likes of you; my mother never loved you like you think she did!" Malefor opened his huge jaws and laughed. This caught both Spyro and Brandon surprised, making the sword return to normal.

"How you been so wronged my son," he shook his head. "I would be more then happy to tell you more, but first…" something grabbed Spyro and pinned him to the wall. Brandon span around only to see a large red dragoness with a black back that covered the top half of her main body and her head. Her tail blade went right up to Spyro neck and held it there as she turned showing deep gold eyes toward the human. "Blackness here will make sure our friend here doesn't escape; and so you can listen."

Spyro couldn't even move, his body was already drained from the early fight; and Brandon didn't have a choice of the matter, but to listen to the tale. When he turned around he felt the tail of Malefor wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the larger dragon form. Brandon wanted to pull away, but once the human saw his yellow eyes; his struggling soon stopped.

_No Brandon!_ Greydor cried. _Look away, look away now!_ But the human was too much out of it to even hear his own breathing, much yet someone in his head. Blackness gave a light chuckle.

"That's right," she hissed. "Make him ours, tell him the truth!" Malefor only smiled as he leaned his head down to the human ears and began to whisper.

"Your mother always loved me my son," he began. "I told her long before the fight with Blackness that I loved her, and she told me she was the same with me; but we were afraid. We knew the story of the half-breeds, how Blackness father and herself killed them off; your mother didn't want to have a child while she was still among the living, so we made a plan." Brandon eyes were only half open, Greydor tried his best to call out to him; but nothing worked. "We were going to kill Blackness, and have our child; this was the day she attacked. True before I knew who she was I wanted nothing but to kill her. But, when she told me of the things we could do together; I gave in. she promised me that if I convinced and did have a child; that you would remain safe as well as your mother, that all I had to do, was take her as her new mate, and new Dark Master." He chuckled as Brandon remained unchanged.

_Wake up! He's lying, our mother never loved him like that; wake up!"_ he roared in his head, but it came on broken ears.

"Your mother was to think that Blackness was gone," Malefor held the human closer to him, as if cradling the human close to him. Spyro watched with both distaste and amazement that a monster like him could be caring like this. "But when everyone else thought so too; they sent her away. She told me that it would be alright, that she wanted this for you; but I didn't. I was enraged but held it in until I saw her gone, that's when I went to her for the _payment_."

Spyro had regain only a little of his power and tried to break free, but Blackness had him in a tight grip, clicking her tongue while shaking her head giving him a mock frown. Malefor brought his head up from the human and turned to Blackness while nodding.

"We're ready to go." Blackness turned and smiled as Malefor moved toward Spyro and flick his wrist, making rock bound hold the dragon in place. "I would love to kill you Spyro," he brought a claw nail to his throat and pushed a bit in. "But, I think I'll let that be for my son to deal with you."

"He'll never join you!" cried Spyro trying to break his bounds; which only caused the two larger dragons to laugh at his efforts. "Brandon come on snap out of it!" the human didn't even move a finger when he heard his name being called, his eyes still glazed over and looking straight ahead. This time, it was Blackness turn to speak.

"Don't even try purple dragon," she hissed close to the dragon ear causing him to shiver. Her voice sounded like ice scraping against one and another as she spoke. "He can't hear you, so don't even try." Spyro watched as they turned their backs to him, making their way toward Brandon. Malefor was about to pick the human up, when the ground below them shook as a huge rock blew its way toward Malefor chest; this cause the yellow eye dragon to roll in the air and crash on the ground, which in turn made Brandon shake his head.

"Huh…what?" he looked around to see Spyro on the wall as he blinked a few more times. "Spyro…what happened?" he held his head as he sword slide to his feet, looking down and to where it came from; he came face to face to the one who saved him.

A green and lighter green underbelly dragon with yellow wings landed beside him and went to a attack like stance, her green eyes locked on the two larger dragons as Blackness helped Malefor to his feet; like Terrador, her tail was club like. Her face looked more triangles like as a set of horns on her head curved forward like a bulls', while a set on her cheek; pushed backwards.

"Get Spyro out of there!" she ordered, her legs shaking as the Dark Master stood to his full height. Brandon saw this and turned and about to run when he though of something. Again the blade began to sparks lighting from the edge, the dragoness saw this and jumped back a bit as Malefor watched. Whirling the blade above his head, the human slashed the air in front of him. As the blast neared Spyro, they broke into four different areas, cutting his bound loose. Spyro landed on the ground hard as Brandon ran toward him helping him to his feet; but Spyro pushed him off.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "But, we got to help her!" Brandon looked back and nodded as he ran to the dragon side as his father and Blackness started to close in.

"Brandon," the dragoness looked up to the human who said his own name. Brandon looked down and smiled a bit. "Names Brandon," he said. "And you?" the green dragoness thought he was crazy, saying each other names when they could be killed; but she smiled all the same.

"Saira," she answered as the dragons before them started toward them.

As Brandon and Saira got ready, a huge stone shot from the sky between the four, they all looked up to see Terrador roar with Cyril and Volteer right behind them. As the Dark Master and his new mate looked down, they saw that many of the Moles being lead by Flame and Ember; charged toward them. The two dragons reeled back as Malefor glared.

"This isn't over!" he cried before holding onto the red and black scale dragon and disappearing out of thin air. Many of the Moles cheered that they had pushed the Dark Master himself and his army back from their homes. Flame shot a fire ball into the air that burst, to Brandon; it looked like a firework. Ember went over toward Spyro and saw how baldy he was hurt, trying her best to get him on his feet. Cynder soon came out with the help of a few Moles, seeing Spyro she tried her best to get over to him and soon did. The Guardians made order to the yelling of victory, saying that they needed to get the wounded to the healers as fast as they could. Ember made sure to help as well, saying that she could heal the wounded because of her necklace. As Brandon watched everyone do their thing, he felt weak in the knees. The world around him began to shake and spin as he landed on his side, cracking his head on the ground before blacking out; he tasted blood.

Brandon body was wrapped on cloth as Saira watched over him. she had told the Guardians that she would watch over him until he woke up; in return, she would like to train under the Earth Guardian to take his place when the time came. Spyro told Terrador what she did and after hearing the young dragon tale; he agreed. Spyro was sent to his room with Cynder, they both needed to rest and even though Ember wanted to be with him more; she knew that her time would come when Spyro would be alone. Brandon turned in his sleep, because of Ember some of the wounds he had received without even knowing would have killed him; but healing him as best as she could; she saved his life. So far, the only ones that knew of Brandon bloodline was the Guardians themselves, the Cheetah that told them, Spyro; and now Saira. The half human half dragon slept as best as he could, he at times muttered about how he failed to keep his mother safe; as the dragoness beside him listened. At times Saira thought to kill the half-breed in his sleep, rid the world of another Malefor. But every time she heard him call for his mother; it made her heart sank. She knew what it was like losing someone she cared about, both of her mother and father died a few years back when Malefor first came out, and she only learned of their deaths when Spyro and Cynder imprisoned Malefor. She gave a sigh and lay on the floor beside the human, looking around the room he was given; when a piece of paper caught her eye. She stood back up and went to where the picture was, to see that it was shiny and didn't seem like paint was used on the paper. She looked closer and saw Brandon, wearing his blue and black sleeve shirt and black pants; with someone standing beside him, wearing a gentle smile.

Her eyes were much like Brandon's her hair long and black but her skin was pale white. She wore tight blue jeans with a white top; a scar on her arm was visible. She stood in front of a white house with many flowers in the window. Below the picture in black; were a few words that looked to be just written.

_Me and my Mother_

Again that same feeling when he spoke of his mother returned to her as she laid it back on the table; a knock scaring her. Brandon moved in his sleep and turned to his side as Saira went to the door to answer; to find Cynder.

"Hello," she answered. "Is Brandon awake?" Saira moved so Cynder could see as the black dragoness nodded. "Good, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes," she answered. "But it has to be in here; I gave my word I would watch Brandon, and I don't break my word." Again the dragoness nodded as she made her way inside, Saira closing the door.

"So," she started as Saira sat down by the fire Ember made before leaving to tend to the others. "I heard you know what Brandon really is huh?" Saira looked up at Cynder then toward Brandon. "Hard to imaging, that he is only half human." Saira nodded. "This is the reason I came here, to ask you something." Saira looked back toward Cynder, as she looked toward Saira. "I know you carry no love for the Dark Master, and that you think that because Brandon here," she pointed with her snout. "Carries his blood, makes him just as much of him, but please listen." She looked toward the fire. "Brandon does have Malefor power yes, but he doesn't have his heart. When I saved him from a group of Apes, I was wounded when in turn he saved me; true I was wounded because of him, but he carried me into the city on his back when he could've left me." Saira listened as she looked back toward Brandon. "He is a great friend, and I hate for his life to be labeled as the Dark Master son, cause in a way; his not." This time Saira spoke.

"You wish me to keep this from other ears right?" she asked as Cynder looked down. "Look, you are right, I do not like the Dark Master; he killed my family. But I know a good heart when I see one! I will not tell anyone unless I know it is alright with him" Cynder looked toward her and smiled.

"Why did you agree to help Brandon until he's well?" Saira raised a brow.

"Because I made a deal that Terrador would train me to take his place!"

"Is that all?" Cynder cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"What do you mean, 'Is that all'? Of course it is, what are you thinking of?" Cynder looked away still smiling.

"Nothing; just asking." Saira gave her a little glare as Cynder rolled her eyes, again the door knocked, this time waking the human. Cynder went to the door as Saira went to Brandon.

"You alright Brandon?" the teen just looked at the green dragon and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "A little hurting here and there, but I'm still a-ticking." Saira gave a small smile as the tow heard Cynder growl.

"What did you say?" she almost roared as Ember glared at her.

"Look, Brandon made me that promise and I think that the Dragon Ball is a good as any chance to get time with Spyro!" Brandon groaned and brought a hand to his face as Saira titled her head.

"What is she talking about?" she whispered to Brandon as he whispered back.

"Ember helped me once before," he whispered so the other wouldn't hear. "I guess she loved Spyro and well, I kind of know that Cynder does too." Saira eyes went wide. "Yeah, I don't know about this Dragon Ball though; mind feeling me in?" Saira nodded her head.

"Once every four years, dragoness from every city pick a male dragon to go to the Dragon Ball, it was said that if the two dances together at the last song; they would know if they were to be mates!" the sound of Brandon hand to his face was heard as the dragon dragoness fighting went back at it.

"Listen here you little pink prick!" Brandon and Saira watched as the two went out to the hallway. "You can't think that Brandon to ask Spyro if he'll agreed to say yes to you just because you helped him twice!" Ember smiled.

"True, but remember, the first female to ask the male; almost always gets that male right?" Cynder growled; knowing this was right. "SO we'll make it a game, who ever gets to Spyro first and gets him to agree will take him to the ball!" Cynder was about to say somthign when Ember stopped her. "And, if you do tell him of this little 'bet', then I'll follow him around with you all the time, and never give you two a moment peace!" Cynder growled.

"You little bitch!" Ember smiled and turned and walked away as Cynder slammed the door, having a human and dragoness look at her; blinking a few times. "What?" she demanded as the two looked away; whistling.


	9. Learning a few Things

**Chapter Nine: Learning a few Things**

Brandon waited for Volteer the Electricity Guardian with his legs crossed on the ground in a training room; hands in his lap. Two days after the attack of Malefor and Blackness, the half human half dragon was almost fully heal, the reason for being here was that Volteer seemed to see how much he healed; and how much he wish to learn about his kind, and the power he just learned. Saira left just moments ago, saying that she wished to get some food at the mess hall; also saying she would be back soon. Thanks to Saira agreeing to watch over him, the two had become the best of friends, and until her room was made or until they found one; they two would share a room together. The two didn't mind, but it was weird at times because how Brandon would ask her to turn away while he dressed. The first time he did, Saira asked why he asked such a thing; that's when the Halfa, as Saira called him, told her how a human body was very different from a dragons'. Spyro was back to his old self fast, Ember kept her word and left him and Cynder alone, as long as Cynder didn't speak of their bet; leaving the dragon surprised and confused, but grateful all the same. Flame, the dragon that help Ember close the gate, came and visits Brandon on a daily basic. The two clicked as friends and as "Fire buddies", seeing which one could hold their fire attack to a boulder for as long as they could; so far it was Brandon who won by a inch. The red dragon also told Brandon of his crush for the pink dragoness.

**Flash Back**

_ "I feel like she doesn't even know I'm around." Admitted the fire dragon as he hung his head toward the ground; his eyes on a single line. The two were in Brandon room while Saira left to speak to Terrador about her training. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind if she and Spyro did become mates, but still; I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but every time I try, it doesn't come out!" Brandon sat up as stretched his legs, his joints popping as he sighs._

_ "Why not ask her to go for a walk; or a fly in your case," he pointed out. "I mean, I remember one time when I wanted to join a team at my home, I had to prove myself to the leader. I had to wait three weeks yes; but once I was out their playing, I gain his trust to play more!" he patted his friend shoulder. "Just remember this Flame, you're time will come when you have a chance with Ember; maybe sooner then you think!"_

**Present Day**

Brandon started to close his eyes to think, when he heard a slight laugh.

_ How are you feeling?_ Brandon smiled when he heard his "Brother" voice after two days of silence.

"Oh good," he answered out loud. The Halfa always waited until no one was around to speak to him. "Got a few scars, new friends; the works." He got a mental image of the purple and yellow dragon nodding as again he chuckled.

_That Saira,_ he started. _She's somthign huh?_ Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, a good friend," Brandon looked around to make sure no one was around.

_You like her don't you? _Brandon eye grew wide as his face reddens.

"W…what?" he almost screamed as Volteer then walked in. He turned to the human and raised a brow as the Halfa looked away as Greydor laughed in his head.

The yellow dragon had his wing folded toward his body, a few books inside it as he chuckled.

"Talking to your alter self?" Brandon didn't say anything; wondering how the dragon knew as he only chuckled putting a book down. Like many of their books, they didn't have a title; but when he opened the page, the drawing of a human with a dragon behind wearing the same eyes; caught his own. "I told you," answered again the dragon. "I wished to do some test on you; and this will be easier for the both of us!" Brandon picked up the book and flipped a few pages, one chapter told on the way of each element they could do, while the other was about their lifespan. This caught Brandon eyes as he scanned a few pages of that chapter; Volteer letting him.

_It seemed, _The words on the page read. It seemed that it was written by someone who wasn't a Halfa because of the point of view the writing wrote. _That the half-breeds would live up as a normal dragon, a few hundred years at the most; by the time they reached their eighteen birthday, as the humans called the one that came out of human skin, their ageing would slow as a dragon would._ Brandon was only seventeen, and his birthday wasn't in another few weeks; the first, and last of his human lifespan it would seem. He closed the book and pasted it back to Volteer who turned it to himself and opened the book to a single page and nodded.

"Since you have just learned how to created lighting," he started. "It is my great duty to train you in the way of the skill. And do not worry about anyone watching," he smiled. "We told everyone in the city that you are half dragon; but kept your father a secret!" Brandon let out a sigh when he heard that, Saira now walking in with a gnawed bone in her mouth. She sat on the side lines as Brandon stood up and waved his arm around to loosen them.

"May I say one thing though, without you being defended?" Volteer cocked his head then nodded. "Why the hell did you tell everyone without me knowing?" Volteer started to laugh as Saira soon joined in as he only frowned.

"Brandon, do you even know how many saw that fight with Malefor?" Brandon shook his head. "Almost everyone did, luckily they didn't hear the other thing; but pushing on to another matter; your lighting attack."

Over the next few hours, Brandon and Volteer trained. The Halfa could let his new found power flow though his arms and body, giving him a look of Electricity armor. Saira watched him process, at times they would stop to allow him to breath; but he convinced the dragons to let him keep going. Just like any Electricity dragon, Brandon could make his body pulse and send wave of enemies back, shoot the lighten from his hands, and taking a move he learned from a game; make a grenade out of the Electricity as it exploded. Both Volteer and Saira were stunned by his move, Volteer more asking how he did it. Brandon started to tell him how, and when the dragon himself tried, he made his own with his mouth as the wall near them exploded; causing it to fall over. Volteer thought by then that Brandon had learned all he needed to learn, and thought that since he knew the basic, that he could teach himself from now own. Brandon somewhat limped as Saira stayed close to him, watching him.

"So," she said. "I was reading though that book Volteer had about the Halfa's." Brandon nodded popping his neck as he sigh happily. "And it said that you had an alter ego, does he talk to you like it says?" Greydor laughed as Brandon frowned.

"Yes," he answered. "Even now he's laughing."

"And why's that?" Again Greydor laughed.

"He's bugging me, saying that I like you more then a friend." This time Saira face blushed as Greydor laughed even harder causing Brandon to groan. "Oh shut up Greydor!" the dragon listened, but a few snickers were heard from time to time. Saira looked down, her face still blushing.

"Well…do you?" Brandon stopped as Saira did too, looking at him. Brandon just looked right at her, Greydor was not even laughing now as the Halfa began to think. When he didn't answer Saira looked back down. "It's okay, you don't have to answer, and it's just I like to know." She began to walk again when Brandon stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait," he answered. "Say that I did what would you say?" This time it was Saira turn to not answer for a while; but after a while; she did.

"I would say that even though you are a half-breed, that it would be something to try out; see how we would be as a couple."

The two didn't say anything for a while, until Saira broke the awkward silence.

"Well…since we know this, and that the party is in a few days; do you mind if I ask you to go with me?" Brandon eyes somewhat went wide as she asked. Saira waited for his answer as Greydor snorted.

_Say yes you idiot!_ Brandon eyes blinked a few times and nodded.

"I would love to go with you," he answered. "Would you like me to wear somthign to match your scales?" Saira gave a small smile as she nodded. Brandon in turned nodded back as he looked up, looking behind her.

"What is it?" asked Saira looking behind as well.

"Nothing," he answered. "I got to go, get ready for my date for the ball I guess." She chuckled, as Brandon smiled. "So see ya later?" Saira nodded chuckling again as Brandon went toward where he looked at; as Saira went the other way.

"You got some nerve freak!" Brandon turned to his left to see a full black dragon with red eyes walk out. Unlike other dragons, this one held neither wings nor tail blade. He walked on his hind legs with fives claw nails like a human; he was the same height as Brandon. Brandon seemed confused at the way the dragon, which sounded male; made his way up to his face, his muzzle lifting to show his many rows of teeth.

"Come again?"

Many more dragons, one red with no tail blade but wings, one green, a female with a small club, the next yellow with what seem to be a lighten scar on his neck; the last blue, also female eyeing the half-breed. The no wing pushed the human backwards as Brandon backed away and stood tall.

"Hey!" he cried glaring. "What's your deal?" the dragon growled.

"What does that dragoness see in you, when she could have a strong Drake like me?" Brandon heard Greydor snarl.

_Watch it, this guys means business!_ The Drake made his way back toward Brandon and poked his chest with his claw.

"Listen here," he snarled. "That piece of meat is mine, so back off; or I'll break you off!" Brandon frowned and slapped his claw away.

"Listen here pal," this time he pointed his human finger at the dragon, causing everyone around them to go wide eye. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Saira is not a item you can claim for yourself, and if you think I'm about to back off because you think you're all that; then your sadly mistaken!" the Drake started to laugh as everyone else started to laugh with him.

"Get a load of this!" the Drake turned back to Brandon and smirked. "It seems that you and me got a problem then; so I'll make this more clearly!" he punched Brandon hard in the face, causing the teen to hit the wall behind him; his nose bleeding already as the Drake grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him. "Stay away from her, this coming from me; Trake the Drake, got it?" he didn't give him a chance to answer as Trake threw him to the ground again as the five left; as Brandon picked himself up, and made his way toward his room. 


	10. The Right Fit The Right Feelings

**Chapter Ten: The Right Fit; The Right Feelings**

_Warning, adult contact in this chapter _

Ember and Cynder, with Saira in-between them to make sure they wouldn't claw each other faces off, seeing of what happened just the other day; started to make plans for the Dragon Ball, just two days away. This time, it was the dragoness turn to plan and to pick their date, just like the last one; only the male dragons did it. Saira gave them the idea of what Brandon asked her, the males coming wearing the colures of their dates. Both Cynder and Ember thought it would be a great idea, they already had the place fixed up for the ball, now they only had to round up every dragoness in Warfang, get the food ready, which the Moles offered to do; and get ready themselves.

"So Saira," the green dragoness looked over at her friend Ember when she called her name. "You no doubt already know who I and Cynder are going to ask, which you know whose he's going to say yes to!" Cynder gave a low growl as Ember just waved her off with a paw. "Anyway, who are you asking?" Saira could feel her face heat up, she had already asked Brandon who accepted; but could she tell them? Both of her friends waited as they sat on their hind legs like a dog would; when at last she thought that she should answer.

"Well…" she stated. "I already asked someone; who agreed!" Ember eyes lit up as she moved closer.

"Who you asked?" she asked, almost bouncing in place. Cynder rolled her eyes but wanted to hear too.

"Well, I asked Brandon." Both dragonesses blinked with their jaws hung open.

"You asked Brandon?" asked Cynder, as Saira nodded. "IS he even allowed to the Ball?" she asked rubbing her chin. "I mean, he is only half dragon.

"So?" spat Saira a little fast after Cynder finished. "He's still a dragon, and still; we're good friends!"

"_Friends_ huh," Saira looked toward Ember and raised a brow.

"What?" she demanded as Ember rolled her eyes.

"Saira, we all know you like him, and by like; I mean _like_!" Again Saira felt the heat go to her face as she looked away.

"I think I know nothing of what you're talking about!" Ember shook her head.

"Saira, do you have any idea how you move around him?" the dragoness shook her head. "You're always by his side girl; you never leave him in a moment peace unless it's to the call of nature, eating or training! Even then you rush just so you can get back to him; hell, I saw you carry that bone back to Brandon so you could watch him train!"

Saira looked down as Cynder pushed the pink dragoness away and brought a wing over her friend shoulder.

"Don't listen to Ember Saira," she comforted her, giving Ember a glare as the fire breather stuck a tongue out at her. "It doesn't matter if you do or not, it just matters of what your heart tells you; so, do you like Brandon like that?" Saira looked up at the black dragons eyes and looked back down.

"When he came into Warfang that day, I thought he was somewhat cute in a way. For a while I tried to push the thought out of my head, and every time I tried to think of my mate I always wanted; it always came back to Brandon." She looked up. "He's brave, kind and will do anything for a friend like you said. He didn't have to give me a place to stay here; he offered! And when I started asking him about his alter self from a book I was reading, he said that alter self was bugging him on how much he thought that Brandon…liked me." Both of the dragonesses looked to each other again then to Saira.

"We'll," answered Ember. "Does he?"

Brandon thought it would be better not to go to his room looking like a bloody mess. Wiping off the blood at a near by fountain, he thought it would be better to go look for a green suit to wear. He stopped when a thought came to mind, he knew that he was the only human in Warfang, so no one would have clothing for a human. He found a piece of paper and pencil and started to draw a picture of a suit he saw on a video at home long ago, thinking that it would be perfect for him to wear! At last, he had the drawing of his clothes he would wear, and went to a nearby trailer; who was a dragon.

"Hello there Brandon!" the dragon was a deep yellow and sounded female, she reminded him of Volteer, in fact; she looked just like him in a way. "How may I help you today?" Brandon gave a smile and looked around.

"Yes there is in fact," answered the teen. "I was asked to go to the Dragon Ball, and wish to match my date." "He pulled out the paper and set it down in front of her. "Do you think you can make this?" the dragoness looked over the drawing and looked back up to him.

"Very interesting piece of work you have here," she said looking at it again. "Is this what your kind wears back home?" Brandon laughed.

"In a way, yes; so can you?" The dragoness again looked at the paper, then to Brandon.

"You'll need to come with me so I may take your height and other such things if you don't mind, luckily I have everything that I need in the back; so we can make this today!" Brandon smiled and pulled out a ring with a large red ruby in the middle.

"If you do, this is yours as payment." The dragoness laughed and shook her head.

"Keep it," she answered. "I like making these things and the Guardians give me everything I need if I work for free!" the half breed nodded and followed the dragoness inside as she closed the door.

It was close to dark when Brandon came back out; a bag was held under his arm as he smiled.

"Thank you so much Stella," he thanked the dragoness with a bow. "I owe you big time for this!" Stella only laughed and shook her head.

"Just have fun at the dance, and treat that girl with the up most greatness; or I'll find you and rip your maleness off!" Brandon gulped and nodded as Stella laughed. "Have a nice day!" Brandon gave a light smile as he waved and made his way back toward his room.

Cynder and Ember left hours ago leaving the green dragoness alone with her thoughts. They three chatted mostly on how Saira felt toward the half human half dragon. In the end; she did care for him. She fought with herself most of the time she was alone if she should tell him how she felt; or just leave it till he told her the other way, if he felt that way toward her. At last the door opened to their room as she jerked, only to find Brandon walk in with the bag in hand. He gave her a warm smile as she smiled back; which was hard for her now, knowing that they were now alone and no one would bother them. Brandon went toward the closet and brought the bag to the top and closed the door, looking outside to show the two moons looking right at them.

"I don't think I'll ever get use of this." Saira made her way by his side and looked up at him. Brandon hadn't shaved his chin strip, but did keep it clean. And the way the moons light hit his face, made him look more at peace then when he was outside.

"Get use to what?" asked Saira looking at the moons as well.

"The moons," he answered. "Where I come from, we only have one." Saira looked at him again and cocked her head as Brandon sigh. "I come from another world Saira," he answered again. "Humans are everywhere, and there are no dragons." Saira looked back at the moons.

"Did you ever love someone, but you couldn't tell them?" Brandon looked down at the dragoness as she still looked toward the moons.

"No." Saira looked up.

"You could always tell someone then?"

"No." Saira was confused now. "I never loved anyone at home." Saira nodded then looked back at the moons as Brandon knelt down beside her. "Saira, I don't think I answered your question before I left to get my clothes for the dance." Saira looked over at Brandon again as he looked down. "So he it is…Saira, I do care for you; more then you think."

(Last Hope by Apocalyptica)

Saira eyes went wide as the Halfa spoke.

"I realized I never liked any of the girls at my home, because they weren't like you; you're something else. Something they'll never be." Saira eyes soften as he went on. "I may be only a half breed, but I swear, that I'll be as good to you as a dragon would be; if you'll take me as your mate I mean." Saira eyes started to water as she jumped on top of the half breed making him land on his back with her on top, as she kissed him deeply. His eyes grew wide from shock, but soon closed as he brought his arms around her body and held her tightly to his body.

His hands roamed down her back, causing her to moan slightly in the kissed they sheared with each other. Her claws on ether side of his head as she kissed him all the deeper. Part of her was telling her that this was wrong, that he was only half dragon so it shouldn't be! But that other part; was telling her that it was right. She moved one of her claws away from her face, breaking the kiss and licked his neck softly as she moved said claw toward his shirt, pulling down the zipper; when she was stopped.

"What…" his breath was gone already from his first kiss. "What are you doing?" Saira looked up at him and kissed his nose, then cheek then his lips again.

"I'm agreeing to be your mate Brandon," she answered looking into his eyes. "And I want you to take me here, tonight; now." Brandon saw the need in her eyes and how bad she truly wanted this. This would be his first time, and he wounded if this would be her first as well.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean, I don't want to rush things like this." She only gave him a small chuckle.

"It's alright Brandon." She licked his chin this time and lent closer to his ear. "Take me tonight; please." The human gulped; already he felt his pants tighten. He nodded up at his newly mate as she smiled, pulling down the zipper all the way as he pulled his arms free from the sleeves leaving him bared chest. Never seeing a human body before, Saira couldn't help but look over him with a smile. She saw the muscles down his lower stomach. She also saw his belly button and nipples, not knowing what they were but didn't care. She felt his hands reach up and rub her sides, making her shiver at being touched. Her tail moving out of the way from reasons unknown to her, only her body knew how. She sat down on his lap, but stood back up when she felt his harden member poke her though the pants causing the Halfa to blush.

"Wait," he asked looking at Saira. "How do you want to do this?" Saira gave him a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," answered the Halfa. "Humans make love with ether the female on her back, or the male on their back while the female 'rides' the male. How do dragons do it?" Saira gave a sly smile, knowing that she didn't have to be on her legs knowing this; she wanted to try his way.

"Let's try it on my back." She answered as the human nodded his head. He still felt nervous about this, never doing this before he worried what she might think of him if he did it the wrong way. Standing up as Saira watched, he pulled down his pants, only to have another cloth cover where she knew her prize would be. He mused herself wondering why his kind needed so much cloth, but pushed it aside when he pulled down the last part; showing his manhood for her.

His length stood at what seemed to be a eight or nine inches. It was somewhat wide as she saw his two males balls hang from underneath it. She now\ knew why he asked for her to look away when he first changed with her in the room. His member unlike the dragon's kind was always out. It was already hard from the kiss she gave him, standing up straight as she looked at it. She had never mated before, almost did with Trake, but she saw the look Take always gave her, and wanted to wait; that when she found out he was cheating on her. But this didn't matter for her now; all that mattered was Brandon and she. She lay on her side and flopped over onto her back. Wings spread out to her sides as her legs hanging out, her tail straight out under her, as her now wet slit was seen. Brandon gulped again and went on his knees crawling on top of her, leaning down to kiss her this time. Saira gave him the kiss as she smiled inwardly, but gave a soft meep when she felt something on enter her mouth; his tongue. She closed her eyes, now loving the feeling of his tongue inside of her mouth as his wrapped around her own. The two moaned loudly as Brandon trailed his hands down her sides causing the dragon to shiver again. When Brandon pulled away, he smiled.

"Before we really mate," he asked. "May I try something? If you don't like it we can stop." Saira nodded her head as he crawled away from her and knelt between her legs. She wondered why he spread her legs out more and held them in place; even more when his head went between her legs. She was about to ask, when she felt his tongue brush up on her slit. She cried out, but in bliss as the human licked from the bottom of her slit, to the top really slowly. Her breathing becomes rasp as she clutched the ground with her claws moaning.

"Brandon…" she moaned his name, causing him to want to eat her out more. He surprised her when he stuck his tongue into her, making her arch her back toward his mouth and moan even louder. She brought her claws to his head and held him deep inside her, as he licked the inside of her; a burning feeling coming over her lions. "Don't…stop please!" she was now growling, feeling the burning crept up her body to her spine as her lover listened and didn't stop. He began to lick faster, her juices flowing down her dragon flower as he licked them off her leg, and went back to her slit. At last she couldn't take it, thrusting her hip to his mouth her head lent back as she held back a dragoness roar as she exploded.

Her body quacked as she shuddered and moan as Brandon pulled away from her, a bit of her juices on his face. After her breathing returned to normal, she looked up and lent her neck up to lick her self off of him; her mate rubbing her neck as she went back down on her back as he lay beside her.

"What…" she gasped. "Was that, what do you call it?" Brandon smiled.

"They call it 'eating out', or oral sex. The females can do the same for the males, but hat they do is ether suck his member, or lick it." Saira looked down between his legs. His member throbbed and twitched as she gave it some thought. "You don't have to do it Saira," she looked up at him, her breathing now better. "This is something you never done before, so we can wait for that if you want?" Saira nodded, she was a little worried of doing that to him, with her teethes and all. At last she laid her head all the way back and looked toward Brandon, using her tail; she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her. He got the idea and was back to the spot he was before licking her out. He brought his head to her neck and gave her kisses in different places as she sighed; bringing her arms around his neck as she felt the tip of his manhood against her flower. She gave a short intake of air as she felt him drag in like he did with his tongue; teasing her. She growled deeply, making him know that she was too far into the matting progress to be teased now and wanted to start already. Brandon smiled, knowing what she wanted; he wasted no time to line himself up. He held himself outside of her, his tip just touching her as he stayed there; waiting. They both knew that losing ones virginity would hurt; Saira knew this more when her mother gave her "The Talk" but she knew Brandon would be gentle with her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as her arms around his neck again. Giving a small intake of air, Brandon began to push in.

Already she was tight. Never having anything in there before expect when cleaning, she would be a tight fit for the half breed. Soon his head was pushed in causing Saira to let of a sharp breath of pain. Brandon stopped as he waited until she was ready. Her body again shuddered around him and tighten around his member, causing him to moan out in pleasers. Saira held her eyes tight as her arms and legs gripped Brandon tighter, but when she loosened her grip; Brandon knew that she was ready. She lent up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, this time her tongue going inside his own mouth as she wrapped around his own. They both moaned in ach other mouths as Brandon again started to push inside her. Two inches then three, soon four inches were in when he felt her cheery as his friends would call it. Saira pulled away from the kissed and brought her head to the side as she moaned loudly, her tail swaying under ether the male above her legs as it twitched. Slowly Brandon began to pull out when a ring of muscles held tightly to his penis. He groaned as well as she until he was almost all the way out; his head only inside as he pushed back in. it was easier this time, and soon he hit that same spot again. He started this again, going faster with each time he pushed back in; Saira gasping out every time he hit that same spot. At last she couldn't take it and gasped out.

"More…" she begged. "Give me more please…" he nodded slightly when he pushed to the spot again. He brought his hand in her claws and wrapped them together. Pulling back slightly he thrust in breaking her cheery, claiming her virginity for himself.

Saira crashed her lips to his as she screamed in the kiss which was muffled. Her body quacked as she held him tighter as he only lost his air. At last she claimed down and let him go. Almost his entire member was inside of her now as she rubbed the spot where it was smiling.

"Brandon," she cooed looking up at him as she looked down. "I feel so full…go on, I'm ready now." Brandon again nodded.

"Do you want me to keep going slow?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Just do me…" again the human nodded as he pulled out and thrust back into her all the way as she cried out; but he didn't stop. Holding her tightly, he forced her body back to his hips when he thrust into her. She was openly moaning now, not caring who heard and soon he was too. Small pattering sounds were heard from their matting; again Saira leaked her juices as skin hit scales. Brandon face was dredged with sweat by now, his eyes closed as his mouth opened moaning just as loud as the female below her. He could feel himself become closer and closer. He was now thrusting into as fast as he could. Saira was moaning and gasping. She loved to be filled and empty as the male used her as he wished; when it happened. At last Brandon thrust the last time in her and brought his head back and moaned loudly as Saira openly screamed as she came with him. Her body twitched every blast that shot into her as her legs shook as she held him tightly to her. When the last of his cum enter her, he fell on his side breathing heavily as he hugged her close to his chest; with him still inside her. She sigh happily and nuzzled his chin as she closed her eyes; sleeping with the one she loved wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep as well. The moons shearing its light with them.


	11. Dragon Ball

**Chapter Eleven: Dragon Ball**

_This is not to be mistaken for the show; this is what the dance is called._

Saira had her body on top of Brandon's as he slept on his belly. She had her head on top of his neck as she slept soundly. Today was the day of the dance, and because of Ember, every single dragon male wore a piece of cloth or ribbon to match their dragoness date in one way or another. Brandon, being the friend he was; convinced Spyro to hide in his closet until he brought Cynder in, to ask him to the dance, which he accepted. Ember was upset, not knowing it was Brandon who pulled that stunt, but helped her feel better by saying that Flame would no doubt want to go with her; which he did. This all happened the day after the half breed and dragoness Saira told each other how they felt for each other, and became mates. Brandon was happier then he was before, his first girlfriend as he told Saira what the humans called it when two started to date. Saira was just as happy, not caring if anyone would give them the weird eye; as long as she was with Brandon, she was happy. Greydor hadn't spoken to Brandon in the last few days, which worried the green eye teen. Saira thought maybe he only spoke when he was needed, Brandon agreed with this; but still felt uneasy. At last, the sunlight made its way into the open window, hitting the dragoness in the eyes. She groaned and brought a wing over her eye; hopping she could get back to sleep, she couldn't. She moved from Brandon back, seeing that he was shirtless again that night, after she said she liked sleeping on his bare chest. She gave a small smile as she lent down and licked her mate's cheek as he muttered in his sleep and turned to his side. She giggled at this and left a small note beside him; telling him that she would be helping at the dance for last moment working. Unknown to her, that deep red eyes were watching her as she left the room.

Saira made her way down to the temple which was to be used for the dance. She hummed to herself as she looked around. At times she would look behind her seeing if someone was indeed following her; but she saw nothing. After a while she started to get worried, she knew someone was following her, she could feel the foot steps for the earth. When she turned around again, she saw Trake standing behind her; his face unreadable. She stopped walking as she fully turned to him as the Drake crossed his arms glaring.

"Leaving your mate so soon dear Saira?" Saira didn't say anything to the Drake she use to date, only to find he was cheating with another. "Does that mean your coming back to me?" Saira hissed.

"You're joking right?" she spited. "I left you for good because you were cheating with me!" Trake only laughed as Saira went off again with him following behind.

"Saira, I'm a man; I need to release my man stuff you know?" Saira didn't listen as she kept on walking. "Too bad, that half freak is going to be hurt because of you." Those words made Saira stop as she turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Well maybe not today or tomorrow. But one day, he'll find that he won't be able to walk right!" he smiled when he saw her reaction.

"You leave him alone!"

"As soon as you leave him!" Saira glared and walked away as Trake shook his head and made his way back to where he came.

Brandon woke up with a yawn, not feeling the weight of Saira on his back he gave a sigh; knowing she would be gone until the dance. Lifting himself up with his arms, his joints popping as he groaned; also creaking his neck. When he brought his hand down again from his chin, he felt the feeling o paper on his hand, looking down he began to read the small note left to him by his mate.

_Gone to help with the last bit of the dance, it starts at noon which is no doubt the time it is now you lazy half breed; see you there my love._

_Saira_

Brandon smiled and went to the closet to where his clothes were to see that they hadn't been open. He let out another sigh as he thought that Saira would've taken a peek. He stripped and brought the clothes on and putting the hat on as well, making sure a bit of his hair showed on the front as he smiled on last time; making his way out.

Many of the couples were already on the dance floor, dancing on their hind legs while holding each other up with their arms. Ember and Flame were on the other side chatting, Flame wearing a pink scarf around his neck. He tried not to sound like an idiot around Ember, but found it hard to; even more when she would laugh at him. Spyro and Cynder were one of the dancers on the floors as the two swayed to the gentle music being played; only caring about them. Spyro wore a long black robe as Cynder head laid on to his shoulder as his, on hers'. Saira waited by a wall, looking over the many heads already. Terrador and the other Guardians were there as well, watching over the dragons; also finding more students they would think make great Guardians. When Saira thought that Brandon wouldn't be coming because he was still asleep, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around; finding Brandon wearing his new clothing.

He looked like he was wearing two shirts, one opened which were as green as her main scales, the inside a light green like her underbelly. His pants where brown like her tail club while his shoes were as well. A hat was seen on his head that went down almost to his hip as he smiled.

"Miss me hon?" Saira smiled as he bent down as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nice clothes," she told him looking at him up and down. "But what's with the hat?" Brandon touched his hat which looked more like an overgrown size Link hat and smiled.

"I tend to like this hat very much," he answered laughing. "But I can take it off if you wish?" he took her paw and kissed the top as she giggled.

"No, it fits the suit." She brought her paw down as Ember and Flame came up. Flame was smiling from ear to ear as well as Ember when she saw the two.

"Hey you two!" cried Ember. "How are you?" she then looked toward Brandon. "Hey Brandon, nice suit!" Brandon nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Ember and we're doing fine; hey Flame nice scarf!" Flame saw Brandon look and glared.

"Don't you even think about it, snot boy!" Brandon rolled his eyes as the two dragonesses laughed. Saira went off to the floor as Brandon said his goodbyes and followed close behind.

They were both surrounded by a sea of bodies, the dragons wanting to know how the two would dance together. Brandon brought his left arm across his mid section and bowed; holding out his left hand as Saira took it, standing on her hind legs like the rest did. Before they went to bed, the two decided to try and dance the way Brandon kind would, and practiced as much as they could. Thy thought it was great; but would the others? As the music started to play, they began to move. Saira crossing her feet under Brandon's as they began to move in a small circle, she brought her weight on to his arm, which he cached her and span in out away from his body. Everyone watched, not knowing the kind of dance they were doing. The began to pick up the pace a bit, twirling their bodies together as Brandon laid his hand around her hip, and her shoulder as they span, and as soon as the song ended, he tipped her over; holding her waist and head as she looked like she was bending backwards as the song ended. Everyone cheered of how they danced as Brandon let Saira stand on her own legs, blushing at how everyone was cheering for them. Brandon just smiled, knowing that she hated this kind of attraction with everyone looking at them. Some of the dragons came up, more dragoness though, asking to ether show them how to dance like that; or to dance with them. Brandon shook his head. Telling them that he would teach them, but not tonight; tonight he was with his girl and was only going to dance with her. The dragonesses groaned at not being able to dance with the Halfa as Saira watched them go. Brandon sensed her uneasiness.

"Don't worry," he told her. "You're the only girl for me." Saira gave a light smile as the two went back to the dance floor, moving gentle now in the way of the soft song in the background; as the two kissed as they danced.


	12. Truth of the Future

**Chapter Twelve: Truth of the Future**

_Please be known now, that this story will be put on hold. I have other stories I work on other sites like which my user name is eragon13666. But do not worry; I will still work on this story but slowly. Thank you for understanding; if you do want more and think I should keep going for now, review and tell me. Also this chapter will have more Spyro, seeing how it is a Spyro story._

Cynder and Spyro lay close to each other in the purple dragon room. It was a great night of dancing and the two had tried each other out and thought it would be better for Cynder to stay with him; seeing how tired she was. Cynder was more then happy to accepted loving how close she was to the one dragon she wished to stay with. She moved her head as she watched the dragon beside her sleep soundly, smiling she still watched him. She still wished that she could tell him how much she truly cared for him; but couldn't, she didn't think he felt the same way for him. But unknown to the dragoness, he was awake and thinking the same way, but toward her. Spyro thought he only imagined her saying that she loved her, afraid that if he told her how he truly felt toward her; that she would reject him and their friendship would end. At last he felt Cynder laid her head by his neck and started to sleep, he too felt tired and lay his head down as well.

"I love you too," he whispered before falling asleep.

The next day Spyro found himself in front of the Pool of Visions. He didn't know why he was here, he just felt like he was to see something; something that was going to cause the harm of many. Looking into the pool he watched as the pool began to ripple; soon an image was seen causing him to almost jump back. Warfang was in flames and ruin, many bodies lay across the ground, one was alive, a small yellow dragoness; but her life was cut short by a blade to the back. The one who held the blade was none other then an Ape, but this Ape was all bone. He gave the same screech Spyro remembered as a dragon with no wing or tail blade made his way toward it with many more behind him; his scales back and eyes red.

"Find him!" he roared before the water stood still. Spyro breathing was heavy as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and brought his claw to attack when stopped by a human hand.

"Whoa Spyro!" Brandon cried still holding his claw. "What's with you?" as the half breed let go of the purple dragon paw, Spyro gave a slight exhale of breath.

"Sorry," he answered hanging his head low. "Just…do you know what this is?" Brandon looked toward the pool and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, the Pool of Visions; only a few handful of dragons could ever see into it and see into the future. Hey, did you know that a few half-breeds could use this as well?" Spyro gave a slight sigh and looked back as the half-breed titled his head. "I'm taking you saw something pretty bad huh?" Spyro nodded as Brandon went by the pool and knelt down. "What did you see?" His friend started to tell him of what he saw; Brandon scratched his chin bread when Spyro told him of the wingless dragon he saw. "You said red eyes, black scales; with no tail blade or wings?" Spyro nodded his head looking at the human as he looked away growling. "That little no good freaking bastard!" Spyro head jerked back when he heard him cursed.

"What?" Brandon shook his head, his hands looking more like claws as he unclenched them.

"There this Drake, that looked just like what you saw who hates me because me and Saira are together, though he doesn't know I hope that we're mates; and when you said that he said 'get him!' and he had control over those things… it can mean only one thing…" the two turned to each other.

"He's going to work for Malefor," they both said at the same time.

Take grumbled under his breath as he made his way up the mountain. After the dance, his group that followed him from when they were young, left him for reason he only knew as feared but he didn't cared, all he cared about of getting rid of Brandon. He knew that Saira had mated with the half-breed, he just knew; and hated him for it. He wanted to see him suffer a thousand deaths, to ring the life out of him to prove that he was better then the freak and he would do anything to do this. As he walked though the rocky path, he didn't notice yellow eyes watching him. Trake looked around when he heard a soft breach break, glaring he shot his head left and right and glared.

"Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself!" he heard a slight chuckle as Malefor at last showed himself in front of the young Drake, causing him to jump back in surprised. "So…you're Malefor I take it?" the purple dragon smiled and chuckled.

"And you're looking for power; are you not?" Trake raised an eye ridge but nodded. "To destroy Brandon?" again he nodded as Malefor shook his head. "I was going to give you power, but seeing how you want to kill him; I can't." Trake watched as the Dark Master was leaving, but he soon followed.

"Wait!" he cried as Malefor listened, smiling as he turned. "Why won't you give me the power I wish because I want to kill him?" Malefor looked up toward the sky and then back down.

"Because I wish for my son to join me," Trake eye grew large, he never thought of Brandon as his son! But it did make some sort of sense, how Malefor didn't kill him when he had the chance.

"So…" answered Trake. "Say I bring Brandon back alive after you give me the power I seek; what then?" Malefor smiled again and moved closer.

"I will give you just enough to bring me my son," he corrected. "Then, when you bring him in my grasp, I will give you more; change you into the monster I want!" Trake gave it some thought, bringing the one he hated back without killing him would be a different path for him; but he wanted the power! He was about to answer when Malefor stopped him. "And, if you agree young dragon," he lent in closer. "You will call me Master; understand? You will have no will of your own, the life you had is dead; you are my tool, now what says you?" this time Trake gave it some real thought, but after awhile he went on hi knee and bowed his head.

"What is your bidding…my Master?"

Guardians, with Saira, Cynder and Brandon listened to what Spyro saw, and what Brandon thought how Trake gained the power he would soon be getting.

"That does sound like Trake," answered Saira. "He always hated being bested, or not getting what he wanted." Brandon crossed his arms and looked down with his eyes closed.

"So what are we going to do?" he looked around at the dragons around him. "We can't just go find him and lock him up can we?"

"And why not?" asked Cynder as Brandon sigh.

"Think about this Cynder, if we go and lock him up. He would go on saying something like 'what did I do wrong'? This would cause everyone around to think twice about the heroes they look up to." Cyril gave a slight nod.

"He is right Cynder," Cyril defending the Halfa. "We have no choice but to watch this Trake very carefully." Everyone else agreed to the ice dragons words as a horn much like the one that was heard the day Malefor came; was heard. Both Brandon and Spyro gave each other glances as they ran outside first, Spyro gasping at the wall at the far end which had a huge hole and screams being heard; while Brandon cursing. Close to the wall, many of the bone Apes charged in; killing anyone in their sight. A mole tried to fight one Ape off, but another jumped on his back; snapping his neck. Trake walked in, his eyes burning red, his body covered in purple markings as he shouted orders.

"Kill anyone you see!" he ordered. "But leave the human alive!" the creatures made a thrill scream as they ran off as Trake only smiled watching the very place he was born; burn. "Find him!"

"No don't!" Saira grabbed Brandon leg, hoping that he wouldn't go. "He's here for you, he'll kill you!" Cynder and Spyro were already gone, Volteer summoned both Flame and Ember to help protect the one's that needed protecting; now Brandon wanted to go, and help fend off Trake. He gave a sigh as he went down to her eye level, bringing a hand to her cheek as a tear was starting to form.

"I have to go Saira," he answered; his voice soft. "Trake was sent by my father," he hated the word and said It like ice. "To find me, I'm sure not to kill me but still; if I don't go and face him, many lives will be lost because of me!" he looked away toward the wall where Trake first came in. "I couldn't live with myself if that happened." He looked back toward Saira and kissed her on her snout, then rubbing the side of her face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red stone ring, taking Saira paw and putting it in her claws closing her paw. "Keep this safe with you okay? It was my mother's and now yours." Saira looked down at the red stone then back up to Brandon, he knew that he might not came back today that Trake might do something to make him want to go with the black dragon; so he would give her the ring to remember him by. By now Saira was fully crying, knowing why he gave it to her.

"Please don't…" she was cut off by his hand to her mouth.

"I will be back," he promised her. "Believe it." And with that, he turned away from her, looking back only once; then ran off toward the heat of battle, his tears now flowing down his face.

Spyro and Cynder started to attack as much of the bone monster as they could use all their skill they knew they brought down many; but they seemed stronger, faster, and smarter. When the black dragoness used her tornado spin to kill three of them, she tried again; but they jumped back evading the attack. Both were losing power and fast, soon Spyro own fire attack which he mastered, began to become weaker and weaker to the point where it only left a small black spot here he attacked from. More of the bones came and surrounded the two dragons as Trake himself came up with a smile. The bones moved away making a path for him as Spyro glared at the Drake that caused this.

"Where is he?" he asked plainly as nether Spyro or Cynder spoke. "Where is he?" this time he punched Spyro across the ace leaving three bloody mark on his face, causing the young dragon to groan in pain.

"Stop it!" Trake looked over to see Cynder struggling to be let go, the black dragon with red eyes only smiled as he made his way over to the old Terror of the Skies and held her chin as she snapped at his claws as he only laughed.

"I will, when you tell me where the son of Malefor is!" Cynder didn't say anything as Trake only laughed. "If you don't talk, I could do things to you; that I couldn't do to a male dragon!" he move closer as Cynder eyes grew wide until a knee of Brandon rammed his head hard; causing him to tumble to the ground in a bloody mess. Brandon landed on the ground and stood tall as the monsters around him growled; in turn his arms turned into a blaze of lighting, shooting the ground around him to match his rage. They backed away letting the two dragons hey held go as they landed on the ground with a thud as Trake started to get up smiling. "So you really are his son?" Brandon glared as his arms went back to normal.

_Brandon!_ It was Greydor. _Watch out! I can sense a power unlike I've ever seen before!_ Brandon nodded, Saira was right; he would only speak when he was needed. Trake made his way toward Brandon, but stopped when they were just out of reach to one another. Trake fought the eagerness to kill the human, as he smiled.

Brandon glared even harder seeing him smile like that as Trake started to laugh.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kill you!" cried the Drake. "But I told Master that I wouldn't kill you, but bring you back alive!" the Halfa eyes tighten when he heard what he called Malefor.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!" he cried. "You gave yourself to a monster, a killer; for what?"

"For power!" Brandon took a step back from the force of his scream. "I hate it when someone best be at anything! You took Saira when I wanted her, and since she had made her mind to be with you, I will destroy anything that thinks they can stop me!" Brandon brought up his arms to fight.

"Then let's see how much power you really have!" Trake only nodded getting ready as well.

Saira didn't care what Brandon said, she was going to help him no matter what. She ran toward where he went and stopped when she saw what was happing. Trake and Brandon were hand to hand in fighting. Trake tried to claw Brandon's arm, but the Halfa grabbed the incoming arm and flung him over his shoulders toward a wall. Arms turning into a flaming blaze to charged screaming as he punched the wall where Trake just was as he rolled. The wall he punched crumbled, but stood tall still as Trake blew what seemed to be a shadow flame at the Halfa causing him to be shot back, his feet still on the ground as it left smoke as he brought his hands to the ground to stop him. Trake was indeed stronger now, his body covered in black flames as he laughed. Brandon body shook with rage as a roar blew from his lips as he charged again, a purple light surrounding his body. Saira watched with wide eyes then looked over to see Spyro and Cynder try to get up as she ran over toward them.

"Cynder, Spyro!" she cried helping her friends to their feet's as they groaned. "Are you two alright?" Cynder was the first to answer.

"Yeah, we had much worst then this; Spyro?" the purple dragon nodded as he got up on his feet as well shaking his head. A rumble was felt and soon a large explosion! The three looked over to where Brandon and Trake once were, to se them gone; nothing but a blacken spot on the ground where they use to be! Saira ran over to the spot and looked around.

"Brandon!" she cried looking around still. "Brandon, where are you; Brandon!" Cynder brought a paw on her shoulder as Saira still looked around. "Where is he?" the two looked away.

"It was said," answered Spyro moving up to her. "That if a half-breed was to use too much power…that the force of the power would cause a small explosion…" Saira eyes grew wide as she broke down crying. Cynder sat besides her trying to smooth her tears away, but nothing was working; Brandon was gone.


	13. The Fight to Malefor

**Chapter Thirteen: The Fight to Malefor**

Saira kept to herself in the room she and her mate sheared as the days lingered on. She didn't seem the happy go lucky dragoness everyone knew her to be, after the death of Brandon. The Guardians thought it would be better to tell everyone who he really was.

**Three days ago…**

Before a tomb was laid for the half-breed that everyone knew, Terrador made his way up to the stage; looking at the sea of bodies before him. Cyril and Volteer stood beside him as Flame, Ember, Spyro, Cynder and Saira stood in front of him.

"As you may have known," Terrador spoke in a deep voice. "Brandon was a half-breed, half human, half dragon. We all told you that his father was unknown to us; but this was not true." Many whispers and mutters were heard as the dragons, moles and even Cheetahs alike spoke to themselves. "We knew who his father was, or should I say is; but kept it from your ears for fear of what you might think." He looked around to the bodies before him. "His father, is Malefor!" the crowd at once burst into a frenzy of yelling and screaming, Terrador roared causing everyone to silence; all but one.

"How could you allow the son of a monster to live along side us!" a voice screamed as many agreed. "He would've killed us all anyway soon enough if that Trake didn't!" Saira claws clutched into the earth as Cynder patted her shoulder.

"That's not true!" everyone looked down at a small Mole; who ran toward the stage. This was the very same Mole that held Brandon sword when Malefor first came to attack. "He would never do such a thing; Brandon was kind and saved many of our lives even my mommy and me!" the same voice was heard as the sea of bodies moved to show a deep yellow dragon.

"He was just faking you little brat!" he called out.

"He was not!" the child stomped his foot. "My mommy always told me something when I found out that one of my friends father did something bad when he was a kid. She said the sin of the father is never the sin of the son; and I believe that!" Saira gave a warm smile as the child defended her late mate. "He may have the blood of Malefor but that doesn't mean that he would've been like him I just know it!"

"He speaks the truth!" another dragon red this time, was heard as he stood beside the Mole. "Just because he carries the blood of that bastard doesn't make him anything like him! We all knew him well, we saw how caring he was and now you're going to hate him jus because we know his father? I don't think he's the monster, but all of you who think of him like that!" the yellow dragon didn't say anything as Volteer made his way up.

"He gave up everything to keep this place safe." He looked up. "He taught us things, like how even two different species can still love each other," he looked down a Saira who had her head down. "And even taught me a few things; I am glad to have known him as a friend!" Cyril nodded and took his turn.

"I didn't' know Brandon that much, but I agree with Volteer and the young one here." He looked down toward the Mole. "He will never truly be Malefor son; never."

With the help of many, a stone grave was put in the spot where Brandon was last seen, with a few words printed on the stone.

_Here lay the soul of Brandon_

_A friend_

_A mate_

_A dragon_

Saira wept as those words were put down, friends came to comfort her; but it made it worse. Soon the friends Brandon made, even if he didn't know them left; only Saira remained looking at the grave, crying still.

**Present day**

Spyro and Cynder stood close to each other as they watched as the sun began to rise for a new day to start. Ever since Brandon passed, nothing seemed to be the same; Sprax had gone back to his mother and father place when he heard that something was happening. Spyro couldn't leave but told Sprax to give his mother and father his loved as his brother wiped toward the forest were hey lived. Flame and Ember stayed close to each other, became closer as the days pasted which was great for Spyro, getting a break from the pink dragoness bugging. The Guardians Volteer and Cyril sent word out with the help of Hunter an old friend from the Cheetah village, to send word to any other dragons out there that they needed an ice, electricity and fire Guardians for training. He left but not without paying respect to his friends fallen comrade. At last Cynder spoke.

"It has to stop." Spyro looked over at her, wondering what she meant. "The fighting, the pain, the deaths; it has to stop!" Spyro agreed without a doubt. "So, I saw we take the fight to Malefor!" Spyro jerked away from Cynder when he heard that.

"Cynder, even if we could; we don't even know where he is hiding!" Cynder looked down.

"What about the Pool of Visions?" Spyro thought for a moment. "If you think of Malefor, don't you think that you could see where he's hiding?" again Spyro thought then lit up.

"Yes… yes! I can do that, I mean I did it when I had to find my power once; so why not with a living person!" Cynder was up with him as they both ran toward the pool to see if their idea would work.

Saira closed her eyes as she tried to work her earth power. She reopened them and shot an earth missile after missile at the targets that was laid out for her as Terrador nodded.

"That's enough for today Saira," she only nodded as she turned to leave; only to have a tail stop her. "Saira, we all miss him too; but you can't always be like this, a zombie." Saira didn't say anything as Terrador sigh letting her go. She made her way down the hallway, her head down thinking to herself.

_ Saira…_ her head shot up as she looked around, she heard her name; but it was from a voice she never heard of. _Saira, can you hear me; answer me if you do please…_

"I hear you," she answered still looking around as the voice sigh.

_ Thank god, I never thought I find a way though your mind._ Saira was confused.

"Who are you?" The voice gave a small sigh.

_Greydor._ Saira stopped and went wide eyes. She knew who Greydor was, Brandon alter self.

"Greydor!" she cried. "Is it really you, does that me Brandon is alive?" Greydor again sigh.

_In a way yes, please we us go to the Guardians so I may speak to them all!_ Saira didn't understand what he meant b in a way, but listened all the same.

Everyone was in the small room, the two fire breathers sat side by side almost touching as Spyro and Cynder were the last to come in.

"Guys we have news!" Saira looked over as she nodded.

"So do I, that's why, bring you here" again Greydor spoke.

_Tell them that we have to tell them first…I don't know how long I can do this for…_ Saira nodded.

"I have to tell you mine first, please it's important!" everyone else looked to each other; they haven't seen her like this since the day Brandon was gone.

"Alright young one, speak then." Saira was about to speak when Greydor spoke in her head again.

_Allow me to speak with them._ Saira was a little confused on his request, and how he was going to do it for that matter. _Just let your mind go numb, and I'll do the rest._ Saira nodded and closed her eyes, letting her body relax. A feeling went over her as her body shook, Terrador was about to go to see if she was alright, when her eyes opened to show Malefor eyes. "Greetings everyone," it was Greydor voice. "It's nice to speak to you all now."

Everyone jumped back. Frighten at what they just saw as Greydor snickered.

"Do not fear," he reassured. "I did not take over her body fully; I'm only taking it over for a few moments to tell you something important!" Everyone looked toward each other; Sparx hovered by his brother eyeing the Greydor version of Saira with concern and whispered to Spyro.

"I don't like this bro," he had just come back the other day, saying that their folks did miss not having Spyro come but accepted why he couldn't come. "I mean, those eyes freak me out!" Spyro eye turned to the dragonfly.

"I understand where you're coming from," he answered. "But this is the best way to find Brandon and get him back!" Sparx only crossed his arms, still not liking how their friend, was the son of their enemy. Volteer, being the kind of dragon he was one that most wanting to know as much as he could, went up toward the dragon using Saira and peered closer at him/her.

"This is utterly amazing!" he cried looking closer causing Greydor to shrink back. "I have also wished to know what Brandon alters sounded like, and here we get the chance; but how are you here when he not, isn't he dead?" Greydor shook Saira head.

"No," he answered. "That blast was fake, caused by Malefor himself to make you all think we were dead so that he could…" he looked down sighing. "Brandon is strong I'll say that, but I don't know how long he can last." Spyro made his way up.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Greydor looked toward him.

"Brandon and me together have a very strong mind, but he asked, more like begged for me to come and tell you all where he was; and to say that he was still thinking of Saira and that she was the source of that will power." He smiled. "You truly don't have any idea how much he loves her!" Ember made her way up and nodded.

"I think we do, but now; where are you?" Greydor nodded and went toward the Pool of Vision. Touching the water with Saira paw, the green dragon soon fell onto her side as Cynder and Spyro ran to her side.

She groaned loudly as her head shook, her voice back and eyes as well.

"W…what?" she looked around dazed until she looked toward Cynder. "Did…did he tell you guys?" Volteer walked up and shook his head.

"Not tell, but show." The pool cleared from its ripple to show their old Temple, but it had a more sinister look with Apes walking around. The view flew into the temple as everyone else watched, the room where Spyro used to train had a hole now, leading down into many holding cells. Each of those cells had ether a Cheetah, a mole or a dragon. But one, in the far end, held Brandon without a shirt on with many scars and fresh blood dripping down his side; Saira gasped out and was about to touch the water, when the image vanished. Saira didn't say anything as she stilled watched the pool, everyone else watched what she would do until she stood straight*

"We got to save him and the others!" Terrador grunted and nodded.

"I'll come too," he looked toward his comrades. "You two still need to find your candidates, and if Brandon is in that bad of shape now, he'll need someone to carry him!" Cyril nodded.

"Yes, this is true; when we'll you leave?" everyone looked toward Saira, as if this was her mission to lead; and in a way, it was.

"Tonight," she answered. "Tonight we go and get my mate, our friend; and those captives tonight!


	14. A friend in Need

**Chapter Fourteen: A Friend in need**

In the cold cell under what use to be the Guardians temple, Brandon sat on the far wall away from the cell door before him. Cuts were seen on his chest, one open as blood poured from the wound, trying his best to stop the flow of blood; with no avail. Greydor had made it back to Bandon just after Trake had his fun with him. Malefor only gave Trake this time to "play" with his son to make him join their ranks. Bandon would only smile the whole time, making Trake all the madder until Malefor stopped him for fear of killing the half-breed. As he say by on the wall, Greydor stood silent, they thought it would be better to wait until the torture started to help each other out, so they didn't say anything to each other. Brandon looked down his chest, the cuts burned with fire as he groaned, he missed Saira and all his friends back at Warfang; his home. He didn't care if he wasn't raised there; it will always be his and Greydor home. The cell he was in had cells beside each other, each was empty as well as the cell in front of him; and he didn't feel like yelling out to talk to some of the people here who were scare out of their minds. When he started to close his eyes to sleep, a slight scream awoke him. Opening his eyes he peered down the hallway to see two Apes holding a human teen! Brandon eyes grew wide when the human male teen was thrown in the cell next to him as he gave a slight grunt as he hit the wall. Just like Brandon he had green eyes but unlike him; he had short brown hair. He wore big round glasses which surprised Brandon how they didn't fall off when he was thrown. His shirt was a plain white, his jeans blue. He looked a bit skinny but some blub in his arms and legs showed that he had some sort of strength.

"Hey," called Brandon. "You okay?" the human turned over and grew wide eye when he saw Brandon.

"Hey, another human!" he cried. "Man, I thought I was the only one here…" he grew quite then; almost shy like. Brandon smiled a bit and brought his hand out from the bars.

"Names Brandon, Brandon Casey; and you?" the new human looked down at his hand then up to his face then slowly took it shaking his hand.

"Nathan Sullens, so what's your story Brandon?"

For most of the time Brandon told Nathan about his life, he also told him about how he was a half breed which caused the human to laugh; but not until Brandon brought a fire ball in his hand.

"That's amazing!" cried Nathan. "First a portal, then getting capture by Apes then finding out dragons are real and now this; this is so cool!" Brandon chuckled.

"I take it you like to learn new things?"

"Are you kidding?" he cried making Brandon jump back a bit. "I love to, and I love to make things too; you see I'm an inventor!" Brandon laughed shaking his head as Greydor laughed.

_I can see him and Volteer getting along just fine._ Brandon chuckled and agreed when a thought came to mind.

"You said a portal…what do you mean?" Nathan brought his hand to his chin and began to think.

"Well," he started. "I was on my way home, after again getting picked on for my smarts and not so strong form. I was locked out again, forgetting my keys and thought I would just climb in the back window, when it happened. I dropped my bag and when I bent down to pick it up, a blue light was seen below my feet. I turned slowly around and saw what seemed to be a blue tear behind me!" he shook his head. "I was freaked out! And when I felt a pull and tug I started to scream; and well…you know the rest." Brandon nodded, understanding his story; but what caused a portal to be open and send him here? "The weird thing is," he went on. "When I was dragged down here, I saw another human; much older and wearing white robe!" this caught Brandon off guard. Why the need for a human that they didn't throw down here. "He had a blue print showing a body of a wingless dragon with what looked to be robotic drawings!" again Brandon was piffled.

_What does this mean?_ Asked Greydor and Nathan together.

"I have no idea," answering both of their questions.

Spyro watched the temple from his hiding spot above a cliff. He had seen the Apes patrol the area for any sight of anyone trying to get in; or out. He looked closer using his keen dragon eyes, but he couldn't find anyway inside without warning everyone else of their actions. Cynder made her way to his side and looked as well. Saira was behind them with Flame, Ember, and Terrador waiting to see what they could do to save their friend and allies.

"Be still young one," Terrador said in a annoyed voice as he watched Saira pace. "We will do what we can." Saira looked over and went back to pacing as Spyro and Cynder glided down from their spot in front of their group.

"Well?" asked Saira stopping at last.

"The whole place is surrounded by Apes," Answered Spyro looking at Saira frown. "We can't risk just running in without one of us getting hurt; or worse!" Flame stood up from his spot by Ember.

"You know," he questioned. "You earth dragons can move earth to your will, but you just can't make a tunnel to just go under then and pop in the holding cells to just save him!" Terrador and Saira looked to each other then to him. "You're kidding me…you can do that?" Terrador nodded.

"Yes," he rubbed his head. "I just err…forgot." Flame groaned as he shook his head.

"Great, we wasted all this time thinking on how we can go _though_ the temple when we could've just went _under_!" Ember glared and smacked the back of his head.

"Hey listen, we are all trying to get him out in the best way possible; just because they forgot one thing doesn't mean you can get snippy like that!" Flame groaned as he rubbed his head and nodded.

"Okay…sorry." Saira and Terrador nodded as Spyro came up.

"I'll help as well; ready?" the two other earth dragons nodded as they brought their paws tightly to the ground as a hole was being formed.

Brandon held his eyes closed and pointed it toward the bars of his cell. So far fire and electricity had no effect on the bars, so he thought maybe he could trigger another power deep within him. His hands tighten as the air around him grew colder; Nathan felt it too and watched with awe as the half-breed hand began to frost. Brandon fingers twitched causing ice to drop from his finger tips. But as soon as he let the ice leave his hands to the bar, his wounds that heal over reopened causing blood to flow down and him; to fall on his back.

"Brandon!" the black hair human couldn't move, his body felt numb as if that little ice took everything out of him. But the ice went from his cell toward Nathan as it began to freeze the cells; then break into pieces too many to count. Brandon covered his eyes as well as Nathan until the pieces hit the ground, letting Nathan go to his side. Brandon groaned and looked around.

"We…got to get…the others…out!" Nathan nodded and went over to a wall and pulled off a key and started to unlock the cells. Many dragons and moles alike went to Brandon side to help him up. The Cheetah that was capture went to another wall that held small swords and shields and gave them to themselves and the moles as they took them looking toward Brandon. Nathan helped Brandon to his feet as a dragon came up toward Brandon.

"Your Brandon right?" asked the dragon as he nodded. "You need some crystals I'm surprised you went as long as you did without using one!" he led Brandon toward a corner that held two small crystals, a red and green. "Green brings your power back, and red heals you; all you have to do is break it!" Brandon nodded and decided to do the green one first. Closing his eyes he brought his hand out as his fire ball shot out breaking the crystal. He shattered with ease and soon it went toward the body of Brandon and entered his body. His eyes closed as he stood on his own standing tall flexing his arms.

"Whoa, I fell great; agh!" he went on his knees as the blood from his wounds got worst as he brought his hand up and punched the red one, as it did the same as the last; this time healing much of his wounds, but not all. He stood up again dusting his pants and arms as the moles brought their blades up.

"We'll fight with you!" they cried. "Lead us!" The Cheetahs nodded their heads as many of the dragons did as well, Brandon looking toward the door he was handed two small daggers as he held one in each hand.

"Let get out of here then!" he cried running toward the door with his followers behind.


	15. An old comrade Returns

**Chapter Fifteen: A old comrade Ruturns**

The group of captures had made it to the bottom of the stairs, but the Apes already knew of their plans.

"Stop them!" cried the one that seemed to be in charged. "Don't kill the black hair human, but kill everyone else!"

"They just don't quit!" Brandon held his two daggers to his side as a wave of arrows flew down from above. "Fire breathers; get our point and flank and burn those arrows! Ice users, make sure to make a shield to any they miss just in case; earth dragons shoot back your own attacks toward those archers!" everyone listened to what the half breed spoke of, getting into place the fire dragons blew a wave of fire to where they saw the arrows come to, the ice dragon made a wall of ice as some of the arrows broke though; once this was done, the earth dragons shot their heads up and shoot earth missiles toward them; killing many in the cross fire. Nathan watched from behind Brandon, only a small sword in hand as he shook a bit.

"How can you be this clam Brandon?" he almost screamed as the Halfa shot his own fire attacks toward the arrows. "It's like you've been doing this for a while!" Brandon gave a laugh and nodded.

"In a way, I have. Anyway you're the brains of this fight; any ideas?" Nathan looked around trying to find the best way to get rid of many Apes in one move. He saw a loose rope above the heads of those Apes from the top of the stairs and smirked.

"There!" he cried pointing s Brandon looked up. "Shoot that thing down and watch what happens!" Brandon nodded and channelled his fire on that one spot then shot it, it whizzed past two Apes as they laughed.

"You missed!" one of them cried laughing.

"Did I?" asked Brandon smiling as a tear was heard. The two looked back to see the rope snap, sending boulders from above crashing them; and many others making the sea of arrows stop. "Now, storm this place!" cried Brandon holding his dagger in the air. "We are going to reclaim this temple in the name of the Guardians that kept us safe for all these years, we're going to kick Malefor out of this place and make him fear us!" the others cheered as they followed Brandon orders and started to run up the stairs, but once they reach the top, a explosion greeted them casing many to hit the nearby wall groaning in pain. Nathan was one of these bodies that hit the wall as Brandon and a few other dragons and moles looked to where the attack came from; which made them take a step back. "Impossible," muttered Brandon as the very thing that attacked them landed on the ground before them.

The floor where the stairs started crumbled; and fell inward as a hole was seen. Terrador was the first to fly out and land by the hole, Saira was next as Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember soon flew out as well.

"Brandon!" Saira ran into the cells only to see that it was empty. "He's not here?" she asked with a questionable look. "Where the hell is he?" a scream was heard from above as everyone looked up to see a bright red dragoness fall from the floor above them. Terrador was able to catch the young dragon and laid her to the ground as Ember ran up.

"I'll heal her!" she said as he brought a paw over her wound around her chest as a light glow was seen, sealing the wound; but she still had many more.

"It…was…horrible." She answered in a almost whisper.

"What was?" asked Spyro leaning closer to hear, as well as everyone else.

"I never seen…anything like it before!" her eyes darted to the faces before her. "His body held the flesh of a dragon, but also metal and wire were seen within his body, his right eye a deep red as the metal was seen there. His arm turned into a hole and blasted a blue fire at us…Brandon…he…" she groaned as Saira started to fly up but Flame stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a stern voice. "Didn't you just listen to what she just said?" Saira swiped his paw away from her tail as she growled.

"I don't care!" she screamed. "My mate is up there and I will not lose him again!"

"We have to think this though!" their was a edge of command in his voice. "Do you think that Brandon wants you to go up there, only to have yourself hurt of worse?" Saira looked away. "Think about it, I heard when Brandon became enrage when Spyro talked about his mother in a bad way, he lost it; imagine what he would be like if you were killed!" Terrador made his way toward them and nodded.

"Spoken like a Guardian Flame and he is right Saira, we have to think this though."

"I think I can be useful." Heads turned toward the cell room as a dragon about the size of Terrador made his way out. Just like Cynder his scales were red and black, in fact he looked to be the male version of Cynder in every way. While Cynder had a slim body, he had the body of a male, showing that indeed he was male.

"Steele!" the young dragons looked toward Terrador as his eye grew wide. "Is that you?" The dragon nodded moving closer.

"Yes master Terrador," he answered. "It has been a while hasn't it?" the earth dragon nodded.

"Indeed it has, why are you here?" Steele closed his eyes and reopened them.

"I planed on breaking the captures here and make sure they return to Warfang, but I couldn't just pop in saying, 'I'm here to save you' now could I? When I was about to strike I saw this human as they call themselves talk with Malefor. It seemed this human and Malefor made a deal about how they would bring back someone from the dead; only if he gave Malefor what he wanted." Everyone looked toward him with a questionable look. "And he already gave him what he wanted, part of it I should saw; the very thing that human Brandon is fighting even as we speak.

Brandon was fling to the wall away from the others as the thing before him laughed.

"Get up Brandon and show me this power you have!" Brandon groaned as he opened his eyes to see Trake, but not at the same time. Part of his body was ripped open to show robotic body parts. Both of his arms were gone only to have arms made of metal in their place which whirled as he laughed. Half of his dragon face was gone to show a robotic version as the red eye the dragoness spoke of turned to look at Brandon. "Because I don't care now, I will kill you!" Brandon felt a robot foot on his head as he screamed in pain, Nathan started to awake from his knock out and saw what was happening. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind. Picking up a sword he ran toward Trake, jumping a bit and bringing the blade down cutting off Trake right arm. Trake didn't scream or move until he turned back to Nathan who walked backwards, his arms shaking as Take got off of Brandon and began to stoke the brown hair human. He picked up his arm as metal and wire connoted to his body as Nathan watched.

"That would be so cool," he said. "If it wasn't the last thing I was going to see!" Trake laughed as he moved closer, but was shot back by a dark fire causing him to ram into the wall, falling outside. Nathan looked over to see Steele and the rest of the dragons fly up from the stairs looking at Nathan. Nathan took a step back seeing the large dragons as Brandon groaned.

"Don't worry…" he gasped. "They're friends…"

"Brandon!" Saira ran over as the human/dragon stood up as Saira jumped on his chest causing him to cry out in pain as the dragoness kissed, nuzzled, and hugged him as he hugged back.

"Told you I would be fine…" this only caused the dragoness to cry harder as Terrador went over to Nathan who shirked back from the dragon gaze.

"Is this the human you spoke of Steele?" Steele looked over and shook his head.

"No, that's not him…" Brandon was able to push Saira off as he stood up.

"Another human; what did he want?" Steele told him what he knew as Brandon thought. "What could he want so badly…" Steele shrugged his shoulders as Trake roared as he jumped back into the hole he was thrown from as Steele took a battle stance.

"I'll take care of this freak!" he cried. "You get everyone else out!" Brandon as going to say something like this was his battle; but he was too weak to even walk much less fight. Terrador picked both Brandon and Nathan and brought them to his back as the others began to pick up everyone that couldn't walk. Already Trake and Steele were in a tight battle. Take arm like the dragoness said turned into cannon sand started to fire only to have Steele disappear and reappear. "Go now!" Terrador gave a look toward his comrade and nodded taking the two humans he had and flying down toward the hole as the others were close behind; only hearing the sound of wall breaking and Trake robot like roar.

_I do not own Nathan or Steele; these are from two different fans of my stories. Steele belongs to Dark Killer and Nathan belongs to Bullitx92. _


	16. The Female Warrior

**Chapter Sixteen: ****The Female Warrior**

The hole the earth Guardian and Saira made was large enough for all of the moles and dragons that could walk or fly to fit them all in. Terrador walked to save his strength just in case they were to fight as Brandon kept looking behind hearing the sound of battle. He hated how someone who didn't really know him was risking his life to save them all, it should've been him that would fight from them; but he was too weak still. Nathan was more then glad to leave the place where he was capture, but only on thing was stuck in his head.

"Why didn't those Apes want to kill you?" he asked Brandon as he looked away.

"Their master and very one who capture us…is my father." Nathan eye grew wide with shock.

"You mean…that dragon with the yellow cat like eyes with dirty scales…is your father?" Brandon nodded as Saria hovered close to Nathan giving him a glare as he moved back.

"Just because that bastard is his father," she pointed out glaring still. "doesn't mean that Brandon is anything like him.

"It's okay Saira…I don't care what people think of me anymore." Saira looked over as he smiled looking up. "I know who I am, and I'll say this. He may be my father by blood; but that's all. He has no right to call me his son." Nathan looked toward him and nodded.

"I didn't mean to sound like I did Brandon," he said. "It just…it's still hard for me to think of a human and a dragon being mates!" Both Saira and Brandon looked to each other to him as he saw their looks and went wide eyes. "You mean…" Brandon laughed as Saira flew closer as they sheared a heartfelt kiss.

Trake was thrown to the wall again. He growled in his new way as h brought his arm up causing a metal rope to fall from his claws as it crackled with lighting. The male version of Cynder, Steele saw this and jumped out of the way as the half flesh half metal Drake whip the rope toward the ground where he was; making a thick line of melting rock. Steele saw this and had to make sure not to get hit by one of those attacks as Trake smiled shooting mini missiles toward the black and red dragon as Steele shot his own black fire toward them causing a small explosion. Steele covered his face with his wing as dust flew toward him. When he dared look; Trake was gone. A hole where he used to be was seen as he looked down; it was too dark to see and guessed he was ether dead or escaped. The walls around him began to crumble as he looked around, one pillar started to fall as he jumped out of the way, looking down he saw the way Terrador came in and jumped down; keeping his wings close to his body until the tunnel curved up slightly to walk, but even then he didn't stop flying, because the tunnel behind him began to fall apart.

Boh Saira and Terrador head shot up as well as the rest of the earth dragons tat was with them. They all looked behind then started to fly faster as Terrador took the air causing Brandon to hold on to his spike as well as Nathan.

"What's going on?" cried Nathan over the howl of the wind rushing to his face as he saw many of the dragons carry more Cheetahs and Moles. He looked behind to se why they were running (or flying faster) to see Steele zip by them. He looked back again and went wide eyes when he saw that the tunnel was going down. "Holy shit!" Brandon looked back and stood on Terrador back.

"Holy shit is right!" he brought his hands back until they were behind his back, they glowed blue as frost were seen from his hands as he shot it toward the back tunnel. The tunnel started to freeze, but even then the rocks broke though as Brandon cursed. "Terrador!" the dragon looked back and nodded.

"Everyone, go up now!" he shifted his weight and flew upward punching the roof with his paws and moving with his power. Brandon and Nathan covered their faces as rocks and dirt hit their faces, but it was soon ended when light hit their eyes. Terrador flew out of the tunnel with the others right behind him, the last dragon with a mole on her back made it out just in time for the tunnel to collapse behind her as she flew on to the ground, the mole jumping off kissing the dirt. Steele made his way toward them with a few cuts on his chest, but nothing that couldn't be taken care with a healer. Terrador bent down so that Brandon and Nathan could jump off, the brown hair human slapping his legs to wake them up as Brandon stretched; popping his back. He shivered a bit, seeing how it was night now and a little cold as Saira made her way toward him.

"You okay?" Brandon nodded.

"Just a little cold." He answered as Spyro made his way toward him.

"What did they do to you in there?" Brandon looked down as he closed his eyes.

"They tried to make me like Malefor, evil and corrupted; thank god Greydor was with me or I might not have been able to withhold them." Nathan seemed confused.

"Greydor, whose he?" Brandon looked over.

"Long story, I'll tell you later; after we get to Warfang.

"I don't think so!" Brandon head shot over to see Trake, a arm missing as well as his red eye. He somewhat limped closer and stopped bringing his only arm up. "We h…h…have a fight to finish!" Steele looked over to him and was about to go and crash the mess up robot dragon, when Brandon stopped him.

"No…" he answered. "He wants me, so I'll finish this." Steele looked over and nodded.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're still pretty weak, and you might kill him; might." Brandon nodded.

"I know," he answered again moving up as Cynder held Saira back. "I want this to be a fair fight." Steele gave him a hard look, but nodded again as everyone backed away as Brandon moved closer as Trake half limped toward him. "I don't get you Trake," Brandon told him looking at him. "First you sold your body to Malefor for power, and then you sold everything just to become this!" he pointed to him. "Why?"

"Why?" he roared. "To kill you, all my life I was always stronger, faster, and got everything I ever wanted. Then you come in and take Saira away from me!" Brandon glared and growled.

"I did not take her, you lost her because you were with another dragoness; what kind of mate is that? A mate is to be with the one they love though the worst of the worst, to tell them they love them; to never break their heart!" he shook his head. "You are none of these things Trake, this is your own doing; this is your life."

"Shut up!" he cried. "You know n…n…nothing of my life; you don't know the pain I have! Saira was the only one I wanted but I am a man, if she doesn't like me going with others too bad for her; because she's mine!" Brandon growled.

"She belongs to no one!" he ran and punched his face causing the Drake to fall on the ground, he started to stand up again but Brandon kneed his chin causing him to fall on his back. Trake pulled out his rope again and was about to whip the half breed when Brandon stomped on his arm breaking it off; this time Trake howled in pain as Brandon picked up the arm and threw it away looking down at the broken Drake. He pulled out one of his daggers and brought it to Trake chest and held it over his chest, put didn't move. Everyone watched as Trake glared looking away.

"Go on!" he cried. "Kill me!" Brandon eyes were closed as he brought the dagger back and sheath it, and started to walk away.

"No…" he answered. "You've already died." Trake stood up as he glared; lighting shooting from where his arms once were.

"Get back here and kill me!" Brandon looked back and shook his head.

"Just look at yourself Trake, look at what you made yourself to be. You attacked your own home, your followers left you because they knew what you were doing was wrong, but was afraid to leave you. You have nothing Trake, all because of your huge ego!" Trake roared his answer as Brandon threw him one of the daggers he had to his feet. "You wish to die, go on; but I will not kill someone who is like this." Trake looked down toward the dagger and looked up, he picked up the dagger with his tail; a smirk on his face as Brandon held his back to him. His tail was brought back as he threw the blade. Saira screamed as Brandon turned around, as two pieces of the daggers flew by his head.

Someone who was a little bit shorter then him wearing a black cloak and had its face covered in black cloth held Brandon mother sword in its hand as he looked with wide eyes. It turned around to show a bit of a bump around hits chest, and deep green eyes with pale human skin looking back. Brandon gasped backing away as Trake roared charging as the female human ran toward the Drake slashing only once. Trake gasped as his body shook, and then fell over on his back; not moving. The female sword wielders sheath the sword and looked back toward the group behind her one last time; before running off.

"Wait!" Brandon started to run forward but fell on his knee feeling sharp pains in his chest. Spyro ran up to his friend as well as Nathan as they tried to get him up but he pushed them away. "I…I need to go after her!" Nathan shook his head.

"You can't man!" he cried. "Look at you, you can't even stand! What's so important about some old women who saved your life?" he glared at him causing him to back up.

"That _an old woman was_ my mother!"


	17. A Story of a Mother

**Chapter Seventeen: A Story of a Mother**

Brandon didn't speak much the fly back to Warfang; many of the dragons that were capture came from different clans of dragons and wished to go back. The earth dragon Terrador allowed them to live and prayed them safe flight. The Moles stayed with the dragon on legend and the Guardian, waiting to return home to their family. Steele had agreed to come too, like the battle with Cynder he had helped, he wish to help with this battle; and hope to rid the world of Malefor and Blackness for good. Nathan had no choice of the matter but to come along. He didn't know how he would get home and wished to help in some way. He told every one of his smarts and many he could draw out plans for new inventions or battle plans for everyone to use. He still felt somewhat scared of the dragons around him, even though Brandon told them they were friends; but he still felt unease ether way. Once the group made it though the gate, all eyes went to Brandon who they thought were dead, a few went up and greeted him with hands shakes and good will. He only nodded; lost in his own world. Saira was worried for her mate, she never seen him like this before, so quite; so far away. Spyro told her that he was just thinking, the human women that saved them who Brandon claimed to be his mother must have put him in a sate of shock. Cynder agreed with Spyro, she also told Saira to just watch over Brandon and he'll be back in no time.

Volteer and Cyril was more then surprised to see Brandon alive, they both gave their welcomes back and good will; but Brandon didn't say much. They were even more surprised to see Steele walk in after Terrador as they all sheared welcomes and short stories. Brandon slipped away from the chattering and went up the stairs toward his and Saira room as Nathan watched until Cyril came from behind.

"Hello there young one." Nathan jumped back and backed away from the ice dragon keeping his head down.

"H…hello…" he muttered under his breath as Cyril cocked his head to the side. Spyro came up beside Cyril then.

"He's a little shy I think," Spyro told the ice dragon. And he was capture by Malefor forces so I think he's ill willed of us at the moment." Cyril gave a slight nod as Volteer came up.

"Your Nathan, right?" the human looked up for a short moment and nodded. "Well I head you have a smart mind and love new things, I have these books that need reading and some plans of old inventions the Moles made long ago. I could one of your talents to help me draw out plans to make them better; if you're interested?" Nathan looked up at once.

"You're asking me for help?" he asked as Volteer laughed.

"Yes, It would be good to have someone else in this temple who can shear that greatness of an over smart thinking and planer. Maybe we can use some of your inventions of they can better help us!" Nathan eyes shone with interest as he nodded.

"Alright; I even had an idea that might better help Brandon out with his powers; I just need…" the two walked away shearing thoughts and plans as Cyril shook his head.

"Great…" he muttered. "Another Volteer…" Spyro gave a short chuckle as Cynder came up and tapped Spyro shoulder. He turned around to see her nudge her head over toward his room.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked as Spyro only nodded, the two making their way toward the room. Steele saw this and only gave a slight smile.

"It's hard to think that's Cynder after everything that happened." Terrador nodded and stood beside his old friend.

"Indeed it is," he turned to look at him. "You still have the same room if you choose to use it; you know where it is." Steele nodded.

"Thank you, I think I will turn in now that you mention that." He gave a slight bow and turned to leave; taking off into the air.

In Spyro room, the two dragons sat in front of the fireplace as Spyro brought it to life with his breath. Cynder watched the flames flicker as the glow bounced off Spyro scales giving him a slight glow. She smiled at his looks, knowing that this was right.

"Spyro…" she started. "Do you remember what happened after we stopped Malefor the first time?" Spyro looked over toward her, the fire lighting in his purple eyes as he nodded.

"Yes, the world was breaking apart and I used much of my power to stop it." She nodded.

"I mean before that?" Spyro looked back to the fire, he was glad the fire light blocked the blush he was now getting.

"I…heard you say, 'I love you'." This time it was Cynder turn to blush as she lent closer to Spyro, he turned to see her muzzle close to his as he started to breathe deeper.

"I meant it…" she pushed her lips to his as she kissed him. Spyro gave a surprised muff, but soon closed his own eyes kissing her back. They both screamed in their head thanking whatever gods were watching that this was happening. The purple dragon moved closer to her, wrapping his tail around Cynder's own as they broke the kiss for air. The two looked at each other deep in their eyes as Spyro moved up and nuzzled her cheek.

"I love you too Cynder," he whispered. "I…just didn't know how to tell you." Cynder returned the nuzzle, she was given as they lay next to each other by the fire, shearing another kiss.

Brandon stood outside on the walkway outside his door window. He brought a black shirt on as he looked toward the raising moons that were rising. The thought of how his mother died and how he watched it burned in his head. His mind telling him that the women he saw early was not his mother; but his heart, told him another story. For the first time in a long time, Brandon slid to the ground of the walkway holding his head in his hands close to his knees as he cried. He wanted to believe that it was his mother, but again the thought of what happened to her rushed back casing him to cry harder. The door to his room opened as the green dragoness walked in, hearing his soft cries as she went over. She saw him sitting on the ground in a blubbing mess as she went over and brought a wing over him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried more, soon Saira join; because of her seeing him like this. Soon Brandon tears dried as he pulled himself away from his mate but didn't move.

"That couldn't be my mother…" he whispered as Saira listened.

"You said you're mother died…" she said. "How did she die?" Brandon arms tightened as his hands clutched at the floor.

"I was fifteen years old," he started. "It was the day of my birthday, my mother thought she would take me to see a movie of my choice, which she did." He looked away as he went on. "We were on our way home when I notice that we were being followed by two guys, I whispered to my mother of this and she nodded, didn't look back but quicken our pace. The men followed us still, and when we rounded the corner; another man waited for us. One of the men that were following us grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my throat, I tried to scream but he held my mouth as the other two grabbed my mother and pulled us into a dark building. She started to rip her clothes off…and rape her." Saira eyes grew wide with shock. "I watched the whole thing, the man holding me down watching as he saw his friends rape her, they even took turns, holding me and raping her. At last the sounds of the police were heard. Someone called them sawing what happened. The three thought it was me who called them and threw me to the wall, I gave a short cry at the pain, but even more when I felt one kick my gut. I looked up to see the one that had the knife go up to my mom and…slit her throat." He could feel the tears coming again. They ran out, as I ran to my mother, trying to stop the bleeding. The men were caught outside as one officers came to me trying to pull me away from my mother limp naked body, saying she was gone; but I wouldn't give up… they let me go on, but when the tears flowed down…only then did I stop."

He looked toward Saira crying still.

"I didn't even go to her burly, I just ran; ran and ran…" he looked away ashamed. "Because of me…my mother died."

"Brandon…" Saira held him close to her. "It wasn't you're faults…it wasn't…" Brandon didn't say anything, he just looked forward. When he did speak he looked up.

"I want to think that it's her…but who would want to bring her back but Malefor?" Saira didn't hold those answers and didn't want to try to answer it.

"I don't know…" she answered. "But one day, the answers will come." Brandon gave a slight nod as he hugged Saira, kissing her on the lips as she kissed back. They soon stood up and went to their pillow bed. Brandon took off his shirt and laid on his back as Saira laid her head on his chest looking at him as he closed his eyes to sleep, she soon followed, wrapping her tail around his hand and sleeping as well.

_There is a extended part for Spyro and Cynder, rated M for mature, if you like it PM me but you must review the chapter first._


	18. A day for Halfa

**Chapter Eighteen: A day for Halfa**

A fire blast was shot toward the black hair Halfa as he shot back with his own; the two fires collided causing a small force to blow both Spyro and Brandon back from the ground. Before the cloud could clear the half dragon half human made his move and ran straight ahead to try to punch the purple dragon, but he was not there. The smoke cleared as Brandon looked around for the dragon, he looked up knowing that he could fly and gasped bringing his right arm up as the purple dragon own forearm slammed into his. The human was pushed a bit toward the ground as below him the earth crake, this caused Brandon to go wide eye until he grabbed a hold of his horns and started to lift him over his head. But Spyro remembered the last time he did this and twisted his body ramming his hind legs to his chest hard. The air left Brandon as he stumbled backwards as Spyro opened his mouth, electricity snapped a rounded his open muzzled as Brandon saw this and smiled. His arms snapping with his own as the two shot their blasts. The two collided like their fire as they held on for as long as they could, Brandon eyes frown as sweat begin to pour from his face toward the ground. For the past week this was daily for the two friends. Spyro did promise Brandon that he would teach him how to fight, but never did get a chance. Though Brandon could handle his own, he still had much to learn. Today he was a bit off because of two things, one being the death of his mother; the other, his birthday. The Halfa was now eighteen (hint the chapter) and felt very strange. The night before he felt his body tingle as he slept, and woke up today with new muscles he never knew he had! He could hold his elements out much longer then he could which surprised him. But he did have his limits. Jumping to the side the blast they held hit the wall of the training room as it broke a bit off. Spyro grunted as he watched Brandon run toward him with his foot coming toward him; but the dragon saw this and jumped on his leg and tackled Brandon while he was in the air. The two rolled onto the ground trying to get the upper hand, but at last Spyro sat on top of him with his tail blade at the tip of Brandon neck; the two breathing heavly.

"I win…" he gasped while smiling as Brandon chuckled; breathing just as hard.

The two made their way out of the training hall side by side as they laughed, the first time in a long time for the eighteen human looking dragon.

"So what does human do for their hatch day, or should I saw birthday?" Brandon gave it some thought, the day his mother died was the last true one he ever had.

"Well," he answered. "Friends and family come over to have a party or just hang out, there's cake, gifts, and a few games played!" he smiled. "I remember this one time my mom gave me a bike; it was awesome!" Spyro only nodded, he didn't ask what a cake or bike was, jut glad to see his friend smiling once again.

"What about you're family?" Brandon looked down as they walked down the stairs from the temple. "I heard you were raised by dragonflies?" Spyro nodded.

"I was, my egg was found by my mother and father who are the dragonflies. Both me and Sparx hatched on the same day so we think of each others as brothers in a way!" Brandon chuckled.

"Be grateful he isn't you're real brother and he was a dragon." Spyro looked up at his friend.

"How so?"

"A dragon like that with a big ego, world watch out!" the two laughed harder until Brandon held his sides which ached. "Oh and one more thing Spyro," Brandon reached into his pocket and pull out a cloth and passed it to the dragon as Spyro took it with confusion. "To sound-proof your door a bit more." Spyro gave a small frown as he thought what he meant until his eyes grew wide.

"You didn't!" Brandon smirked.

"When we came back home, I had to use the bathroom that night and I walked by your room and well…" he trailed off smiling. "Really, I'm surprised you didn't wake anyone!" Spyro turned away blushing hard as he rubbed his head.

"Oh and you and Saira didn't do it yet!"

"Um…" Brandon looked away this time as Spyro smirked.

"And how does a human mate with a dragoness?" he pressed on.

"Look," answered Brandon. "I won't say anything more if you don't!" Spyro chuckled nodding.

"Deal."

The two kept on with their walking until a thought came to the half breed mind.

"Where is everyone today?" he was talking about all their friends. "Sure I see them around from time to time, but then they say something like they need to go do something; it's kind of weird in a way." Spyro held back a smirk. Knowing all too well about where everyone was at this very moment.

"I'm not so sure Brandon," he answered. "Let's just go to your room, maybe Saira can fill you in?" Brandon gave a slight sigh and nodded. As the two made their way toward his room, a small voice was heard from behind.

"Brandon!" the two looked behind to see the small Mole that said that he was not evil; Brandon smiling remembering who he was, and was surprised that on his back was a small sword.

"Hey their little guy," he went down on one knee as the Mole stopped before him. "What you got there?" the Mole took the blade out and held it in his little paws.

"I was given this yesterday because I became of age to own my first sword!" Brandon smiled.

"Happy be-lated birthday then, hold on!" he brought his hand behind his back and pulled out the same dagger he was given when he and the others fought their way out of Malefor Temple. He also took out a small sheath and held the dagger out. The hilt of the blade had what looked to be a dragon eating the other end of the blade as two wings pushed upward. He sheath the dagger and past it to the small boy. "A gift from me to you," the Mole eyes grew wide as he took the dagger in his little paws and pulled it out. "It saved me a few times when I was escaping from Malefor lair, and now it's yours; make your own story with it!" The Mole smiled and thanked the half breed and turned to leave.

"Oh wait!" he came running back toward Brandon as the human raised a brow. "My name is Alistair!" Brandon smiled and rubbed his head as Alistair smiled.

"It's good to meet you then Alistair." The Mole smiled then looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday to you as well!" then he was gone.

At last the dragon and his friend made it in front of Brandon door as the Halfa opened the door himself. The window were closed and covered and as he walked in the door slammed. Already Brandon was ready, thinking Trake wasn't really dead and came to finished the job until the window was uncovered causing him to go blind.

"Surprised!" Brandon jumped backwards and landed on his rear holding his chest as the room filled with laughter. Nathan was the one laughing the hardest as he went to help the confused friend up.

"The look on your face!" he made a weird mocking scared face as Brandon glared. "Priceless!" Brandon looked around to see that a table with a few boxes with bows and other things were on; a few plates of food and a pitcher of red water. Saira made her way up to Brandon and smiled while nuzzling his cheek giggling.

"Sorry for the scare," she said. "But Nathan said that's what some of you humans do when doing a party like this!" Brandon sighed and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah it's true, we do that at times." Flame and Ember walked up side by side and looked up at him.

"So," answered Flame. "You're now living the life of dragon years now huh?" Brandon nodded. "That's cool; I would hate to lose a friend like you because you're kind die so soon!" Brandon gave a small smile as the door behind them knocked. Saira went to answer as Nathan looked over as well.

"Snow, good you made it!" everyone looked over to see a snow white dragoness, being true to her name. Like Cyril she had blue on her chest to show that she held the power of ice within her. Her blue wings neatly held to her side as her blue eyes looked around; something long and somewhat thick was strapped to her back. "Oh good, you brought it!" she nodded smiling.

"Yeah, not as heavy as I thought it would be mind you." Everyone else looked to each other then to Snow.

"Um…" asked Brandon moving up. "Who are you?" Snow looked over and bowed her head a bit.

"My name is Snow, I'm Cyril student to take his place as the next ice Guardian, and you must be Brandon, the Halfa as everyone calls you and birthday boy?" Brandon nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Snow," he bowed in return. "You're welcome to join, because I know Nathan invited you." She smiled.

"Yeah, when he was making your gift we met and got to talking; anyway," she wrapped her tail around the wrapped cloth and past it over to him. "Happy birthday!" Brandon accepted the gift and sat down as he began to unwrap it as he eyes grew wide. Inside looked to be a metal gun, but a deep blue, it looked different because it was to be held by two hands as he picked it up and pointed it away from his friends and mate. He pulled the trigger only to hear a small click as he brought it down.

"Pull the trigger back!" Brandon looked over toward Nathan to see him almost bouncing on the spot as Brandon did. At once the gun started to move and point away from him, to look more like a blade; again Brandon was surprised, knowing what this was.

"A Gunblade!"

Everyone else but Brandon and Nathan was as confused as anything, until Brandon started to tell them that it was like a sword, but could change into the gun as they saw before.

"The cool thing about it too," Nathan said. "Is when you use your fire, ice or lighting attack, it is absorbed into the Gunblade and that's how you use the bullets! As long as you have those powers, you have ammo!" Brandon thanked his human friend and brought it down as Saira passed him the next gift. It was very light and as he opened it; to find it to be cloths. The shirt inside was a deep yellow, the over shirt purple. The pants were also a deep purple as well as the shoes. Brandon looked up as Saira smiled.

"You can thank Stella," she answered. "Since you are a purple dragon, it's only right that you wear the colures right?" Brandon smiled warmly as he hugged her.

"Thank you," he answered. "It's a great gift!" Spyro and Cynder were neck with a small box as he opened it. Inside seemed to be a purple crystal hanging by a thin rope. Brandon brought it over his neck at once and wore the necklace.

"That crystal gives the one who breaks it more power," he answered. "Or a little showoff if you wish." Brandon chuckled.

"I will keep it with me if I so ever need it!" both dragons nodded as he thanked them for their gift. Flame and Ember told him that they didn't have a gift and Brandon only smiled. "You guys being here is a gift enough; thank you." They smiled and nodded as Brandon stood up. "Now," he answered. "How about some food and get this party started!" they all cheered and agreed spending the rest of the day chatting and parting inside the small room; for once, in a long time, they had no worry of the Dark Master plans.


	19. Not alone

**Chapter Nineteen: Not alone**

_The marker of Steele thought that this would be a good idea, so I gave it some thought and well…HELL YEAH!_

Brandon was outside, he wore his new clothing he got from Saira yesterday for his birthday as well as the necklace Spyro and Cynder gave him. Both of his eyes were closed as the Gunblade in its sword form was held tightly in hi right hand. His mother sword was missing and the Guardians had no idea who would have taken it; but he knew who.

_(Song: The Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker Ancient Hero remixed)_

A few moments later his eyes open and he began his training. Twisting his body around he slashed and weaved the blade over his head while twisting it in his hands making it look almost like it was spinning, jumping in the air he span in a tilt like spin causing the blade to steam then erupted into a fire sword! When he landed the blade was still in its fire sate as he attacked forward causing the fire to spin around his body as if it was a part of him. He span his body again while he was on the ground causing the flame to spin with him still on the blade, his eyes frowned as he made sure to keep the element from depleting. His breathing became heavy, but he pushed himself to keep going.

_(Song ends)_

He then stopped the flames on his blade and brought the sword above his head and slashed it down causing a wave of fire to hit the rock before him, splitting it in two. He held this stance for a moment as his body reacted to the training he was doing, his chest heaving and breathing raspy. Steele watched him trained as he gave a small thought of how he was going to tell Brandon what he was keeping from everyone else; and decided to let him finished. Again Brandon began to move again, this time with just the blade as normal until he stopped and fell on his hands and knees gasping for air. His arms shook and his eyes glazed over for a moment until he stood up shaking his head. After Trake had his fun with him the first time, Brandon had felt like this after the first time Trake did what he did to him. And every time what just happened, happened; he felt weaker.

"Are you alright?" Brandon looked behind to see Steele sitting behind him. The half breed gave a slight nod folding the Gunblade to its gun form and clicking it to his waist.

"Had worst you know." Steele only nodded his head looking toward Brandon, then away as if thinking. "I would like to thank you Steele." The black and red dragon looked down at Brandon. "If you hadn't saved me when you did, I don't know if I would've made it. You saved my life, and for that, I owe you a great dept." he bowed his head a bit. "Thank you." Steele only smiled while bringing a paw to Brandon shoulder and nodded.

"I did it because I knew it was the right thing to do," he answered as Brandon looked up. "And," he let Brandon shoulders go looking away. "I couldn't see one of my kinds killed." Brandon tilted his head.

"You mean because of my dragon side?" Steele looked back and looked Brandon straight in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you I haven't told the Guardians yet, I was planning to, but I thought I tell you first." Brandon was still confused, but Steele moved away from him and closed his eyes as his body started to glow.

Brandon backed away as Steele body started to change, his body shrunk a bit as his neck grew smaller and smaller. His horns started to shrink and turn into deep black hair with red strikes matching his scales. His muzzled pushed toward his face as his tail and wings pushed to his back and lower side. His arms shrunk as well and snapped straight as his claws turned into hands. Brandon watched with wide eyes as his scales soon turned into a deep tan skin and his eye reigned turned into eyebrows. His jaws formed humans lips as ears grew from under his hair, like his scales, the clothe he wore match them, black and red. Brandon stepped back as Steele opened his eyes to show deep red eyes; he was human!

Brandon didn't understand what was happing at first until Steele smiled a human smile.

"Good to meet you at last Brandon," the voice was very different then of the one of Steele. Not the rough almost growl like, but human like. He looked like Brandon did, muscle on his arms and legs as well as the edge of dragon around the jaw line.

"You're…" asked Brandon almost shaking. "A Halfa?" the human form of Steele laughed and smiled.

"An amusing name you came up for our kind Brandon," he shook his head. "But we are known as the Dramans." Brandon was still in a sate of shock.

"Do you have a human name?"

"Yes, it's Lyke" (sounds like Link) Brandon nodded as he looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lyke looked away as Brandon pressed on.

"You never saw the way the last Dark Master and Blackness killed our kind Brandon," he said. "The came so fast, we didn't even have time to react. I and two others got away from the main fight as we heard the sounds of our family being killed. I was only young, still inside Steele mind, but heard and watched everything as if my own eyes were the one watching them." He gave a slight sigh. "Blackness came down and killed the other two while Steele flew off fast; luckily I was able to control his body for a quick moment to turn him the other way, saving his, our life." Brandon listened to the story as Greydor spoke to him.

_If Steele is the true form, then that means that his father was human!_ Brandon nodded.

"I know you must think of me as a coward not telling you, but I knew if I did; we knew. That if we told you, you would ask us things we might not know." Brandon nodded, understanding their dilemma. "But, we can tell you one thing." Brandon ears pricked. "How to change so Greydor may walk." Brandon gave it some thought as Greydor listened; Brandon did want his brother in a way to live life as well and nodded. "But be warn," Lyke brought a finger up. "The first time will be painful; very painful!" Brandon closed his eyes and nodded.

"How do I change into Greydor then?" Lyke smiled and nodded.

"Just think of Greydor," he told him. "Think of his looks, his eyes and his soul; then let the power of our kind change you!"

Brandon nodded.

"Ready Greydor?" he asked as the purple dragon within nodded.

_Born ready brother!_ Brandon closed his eyes and did what he was said. Thinking of nothing but Greydor, he felt his hand ache and soon his whole body hurt. He wanted to stop but the magic already started to take its toll. Brandon screamed as he fell on his hands and knees, his skin ripping off showing purple scales as Lyke backed away. Brandon hair grew longer then turned into a deep blond gold as his face pulled outward. His eyes closed as he opened his mouth to scream again, but all that came out was a blood turning roar! Fangs grew from his jaws as his skin peeled away to show scales in more places. His back skin pulled as he groaned, then at last screamed as the wings shot from his back outward. The same thing happened to his lower body, but this time a tail which hurt all the more for the changing human; but it didn't stop there. His chest ripped so more scales were shown as yellow fur from the tip of his neck trailed down between his legs as the hair on his head did the same but to the tip of his tail. His legs bent and snapped turning into dragon legs until at last, only his claws and nails grew, leaving a Spyro size purple dragon lying on the ground.

Lyke went over and held the dragon shoulders and shook him, afraid that it killed him. The right wing was lifted as a smile from his muzzle was seen.

"I'm good," answered Greydor as Lyke backed away. Greydor stood up in his body, his eyes opened to show Malefor's eyes. He stretched his body as the joints popped as he sighs. "So, this is what it's like to own a body?" he looked around at himself as he heard a small groan from his head.

_Dame that hurt!_ It was Brandon voice as he shot up.

"Brandon? Is that you?

_Who else would be in your head after that you pebble brain!_ Greydor head reeled back.

"Hey don't get snippy with me!" Brandon sighs.

_Sorry, just it hurt man!_ Greydor nodded as Lyke smiled.

"Welcome to the world Greydor."


	20. The grey Warning

**Chapter Twenty: The grey Warning**

Saira walked beside the dragoness she meant on the day of her mates birthday. She was to be the new ice Guardian when Cyril decided to step down. She looked over at the dragoness blue eyes then looked forward.

"So why do you want to be a Guardian?" asked Saira as Snow gave it some thought.

"Truth be told?" she asked as Saira nodded. "My mother and Cyril were rivals when they were being trained to become Guardians. But she stepped down when she found out that she was going to have an egg." Saira watched her as she gave a few blinks.

"Does Cyril know that you're her daughter?"

"Who do you think asked Cyril to train me?" Saira blinked again as Snow sigh. "You see, Cyril knew that he might not be able to become the Guardian, and knew that it was my mother dream. My mom told me that she saw the way he looked when she stepped down so he could take her place, and he said that he didn't want to take it. But she begged him to take it; so he did." She shook her head sadly. "You have no idea how badly my mother wanted this, but I told myself when I was younger that I would become the new ice Guardian for her; and I tend to keep this promise!" Saira nodded her head until Snow turned to her. "Why do you want to become a Guardian?" Saira gave it some thought.

"Promise you won't think I'm stupid?" Snow nodded her head. "Well, when I was younger, my father told me that my mother was a great fighter, never backing down and always fighting on. My father is also such a fighter; but me, I'm the family weakling." She looked down. "I envy Terrador for his strength, it wanted me to become stronger; but never could. But when I found out both my mother and father were killed because of Malefor…" her jaw tighten. "It made me feels like I had to more then wanted to." Snow looked over at her with a confused look.

"But your mate is the son of Malefor?" Saira nodded. "And you knew when you became his mate; right?" again a nod. "Then why did you agree to be the mate of the son of the father who killed your parents?" Saira looked toward the ice dragon eyes and gave a slight smile.

"Brandon Is unlike Malefor; he's kind, sweet and will do almost anything to keep me safe."

"Hate to be the barrier of bad news," Snow went on as they started up the stairs of the temple. "But Malefor was the same way with his son mother." Saira was about to say something, but closed her mouth not saying anything; going in deep thought.

The Guardians, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember jaw dropped as Greydor stood before them as Steele next to him. Cynder blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes seeing the purple dragon with yellow fur before them.

"So…you and Brandon transformed?" Greydor nodded.

"Yes," everyone but Steele jumped back from the sound of his voice; Malefor voice. "We…" he stopped for a moment remembering what Steele asked him before coming in.

**Flash Back**

_ "Why?" Lyke had turned into Steele as the large black dragon looked down toward them._

_ "We don't want them to know just yet." He answered. "As the book said that Volteer no doubt showed Brandon, if the Draman is trained hard enough they can they stop the Dark Master; but…they forgot one more thing." Greydor gave a puzzle look as Brandon inside his head listened as well. "If a Draman is trained to hard and too far…they could lose them self in the power." _

_ "What do you mean?" asked the purple dragon. "Have you seen this before?" Steele nodded._

_ "Yes," he answered. "One of my closest friends, he was pushed so hard, so long; that he just lost it. The power that came from his small body just blew…killing him." Greydor shuddered when he remembered the time Brandon fought Trake, even though the blast he caused was small; it was still enough to leave a hole in the ground. "So please, keep this between us of whom I am; and I'll train you how to change from human to dragon easier, alright?" Greydor looked up and nodded._

_ "Fine."_

**Flash Back End**

"We…" he repeated looking up. "We thought we try a idea I came up with; and I guess it work if I'm like this huh?" he span around showing his body as Spyro came up to him looking at his hair and hornless head.

"I wonder why you have fur," Greydor shrugged as Volteer came up.

"The book I found said that five out of ten half breeds that had a human for a mother had fur or hair as they called it." This made since in a way for the purple dragon as Cyril looked down at the dragon almost glaring.

"You have your father eyes." Greydor looked away. He knew he felt the ice dragon anger inside, Brandon felt his alter self thoughts and tried to help him.

_He means well Greydor,_ he said. _He doesn't mean it in a bad way…I think. _Greydor gave a roll of his eye as Brandon only chuckled.

"Well," answered Terrador. "You'll have to be trained in the elements you have right now, if that's alright with you?" Greydor nodded as the earth dragon nodded back. "Good, Spyro, I know you master the element of fire; may you train Greydor in fire and combat for now, and Cynder?" the black dragoness looked up. "If you have time, I know you're fast in the air, can you train him in the art of flying?" Cynder nodded with a bop of her head.

"Indeed I can, if he doesn't mind me flying circles around him!" Greydor gave a hearty laugh as he turned to Cynder, who flinched back when is eyes locked to hers'. Greydor saw her look and turned away as Cynder breathing returned to normal. "Sorry," she answered. "I…it's just going to take a while you know?" Greydor nodded as a mole walked in. the mole gave Greydor a look then looked away, until his head snapped back.

"Don't worry," answered Volteer. "It's Brandon other form." The mole gave a slight nod.

"Well…a Cheetah is hear to speak to you, as well as the rest of the Cheetah village!" everyone glances could tell the rest that what they heard; wasn't good. The same grey Cheetah that told Brandon of his father. She gave one look toward Greydor and stopped; Greydor saw her face and gave a slight bow.

"Hello," she seemed to glare at the dragon, but soften her eyes a bit.

"Hello to you too." Greydor looked up.

"You know," he said. "We never got your name." the Cheetah gave a slight chuckle.

"I have lived so long, that no one knows my name. but if a name you want; call me Grey." Greydor laughed as she tilted her head as everyone else joined into the laughter. "What's so funny?" she asked as Spyro stood next to Greydor.

"His name," he answered. "Is Greydor." She saw how lose their names were as she joined in; until her face darkened.

"There somthign I need to tell you all." She walked closer to the dragons looking at them. "Our home was attacked a few days ago by Malefor forces."

The room was silence. Not even the sound of their breathing was heard.

"What happened?" asked Steele steeping up. Grey looked away as Greydor walked up.

"She was there…wasn't she?" Brandon heard this and knew what he meant.

_Mom…_ Terrador looked toward the two with a questionable glaze.

"Who was there?" he asked as Grey sigh.

"Brandon and Greydor mother." Spyro looked over as well as Cynder.

"But," asked Cynder. "Isn't she dead?" Grey looked up toward Cynder.

"I know what I saw," she answered. "It was her; I could never forget the way she fights. And I saw her face." She sighs. "But how could she be brought back to life?" Steele remembered what Nathan said he saw, a human wearing white making a deal with Malefor; for somthign they both wanted.

"Did Brandon have a grandfather?" the human heard this.

_Tell them us,_ he answered. _Wait…in fact…that bastard!_ Greydor flinched from his yell.

"What?" he asked as everyone looked to the dragon as he spoke to Brandon.

_My grandfather is a robotic builder! His newest project before the last time I saw him that he was working on was forming a robot part to living flesh! He always said that he wanted my mother alive more then me…and would do anything…no…_ Greydor caught on after that.

"Brandon said that it might be his grandfather working with Malefor," he shook his head. "He said that he always wanted his daughter alive again and would do anything to do it." Grey nodded.

"That sounds like a father, but one thing for sure…how could they bring her back?"

"I think I can answer that." Cyril walked up. "Bringing someone from beyond the grave takes two things; lots of body, and flesh to fix the broken body." Steele thought for a moment.

"And I think I know what Malefor used." Grey looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"I think he used Blackness, it does make since. She wasn't there when we escaped, so if they used her…"

"Then maybe Brandon mother has her clinginess like Blackness…" Grey shook her head at her thought. "But I know she is trying to break out. When she was attacking us, she only attacked the adults, never the children's. And if any of the Apes did; she kill them." Greydor remembered what happened when Trake threw the dagger at Brandon back, how Brandon mother saved his life; because he was her son, her child.

"Is there a way we can break that hold?" asked Ember. She may not like Greydor because of his look. But she would help Brandon get his mother back if there was a way.

"There's two ways we can break her free," answered Volteer this time again. "One, we can kill Malefor breaking any hold he may have on her; or." He looked down. "We can just kill her." Greydor jumped back when he heard Brandon yell.

_No!_ Greydor nodded.

"That's not a option right now!" he cried. "We kill Malefor, that's all!"

"But…" Flame said low. "What if the only way to Malefor…is though her?" No one dared answered that as Greydor looked down.

"Everyone listen." Cyril stepped up puffing his chest out. "This has been a long day, Grey and her clan needs to rest, Ember; you go and see if you can find anyone to heal. Spyro Cynder goes to the healers and brings them to the center of the city. Steele you and Flame with the rest of us will go and see if we can help move any that can't. Greydor, go up to your room." The purple dragon looked up in surprised. "We can't have a mass panic until we tell everyone of who you are; please understand this!" Greydor gave a slight growl but nodded. "Does Saira know of your…looks?" Greydor nodded.

"I gave her a small mind look of me," he lied. "No worries of her killing me." Cyril nodded.

"Alright, lets go everyone we have a job to do; move!" they all moved at once as Greydor made his way up the stairs.

Saira saw the mess of Cheetah walking toward the center of the city. The moles outside the doors of the temple made sure not to allow in the two dragoness inside while the meeting went on. When at last she was allow in, she went straight up to hers' and Brandon room; moving fast to see her lover since they haven't seen each other since this morning. She opened the door as she stopped, seeing a purple dragon with yellow hair.

"Spyro?" she asked. Hitting her self knowing it wasn't him. The dragon turned around as she saw his yellow slit cat like eyes. Her blood went cold when she saw his face, the face of Malefor.

"Hello Saira." He nodded. "Nice to see you with my own eyes now." She knew the voice and somewhat clamed down.

"Greydor huh?" the dragon nodded as she moved closer looking at him. "When I thought Brandon alter self would look…I thought you would have his eyes." the dragon laughed a bit as Saira flinched back.

"Yeah well," he shrugged. "Brandon is like our mother, and I'm more like our father; both of both worlds huh?" Saira only gave a slight nod.

"Any time Brandon will be back?" she asked. "Not to sound rude I mean." Greydor nodded.

"When you wake up tomorrow, he'll be by your side. Don't get me wrong I like being out for once," he span around a bit. "But, I'm more like the 'brain' of this body see?" Saira smiled a bit.

"Well…do you think Brandon will mind if you lay beside me? Since that's the only bed here?" Greydor eye turned to the side of his head as thinking as he nodded.

"He said ya; just I can't touch you where you would let him." Saira laughed as Greydor went to the bed and lay on his side, he invited Saira over who moved her back to his chest, somewhat liking the fur. Greydor draped a wing over her and brought his head over her neck closing his eyes. Saira closed her eyes as well, hoping he was right about seeing Brandon tomorrow.

_Alright I heared that some adult stuff can be allowed on the site. So for people who wants to red them I will be putting them on the chapters like ten and 17, so read them soon. Also I have to fix the look of Steele alter self so that will be changed too, so before any more is put on, these things will be changed; thank you._


	21. Two Bodies, Two Souls

**Chapter Twenty-one: Mother and Son bonding**

Saira still slept, two human tan skin arms wrapped around her body as she curled in a tight ball in her sleep. Greydor woke up early and transformed back into Brandon just as Steele and Lyke had shown them, it didn't hurt like they promised but he did feel a little discomfort from the bones changing on the inside. Brandon didn't say anything as he looked down at the green dragoness, his hands slowly tracing down her neck causing Saira to sigh in her sleep and move closer to his purple shirt for warmth. As Greydor talked to the others, his sprit lingered outside to see Snow and her talking; and heard what Snow said about how Malefor was just like him. He thought Saira would say something to defend him; but she said nothing. Brandon knew that she was thinking deeply about what the ice dragon was talking about, how he was just like Malefor in a way. He closed his eyes as he took deep breaths thinking, Greydor didn't say anything, he being outside for the first time drained him and he wished rest. Brandon was glad in a way; he wanted to be left alone in both body and mind. He mind lingered to what he heard of what his mother was doing, killing lives but keeping the young alive, or how Malefor killed Blackness to their knowledge. The only thing that got under Brandon skin was a single question; why didn't Malefor just have another kid and train the child from the begin to now? He shook his head; he didn't wish to think of something like this. Saira began to move in her sleep as she yawned loudly showing her rows of teeth's. Brandon gave a soft chuckle as her glazed over eyes locked on his.

"Brandon!"

The human smiled.

"Moring love," he answered rubbing her under the chin. "Sleep well?" she gave a nod nuzzling his cheek in a lovely way, a slight purr coming from her throat.

"Yes, I guess Greydor was right that you would be here today huh?" Brandon nodded not looking at her gaze as she saw his look. "What is it?"

Brandon looked down at her then away again.

"I over heard what Snow said about me," he answered. "About how Malefor cared for my mother like I do to you." It took a while for it to sink in, but Saira knew what he was talking about. She hung her head down a bit as Brandon watched her. "Do you think I'm going to become like him?" Saira head shot right to his fast as he looked into her eyes, she thought he was only joking, but his eyes told her that he was for real about this.

"No!" she cried. "You will never be like him; never!"

"But how can you be so sure?" Brandon looked away as he went on. "I'm his son, I could…like everyone think; be like…" he didn't get a chance to finish his words as his face was sent to the right as Saira slapped him hard in the face. Before he could recover from her attack she pushed him onto his back bringing her head close to his growling. "S…Saira!"

"Don't you dare!" she hissed. "Ever think that about yourself again you hear me!" her body was shaking now. "You are not like Malefor, never have been never will!" Brandon was about to say something when she pushed his chest harder. "Don't even!" she roared causing Brandon to shrink back. He had never seen Saira like this before and it kind of freaked him out of his skin, so to speak. A bit of sweat formed around his forehead as Saira glared all the harder as she pointed a claw finger at him. "Case I swear," she hissed though her jaws. "I'll…I'll...AGH!" she jumped of Brandon and went over to the window swinging it open and looking up at the raising sun. Brandon looked down at where she was just at, her green eyes still burned in his head as he shook himself to get rid of the thought from his head. He stood up and went over to Saira and hugged her from behind.

"Look Saira," he told her, she not looking at his face as he spoke. He looked over her head toward the hills covering what little sun that tried to fly over them. "I know you mean well, for that I thank you. And I'm sorry for making you upset like that its just…" this time Saira looked over at him. "Just the way Snow said what she said, it made me think that maybe I would; but listen." He looked down toward her. "I won't speak of this ever again if that makes you feel better alright?" Saira gave a slight bob of her head and she hugged Brandon. "How about I leave you alone for a bit okay?" Saira gave another nod as Brandon let her go as she turned back to looking outside, as he got dress and went for a walk to clear his head.

He traveled outside of Warfang, his Gunblade around his waist just to be safe. He made his way into the forest that was close to him and made his way in. He closed his eyes listening to the life around him as it clamed him down. Grey words still echoed in his head what she told them about his mother. He couldn't and wouldn't believe that she would do such a thing like killing all of those people; true it sounded like her when she would save the children, but still not the same time. A snap from a twig shot his eyes open, taking the Gunblade in hand he span and turned it into its blade form looking around. He knew someone was there, he could feel t in his bones.

"Whose there?" he yelled, nothing called back. "Show yourself or ill come and find you myself!" a few ore things snapped, but something did come out; walking on two legs. Long black hair waved in the wind as it blew though the hair of the person in front of Brandon. Pale white skin reflected off the morning sun as deep green eyes like Brandon's looked back to him. Brandon breathing quicken as he saw who it was, walking before him wearing a black top and pale white pants. Around the waist strapped the black sword he once had, for standing before him; was his mother.

She stopped her moving as she stood away from Brandon, but still close enough that Brandon thought he could feel her breath on his face. A hint of a smile found its way to her lips as she looked before her son.

"Brandon…" the Draman backed away when he heard his mother voice. "My little boy is all grown up!" Brandon took another step back as she took one forward; Brandon dropped his blade as he couldn't even move anymore, as his mother hugged him. His mind was telling him to move away from her, all the things she did to those Cheetahs, but his heart told him that he did the same things, those Apes could've had children and he killed them in cold blood. His hands slowly made their way up and he hugged her tight, as if not letting her go as he slowly started to cry. His mother smoothed his spiked up hair as she cooed and told him it would be alright, like any mother would to a wounded child. He sniffed a few times to try to hold back the new coming on tears, but then something snapped; he pushed himself away from her and backed away.

"You're dead!" he cried. "I saw you die…I saw what they did to you!" His mother eyes dropped.

"I was dead," he said. "But Malefor, and my father, they brought me back; so that we can be a big family…"

"Malefor is trying to destroy the world!"

"No, not destroy; remake!" Brandon didn't say anything. "The Destroyer he summoned long ago was thought to have been made to destroy everything, to only make everything grow again! You should see it Brandon, your father showed me the things that could've been, but no," she shook her head. "It can't be used now, so we are just going to have to take over to change…" Brandon was horrified that his own mother was saying this. She wasn't the mother he once knew at all.

"You've…changed…it's because of Blackness blood and flesh mom!" His moth only chuckled.

"No, this is the true me. I always wished for you to see your father, to come back here." She looked around. "So much had changed, the air, the people…please Brandon…" she brought her hand out to him. "Come with us," a loud thud was heard as Malefor landed behind her, looking down at Brandon with a wide smile. His mother looked back as Malefor smiled, leaning down as the two gave each other a long passion kiss. Brandon couldn't even look away from what he was seeing, until they moved away from each other, his mother smiling. Malefor looked toward his son and went over to him, leaning down.

"You're friends will not be harmed," he told him in a low voice. "Ether will your mate; but you must come with us, so that you and I can bring the true Dark Master back!" Brandon looked up horrified. He backed away from him shaking his head.

"N…no!" Malefor held him in place with a wing behind his back as he lent closer.

"Your mother new body is weak," he whispered. "She won't live long like this; only with the Dark Master help, will she gain a real full body."

"Please Brandon," pleaded his mother. "Join us…we won't attack anymore, we swear right Malefor?" the purple dragon nodded.

"Yes, think of all the lives you could save just by coming with us!" Brandon looked down as if thinking.

Malefor smiled, knowing that Greydor would try and tell Brandon not to. His paw came up as a black flame was seen as it entered Brandon chest. The Draman screamed, soon it sounded like two screams as Malefor threw his paw out, a thud was heard as Brandon looked over to see Greydor laying on the ground. This confused Brandon, but he couldn't think right as he felt weak in the knees and fell toward the ground only to have Malefor hold his son.

"Will let him live as well," Malefor growled a bit. "Just come and join us." Brandon looked up at him, yellow eyes forming over the human eyes as he blinked slowly and closed his eyes.

"Y…yes," he muttered. "Just…don't hurt…anyone…" he fell limp in his father paw as Malefor gave a smile, but not the evil one everyone knew; but a fatherly kind as his mate walked up to him and touched their son face, climbing up Malefor back, the purple dragon lifted their son to her; as she held him, Malefor taking off in the air as Greydor groaned moving a bit as he woke up.

"S…Saira," he gasped before falling back under, but it was not Greydor voice that came though the limp dragon lips as he fell under again.

_(I thought I do a little of a Dragon Ball Z ending thing lol)_

_What's this? Has Brandon really join the forces of Malefor and his mother to bring back the true Dark Master? And did Greydor spoke Saira name but not his own voice? What will happen next? Wait and find out in the next chapter of The Legend of Spyro: Return of the Dark Master!_


	22. The Body Switch

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Body Switch**

"S…Saira…" the green dragoness head shot up when she heard a voice call out her name. she thought that it was Greydor like when Brandon was captured and taken away from her, but she heard it as if someone had whispered into her ear; and it didn't sound like the yellow eye dragon. She thought that maybe she was just hearing things, she haven't gotten any sleep last night, to happy that Brandon was back in her grasps and sleeping with her again, even if it was Greydor who fell asleep with her; to sleep. But something about the voice, it was low and almost unable to be known who the voice belonged to, and something was pulling her toward the forest. She gave it some thought and nodded to herself, making her way out of the room, she went down the hall, but not without knocking on Spyro and Cynder door. The purple dragon himself answered as Cynder poked her head beside him looking at the green dragoness.

"Saira?" they both asked at once. "What's wrong, you seem; confused." Saira nodded looking at the two.

"Yeah, I keep hearing this voice, call out my name while saying sorry," she looked down. "And something is pulling me to the forest outside of Warfang, and I'm a little worried about going on my own so…" Cynder pushed her way past Spyro and lifted the dragoness chin with her snout.

"I'll go with you," she answered. "I was about to leave anyway for some fresh air, so I'll come along to see what's what!" Saira gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks Cynder," the black dragoness chuckled looking back to Spyro and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll be back soon Spyro," she told him. The dragon nodded and nuzzled her back as she gave a slight intake of air. Saira smiled, happy that her friends were now mates like her and Brandon.

"Well do you think that?" Saira had just told Cynder what Brandon had told her about how he thought he would become like his father.

"No," answered Saira looking ahead, the voice long stopped which worried the small dragoness. "I know he'll never be like Malefor."

"But how can you be so sure?" Saira didn't answer as Cynder sighed. "I don't mean to be picky about all of this," she answered quickly. "I mean, you never know what the next day, weeks, or years will hold right?" Saira didn't say anything, the same feeling what Snow told her was rising again in her heart. She was about to say something when Cynder stopped her.

"W…what?" Cynder brought a paw to the dragoness mouth and pointed with her wing to a limp purple body with yellow fur that laid by a tree. Cynder release her hold and move slowly toward the body of Greydor, looking around as she did so. When at last she reached his body, only then did she call Saira over. She was over in a second as she stood over his body, thankfully he was still breathing. "Greydor!" Saira cried. "Are you okay; what happened?" the dragon groaned and rolled over with the help of Cynder, his eyes opened to not show the yellow eyes they all knew, but deep green.

"S…Saira?" Saira knew that this was the voice that was calling her, and now knew who the voice was.

"B…Brandon?" the purple dragon nodded once more, before laying his head back to the ground, once again knocked out.

Brandon in the body of Greydor lay in a bed with a mole looking over his body. There were a few cuts and broken ribs, but nothing he couldn't fix with a bit of red crystals. But some of the broken ribs needed to be held together with cloth around his mid chest. His breathing was raspy and heavy as he slept; Saira sat next to him as the healer looked up at her.

"What happened young one?" the mole wore a red robe with the marking of a green crystal, eyes covered by the goggles he used to see if he got every cut on the dragon body.

"I'm not sure," she answered looking at Brandon. "I and Cynder found him like this in the woods."

"Well, he'll be fine; don't worry," he answered looking back at the yellow fur dragon. "But wasn't he human?" Saira nodded as the healer shrugged his shoulder. "These half breeds, I'll never understand what you dragons see in humans to mate with them; really they look like hairless Apes!" Saira would've whacked his head from that, but couldn't even if she wanted to. Steele poked his head inside the door looking at Brandon resting, then to Saira.

"How is he?" Saira looked back and looked to Brandon again.

"He's just resting," she told him; her voice low. Steele nodded and sat next to her; towering over her even as he sat.

"I was reading that book about the D…Halfa," he still hadn't told anyone but Brandon of his origin. "And I think I know what happened." Saira looked over and was up at once.

"What?" Steele moved his head back as he spoke.

"Well…Malefor no doubt did a shadow skill called Spirit removal. If there is more then one soul inside a body, this skill was used to take one out, but not knowing which one." He looked to Brandon. "My idea of what happened was that Malefor used this skill and pulled Greydor out, not Brandon and since those two already had a body of their own; Greydor took Brandon human form, while Brandon took his." This made a small sense to the dragoness beside him. But she still couldn't understand why he would agree to such a thing in the first place. Did Malefor threaten to kill Saira? This was most likely. Or did he tell him that he was doing it for peace and was the good guy? This was very unlikely. "Maybe Malefor thinks that he has Brandon," Steele went on. "Because he has his body, maybe this was both Greydor and his plan to trick Malefor into thinking they were on his side so they could stop him on the inside, whatever it is; I hope it's for the better good of us all!" Saira only nodded, she only heard half of what he said; only caring for the human mind dragon before her. Steele watched her; in truth he envied the Draman before him. He always wanted a dragoness like Saira was, caring and heartwarming toward her mate. He knew that she would want to be alone with Brandon, and slowly made his way out, before looking back one last time.

Brandon groaned softly as he began to stir in his sleep, an eye slowly opening to see Saira looking at him.

"S…Saira?" The dragoness nodded, a few tears flying down her cheek seeing that he was alright. Brandon was about to bring his hand up to wipe away the tear, when he saw for the first time; his paw. His paw jerked back as he twisted it and turned it this way and that, seeing if truly this was real; and it was. He turned his dragon neck around, looking down his body to show the long form he now held; shaking his head making the hair that covered his forehead sway. "Unreal…" he muttered under his breath looking at Saira. "I'm…a dragon!" Saira gave a weak laugh, nodding as she nuzzled his neck which he groaned in pain. She forgot about how some of his bones still hurt, as she backed off.

"I...I'm sorry!" she gasped looking over his body. "Did I hurt you?" Brandon shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Just when I take a deep intake of air, well…" he gave a short laugh.

"I don't see how this is funny!" Saira tail slammed behind her. "Do you realize what you're doing to yourself? First when I meet you, you and Malefor our fighting, we got lucky when Terrador and the other showed up. Then there was Trake the first time, then the second time where I thought you were dead!" her body was shaking now. "Then Trake had a new body and if Steele didn't fight him, you would be dead! Then your mother saved you and killed Trake, now look at yourself!" she pointed with a paw to his body. "Your mind got changed into Greydor body while Greydor is in yours, Malefor is no doubt telling Greydor many things to make him join him; and your fucked up, tell me did I miss anything?"

"Well, there was the matting you forgot." He gave a light chuckled.

"I'M NOT JOKING HERE!" Brandon head roiled back from her yell. "You've come close to death so many times Brandon, I can't stand seeing you in pain! Every time you leave my sight I think that your going to get yourself killed or worse!" the tears started to flow now. "I…I don't want to lose you Brandon…my mom…my dad…their gone! You're all I have left to a family and I don't want you to go!" she hung her head and openly sobbed as Brandon looked down as well; he brought a wing around her and pulled her closer to him to comfort her.

"Saira shhh it's alright here come up here with me alright?" she did as he asked, climbing on the bed as she lay beside his side, his wing still over her. "You listen okay? I only do this because I know this is what I have to do; I'm doing this for us Saira, so that one day we can have children without worries of my father coming and attack!" Saira looked over at him with a shock look while still crying.

"Y…You want kids?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Saira, I love you that much that I want to be with you forever, what do you call it…Life-mates!" Saira eyes grew even wider.

"You would want to be my Life-mate?" Brandon nodded licking her snout.

"Hell ya," Saira gave him a warm tearful smile as she pushed herself on his side to hug him, when he took a deep intake of air as his body shuddered with pain. Saira saw this and moved away from him as he only gave a light chuckle.

"No worries," he told her, as long as I'm with you; I'll withstand any pain." She gave him a roll of her eye as she moved back close to him, making sure not to cause him pain now as she slowly closed her eyes, not sleeping; but resting beside him. The newly full purple dragon looked down at his mate, a smile formed around his muzzle for a quick second, until thoughts of what Greydor was doing. He couldn't remember Greydor even telling Brandon to just run away from his mother like he would do at times; maybe he wanted to be with her no matter the cost, since he never had been outside before without knowing that he had to go back in Brandon mind. Maybe he wished to be free from Brandon mind and live his life the way he wanted; even if it meant killing a few hundred lives down the road. This thought seemed far off for Brandon, but it did make some sort of a reason why he wasn't in his own body at the moment. Maybe because he didn't wish to go with his mother and father, but Greydor did, maybe their souls were somehow switched; with him being inside the body he was in now. He now had no choice but to learn from start how to fight in his new body, and how to fly and breath his elements he did know. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, but when a noise caused him to open his eyes, only then did he realized that he was now not in the healing room as he was just seconds ago; but in a large library he knew to well.

"Hello Brandon," came an old wise voice as he turned around. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

_Brandon is Greydor and Greydor is Brandon; what a twist! Now Brandon must learn how to use his powers in this form or all hope is lost for the yellow hair dragon! And what's this; back in the same room where he first seen Spyro? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next Chapter of The Legend of Spyro: Return of Malefor!_


	23. The Training of Self

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Training of Self**

Brandon turned to the bluish grey dragon before him, haven't seen nor spoken to the new Chronicle since the time when he thought he was fully human. Brandon didn't know ether to be happy to see the old fire Guardian, or to be enraged for not telling him of his origin. Ignitus felt the young human mind dragon body feelings toward him as he gave a slight bow, hanging his head low.

"Before you start your fit on me young one," he told Brandon in is wise voice. "Please listen why I didn't tell you; alright?" Brandon gave it some thought, he did owe him that much, and Spyro and Cynder did look up to him as if he was their father in a way.

"Fine," he answered sitting on his hind legs waiting for why the dragon kept who his father a secret in the first place.

"For one, Malefor corrupted Cynder at a young egg, maybe when she was still in her egg; we don't know. I was worried that she would hurt or kill you if she found out, but I can see she took the news quite well!" he gave a small smile, but wiped it off seeing Brandon glaring up at him.

"Why me…" Brandon looked away from the dragon. "Why was I send here or Nathan for that matter?" Ignitus thought for a moment at the name Nathan, and then came with his theory.

"I sent you here from the wisdom of the last Chronicle," he answered. "He knew that Malefor wouldn't kill you because you were is son, I thought that this could give you, Spyro, and Cynder a chance to stop him; but I guess the events that have been transpiring, that has become almost impossible!" Brandon nodded as he looked back at him for his next answer. "Nathan no doubt was sent here to be tested to see if a full human could be sent though the portal without being killed, so your grandfather could send himself or any other though as well. But there is much more to you're friends then you know." Brandon was confused as the blue dragon brought down a book with the flick of his wrist. Opening the book to a page Brandon looked at the page to see a dragon. Two purple dragons looking almost alike stood side by side, a black dragoness stood behind, but to the side of one of the purple one, while a green dragoness stood behind the other purple dragon. Behind each of the dragoness stood two more, one side behind the black dragoness stood a light red dragoness, almost a deep pink; behind the green dragoness, sat a red dragon puffing out his chest. In the middle of the group stood a much larger version of the black dragoness, but looking more male; as an Ape wearing armor stood beside the large dragon.

Brandon couldn't make out what this picture meant at all, he looked up at the Chronicle waiting for him to tell him.

"This is an old story Brandon," he told him. "Thousands of years old in fact, he first dragons were said to see far into the future, more then me or Spyro can. They saw the world they lived in, crumbled and destroyed, but they saw an image of these eight saving their world; and felt hope!" Brandon looked down at the picture, and knew what this picture held.

"These two dragons…" he pointed to the two purple dragons. "Is…Spyro and I!" Ignitus nodded his head smiling as he watched the young dragon learn what he was to. "Those two are Cynder and Saira, Flame and Ember," he started to point now. "That's Steele…and…" he looked down at the ape, until he looked more closely seeing something around the Ape eyes, as if they were made bigger. "That's Nathan!" Ignitus nodded again smiling even more.

"Well done!" he cried as Brandon took a step back.

"But…then this means…" Ignitus nodded yet again smiling.

"Things like this happening, doesn't just happen; they are meant to happen. Brandon, you, Spyro and your friend's entire destiny was set before your father's father's father's were born!" this was all too much for Brandon to wrap around his head; her couldn't believe something like this was happing. He thought he was past all the weird things in his now messed up life, but when the old door would closed, something new would pop up to both fill him with wonder and fear.

"So it's up to us...all of us to stop my…father?" Ignitus nodded.

"In a way yes, you Spyro and Cynder are powerful enough to kill him, your friends will help in others way so that you three can stop Malefor more the easier!"

"And my mother?" Ignitus saw his face, his own eyes darkened with sorrow. He leaned down and brought a wing to his side and hugged in him a friend like way, more of a father as well.

"Brandon…I know you may not like this, but that is not your mother. I have been reading your adventure though your book," he flick his paw again as another book came before them, he opened to a few blanks pages as Brandon looked over. He began to read words that started to form, showing that he was reading the book. "Every dragon has a book like this Brandon, and though this book I see the world though your mind and eyes. The mother you knew when she died was her yes. This one this 'mother' has the mind of Blackness, but the body of your mother!" Brandon looked up at him. "Malefor gave his love to him the day he said he would be her mate when your mother died, she knew that you wouldn't agree to join them unless she was in her body. So, when Malefor said that her body was weak, it meant that she couldn't hold it much longer." He shook his head. "What got me very worry is that they are going to bring Blackness father back from the grave, the true Dark Master!"

Brandon book went away as he stood up.

"We can not allow them to bring Blackness father back! If you think Malefor is trouble, this is only the tip of the lava pool!" Brandon was up as well, his body tense.

"Hello, I've always been a human learning how to shoot from my hands! I've never used a dragon body before, how I'm able to walk like this is unknown to me but really; how am I to fight like this?"

"From your instinct young dragon," Ignitus answered with a smile. "You are walking like this because," he tapped Brandon head with his paw. "Of your instinct you are walking."

"Like riding a bike, you never forget?" the blue dragon nodded.

"Yes, your Ancestors blood cursing though your veins are telling your body how to walk, even if this was you're first; the same thing will happen when you want to fly!" Brandon was beyond confused at what the elder dragon before him was talking about, he couldn't fly based on just instinct, it seemed almost like something from an old story. But he thought he would give it a try. Like when learning how to shoot fire from his hands, he closed his eyes lightly; already he felt something ripple though his body as a slight breeze was felt on his back. He heard Ignitus chuckle lightly as Brandon slowly opened his eyes to see that he was with eye level with the large dragon as he looked down. He saw that his legs were dangling and hovering in one spot as he rose and lowered as he still hovered in his spot as he kicked his legs and looked around with a smile on his face.

"I'm flying!" he cried as he flew around the dragon head while laughing, soon Ignitus started to laugh as well as Brandon landed with a huge beaming smile on his face.

"Well done," answered the old fire dragon. "Now, to train you with you're breaths."

Saira groaned as she slowly woke up from the sun hitting her face. She stayed beside Brandon on the cot bed worried that if she left; that something would happen. She gave a slight smile as she saw Brandon sleep beside her, his paws twitched as well as his jaws as they worked. She chuckled lightly seeing him sleep like this, even though he was now a dragon and she fell in love with him as a human, she still loved him even as a dragon. But she did miss his human form in some ways, her mind lingered what their time would hold for him, when the force of getting up for food made her stand, licking his cheek once; and left. She went down to the mess hole to see Cynder gnawing on a piece of bone as Saira chuckled.

"Having fun?" Cynder looked up with the bone in her mouth as she spit it out, clanking on the ground.

"Somewhat yes, how's Brandon doing?" Saira shrugged.

"He's just resting," Cynder nodded as Saira sat down next to her.

"Same with Spyro, it's weird; he never slept this long before." Saira nodded.

"Yeah, Brandon is always up before me, well after the Dragon Ball I mean he would be up before me but now…what do you think it means when their both asleep?"

"Ether their both just very tried," suggested Cynder. "Or it's a purple dragon thing." Saira gave a slight nod as she went off to grab a bite to eat as Cynder went back to her bone.

Brandon had relearned all of his skills while in his dragon sate, he was surprised at how easy it was like he already knew how. Ignitus watched with great interest as he stopped the targets from flying around as Brandon looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as the older dragon smiled.

"Nothing, you're doing great, but since learning what you already know is not working right now; how about you earn the right to be able to change from dragon to human?" Brandon was once again confused.

"You can do that?" Ignitus smiled and shook his head.

"I can't, but the dragon you'll be fighting will be able to unlock it for you." He turned his head behind and moved out of the way to show Spyro standing there.

"Spyro?" the dragon smiled as Brandon seemed confused.

"Brandon," answered Ignitus again. "In life you are going to come with hard choices, like this." Spyro moved up as the room around them changed to a small round ring. "In order to regain the power to change from form to form, you must learn to fight even your closest friends; or even your mate!" Brandon took a step back as Spyro stepped forward.

"Just because we're friends, don't think I'm going easy on you!" Brandon glared and stepped back again as Spyro took another step forward, the blue dragon disappeared as Spyro circled his friend as Brandon followed.

"I'm not fighting you Spyro!" the dragon smirked as he ran toward the yellow hair dragon, causing Brandon to roll out of the way. Spyro tail blade wrapped around his throat and flung him to the wall causing Brandon to cry out in the slight pain. He got up just in time as Spyro paw came down to the ground. Again Spyro circled Brandon, this time the newly dragon followed eyeing him. "Stop it!" But Spyro didn't, though it pained him to, he wanted Brandon to return to his former self; and this was the only way, to beat himself. Again Spyro attacked, knowing that this wouldn't end until he won, Brandon charged as well, tucking his head down and throwing Spyro high into the air. Spyro span in the air until he was looking down at Brandon just as he shot a powerful ice blast at him. Spyro gave a short cry out as he rolled in the air, but a paw to the guy made him spin again as he was thrown into the nearest wall. Brandon landed and charged again, forming a fire attack as he ran, Spyro was up at once charging his own fire attack as they both shot at the same time. Both attack collided making a small hole in the ground; Brandon flew into the air from the dust that form as Spyro followed suit, claws and fangs showing. Brandon roared as he flew down as the two collided into themselves, rolling and kicking trying to get the upper hand. The two hit the ground as they rolled and kicked trying to get on top of the other, Brandon knew this is how Spyro had always won, and he was stronger when he was rolling like this. Kicking Spyro away he rolled himself back to his feet, slamming his paw into the dragon head. Spyro screamed in pain as Brandon again pushed him away, Brandon body already trembling, knowing that his body was changing; he was winning! He knew this but couldn't let himself get cocky now; he had to get this done now! Just as Spyro was about to stand, Brandon rammed hard into him, causing Spyro to land on his back, Brandon claws right to his neck as Spyro gave a short breath.

"I win,"

The area around them changed back to the room they both were as Ignitus made his way out, Brandon helped Spyro to his feet as he patted his friend shoulder.

"You okay Spyro?" the purple dragon nodded.

"Fine, I never thought you would have this much strength!" Brandon smiled puffing his chest out a bit as Ignitus stopped before them.

"Brandon, you have won against Spyro, and have proven to the Ancestors that you can be human once more; just close your eyes like when you let Greydor take over, and you will change." Brandon looked up at the dragon.

"But…he has my body, how can I turn back to human?" Ignitus looked away.

"When Malefor and Blackness took Greydor, already they had corrupted him, his mind will slowly change, but his body will change much faster. He will not look like you when you are human, but very different." Brandon looked back down.

"So, he is in my body, but is not at the same time?"

"Yes that's true, you still have your body Brandon deep within you're mind, you have proven that you want this body, but now you must wish it; if you so choose?" Brandon nodded closing his eyes as he sat down. The two other dragons watched as Brandon body again trembled with power. A deep purple light engulfed his body as his scales seemed to fall off his body, replaced by tan skin, his face pushed in to show a human like look as well as his hair shrinking back to black. His eyes stayed the same as his paws turned to hands and feet until he was standing on his back legs. His tail and wings disappeared in a light as his dragon ears went to human. He slowly opened his eyes to show his human body, wearing the purple and yellow clothing he was given as he smiled. "Welcome back Brandon," answered Ignitus. Brandon nodded and looked toward Spyro who smiled back to him.

"Good to see ya Brandon!" the human chuckled as the room around them began to change, the two knew what was happening, their time in this world was done and it was time for them to go.

"Ignitus!" Brandon moved forward the dragon as he too started to disappear. "Thank you for everything you taught me, and I swear, while my lungs still breathe the air around me, I will fight to stop the darkness; I swear it!" The dragon gave a slight nod.

"I know you will, both of you. You two are the light in the darkness, the stars in the night sky; without you two and you're friends all hope is lost. Stop Malefor, stop the Dark Master and save both of ours and the human world, for they will soon feel the wrath of these dark times!" Both human and dragon nodded to each other.

"We will," they both said at the same time as the world around them darkened

_Brandon has his old body back and now can change from human to dragon. But what else is in store for the young Draman and his friends? Found out next Chapter of The Legend of Spyro: Return of Malefor_


	24. A rage Released

**Chapter Twenty-four: A rage Released**

Saira started to make her way back to the room which held the dragon form of Brandon, after eating as much as she could, she thought she go back and see if Brandon was awake or needed anything from her.

"I still can't believe it!" the voice was faint, but she could hear it from the other end of the hallway. "How did you get back to yourself?"

"I already told you," the sound of Brandon voice was heard. "The Chronicle and a friend helped me." Saira started to run now and came to the door as she walked in. she gasped as Brandon turned around, showing his human face as a grin crept on his face. "Hey Saira, sleep well?" Saira didn't even move as her eyes widened at Brandon, his hair was still the same pushed up with the yellow tips, he wore the same clothing like the day she gave them to him, his skin seemed a little bit paler, but his eyes still seemed the same. She moved closer, thinking that this was all just a dream as he knelt down. "What?" he asked smiling. Saira only moved closer, touching his face to see if it was real, once she knew it was she backed away.

"But how?" she asked. "I heard you say the Chronicle helped you?" Brandon nodded standing to his full height.

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the way, but we need to get Flame, Ember, Spyro, Cynder, Steele and Nathan." Saira nodded as Brandon started to walk out as the healer grabbed his pant leg.

"Hold it!" he stood in front of the Draman as he crossed his arms. "Until I think your good to leave you're staying here!" Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Look I'm fine okay…"

"I don't think so!" Brandon frowned letting loose a bit of air. "Now sit down and let me see a few things first, it will only take a few moments okay?" Brandon listened to the healer as Saira sat next to him watching as the healer lifted his arms and tapped his legs. "Hard time breathing?" Brandon shook his head. "Hard time walking, sitting, anything?" again he nodded. The healer lifted his shirt to see Brandon bare chest, tapping where his rips were to see that they didn't feel broken. "Okay you can go, just be carful for a while alright?" Brandon nodded his head jumping off the bed.

"Sure thing doc thanks." The Draman and dragoness made their way out of the healer room, as they made their way down the hallway Saira came down from. Nathan was walking ahead of them with Snow beside him, as the two chatted. "Hey Nathan!" the human turned back to see Brandon and stopped walking back.

"Brandon, man it's good to see you're alright!" the two shook each other hands ad Brandon nodded. "We'll Spyro just called me, seems he has something he wanted to shear or something like that." Brandon nodded again.

"Yeah, there is something not even I believed at first."

"And what's that?" Snow asked as she made her way toward Nathan side looking up at Brandon. "Spyro said that I couldn't be told because it didn't have anything to do with me!"

"He's right," answered Brandon. "This is something that involves me and Nathan and Saira as well as a few others; sorry." Snow huffed as Nathan looked to her then to Brandon.

"Look Brandon…" he motion over to the side as Brandon followed as he lowered his voice. "See the thing is…" he was rubbing the back of his head. "I and Snow are kinda…dating now." Brandon eyes went wide. "Hey don't give me that, you and Saira are mates!"

"Well yeah, but…didn't you say that it was weird for a human and dragon to be an item?"

"I didn't say that I said…look never mind okay? See the truth is, I don't won't her to worry about me that much, so can you please let her come; please?" Brandon sighed looking down.

"Alright, alright," Nathan smiled.

"Thanks man I owe you."

Everyone that Spyro gathered stood around a table in his room. Only Brandon and he knew of why they were here, but Spyro didn't know a lot that Brandon did. The purple dragon nodded to Brandon as the Draman stood up.

"Alright everyone listen up," everyone eyes were one him. "I know this may sound strange but…how do I say this?" he took a deep breath. "I was sent to the Chronicle last night though my dream and he told me something about how eight would be the key to stopping the Dark Master,"

"You mean Malefor right?" asked Snow as Brandon shook his head.

"No," he answered. "The true Dark Master, look let me explain everything before you answer okay?" she nodded as she sat close to Nathan. "He showed me this book that had the image of seven dragons, and an ape. Saying that the first dragons saw into the future and saw a grim sight, and these eight were sent to stop this!" he looked around. "Those eight are us, and no, not you Snow." Snow gave a frown as Nathan spoke up.

"Who's the ape?" he asked as Brandon looked toward him. "Me, wait; I'm one of these chosen eight, are you freaking kidding me?" Brandon shook his head.

"I was the dragon because I can change from human to dragon now, so that makes you the ape because I saw what looked to be glasses on the ape face."

"Hold on man!" he slammed his fist on the table. "Just look at me, do I look like some kind of fighter to you? I'm a freaking thinker not a fighter for god sake!" Brandon looked over at the human and watched his face. He could see that he was both worried and afraid, seeing how he was the only one in the room without a power at all.

"Nathan," Spyro said. "We all have our parts to play, maybe you don't have to fight maybe just gives us weapons like Brandon Gunblade or give us idea plans you know?"

"But he said," he pointed at Brandon. "That the Ape in the picture was grabbed in armor! What do you think that mean, hello; that means that I must be fighting, I can't even kill a bug and I'm supposed to fight off with you guys? No you guys are wrong; I'm not the one you think I am!" Spyro was about to say something else when Brandon made his way up.

"Nathan listen." His friend looked up at the Draman as he sighed. "When I first learned I was to fight someone like Malefor, I was scared too. All I cared about was getting home and live my life the way I wanted, but when Warfang got attacked by my father and Blackness, it made me really want to stay. War is a terrible thing Nathan," he held his friend shoulders. "If we just sit back and watch it, Malefor will have his way in bringing back the true Dark Master; and pt us all under their iron rule." Nathan looked down as Brandon leaned in to whisper. "And what about Snow, do you really want her to get hurt?" Nathan looked back up and turned to Snow, she was also watching him, giving her boyfriend a slight nod of the head.

"I…I'll try." He answered as Brandon smiled and nodded.

"Good, now we still need to…" a loud crash was heard outside followed by a large quake that shook the room they were in. "Holy shit!" cried Brandon. "The fuck was that?"

Spyro ran to the door looking out and growled.

"It's the Apes!" he cried. "Their attacking Warfang again!"

Everyone ran downstairs to better outfit themselves. Brandon ran back to his room in hopes of finding his Gunblade, but remembered that he dropped it when Malefor and his "mother" came to get him. He cursed his luck as he ran toward the front door of the Temple to see Nathan there holding a bow and arrows around his back.

"Nathan?" asked Brandon walking up as the human held the bow at the ready.

"I was thinking," he answered looking at the Draman. "Maybe you're right; I was a little scared, still am. But if I can do anything to keep the lives of those safe, then I'll do it!" Brandon smiled patting his friend shoulder.

"Do you know how to use a bow?" Nathan nodded.

"I may be weak with fist, but strong in bow wielding; just leave it to me!" Brandon gave a slight nod as Snow walked up.

"I'll also make sure nothing happens to him, we are dating as you humans call it." Nathan blushed smiling as Brandon again nodded.

"Just make sure no Apes get though into this Temple got it?" Both nodded as Saira made her way up to Brandon and stood beside him.

"I'm coming too," Brandon looked down at her with wide fearful eyes as she stopped him with a hard glare. "And I don't care what you say!" she gave him a now soft look. "I lost you twice now Brandon," she whispered. "I don't know what will happen if I lose you a third time…" Brandon understood her words and nodded. Kneeling down he hugged her close to him.

"Just promise me you'll be safe, and don't do anything too over the top." Saira nodded her head nuzzling his neck.

The battle had already been going for almost an hour, the Apes seemed stronger now, but the people of Warfang fought back all the stronger. Spyro and Cynder took the air with Flame and Ember taking their flanks bringing fire and wind down on them from above. Brandon stayed in his human form attacking with his ice and fire attacks, using his lighting powers for long ranges attacks as Saira beside him sifted the earth below their foes. Steele flew into battle roaring as he slashed his way though the apes firing his own dark powers toward the foes of the one that caused him to hold this cursed form. A few Apes ran past the attack leaving Nathan and Snow with a few Apes to deal with them. Nathan shot was clear and true, hitting the Apes in the middle of their heads killing them as Snow froze them in their spot; smashing them to piece uncountable. Nathan was running out of arrows fast as he looked around he found a foot and a half blade and started to run down the stairs, bringing the blade though the arm of a Ape before him, then kicking him a hard as he could in the chest; the ape rolled down the stairs hitting his team like bowling ball as he smirked. Snow saw this as everyone else started to walk downward the stairs to push the Apes off as they all looked back and started to run. Everyone cried in victory as they drove off the attack, but Snow was the only one that was not.

"Why did they run off?" she asked herself as her head jerked up. "Look out!" she pushed Nathan out of the way as a shadow fire ball hit her in the side causing her to scream out in pain as she was flung to the ground. Nathan hit the ground groaning as he stood up to see Snow lying on the ground, blood flowing from her mouth.

"Snow!" he was held down by two apes as someone wearing a long black robe went toward Snow, the hood was pushed back to show the face of a human, long yellow hair went down his back into a pony tail as he turned to show yellow eyes. Nathan gasped. He knew those eyes well, but couldn't believe it was him! "You're Greydor, aren't you?" the human smiled and pushed the hair from the front of his face, black sword in hand.

"Ah Nathan right?" he shook his head looking at Snow. "So you two are an item now huh?" he picked up Snow by her horns as she groaned causing Nathan to struggle to be let go.

"Get her go!" he screamed. Greydor only laughed.

"Though who are fighting against us to stop the world of peace must die!" Nathan eyes grew wide.

"You joined Malefor!" Greydor only smiled turning to him.

"My father showed me the world that he was going to make, Nathan it's amazing, no war, no killing only the rule of the Dark Master!"

"But you're killing so many lives!"

""Every dream needs a few…loose ends destroyed." Nathan started to feel a rage willed up inside of him.

"Let her go!" he growled as Greydor only shook his head.

"No," and with that brought the blade though her chest as she cried out in pain. This is when Nathan snapped.

All the year of being picked on, called names and everything, and now seeing his girlfriend. The one person he would give his life for stab; he went crazy. He's scream was loud and hurt the Apes holding him down as he screamed even louder causing them to be flung back by a unknown force. Flames licked around his body to form an outer sate around the human as he stood up. His eyes changed from the green he once had to a deep gold as he roared louder causing Greydor to be pushed back as he covered his face. The outer shell around Nathan began to take form. A chest place was on his chest, as gold as his eyes as a black lining was seen around the shoulder and neck. Gantlets were seen glowing in his hands as well as legging and golden armor shoes; all with the same markings. His fist clutched and unclenched as a glow was seen forming over his hand. A long staff grew as it covered over his hand. Two blades on the egged of the staff as a red cape grew from his back. A golden crown grew on top of his head as he glared toward Greydor and ran toward him screaming only one name.

"Snow!"


	25. Gold VS Black

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Gold VS Black**

Brandon head turned back toward the temple as he heard Nathan scream out Snow's name, as well as a few earth shaking roars. The earth below him shook matching the screams as Saira also looked over as the Apes they were fighting ran away screaming in fear as they covered their ears.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Saira over the roar as Brandon eyes frowned. He didn't say anything as he started to run towards to the noise as Saira followed after him. "Brandon what is it?" she cried as he kept up his running toward the Temple.

"Its coming from the temple!" he called back. "Snow and Nathan are there!" Saira nodded and took into the air.

"I'll fly on ahead and see what's going on; you need to help the others!" Brandon stopped as she hovered away from him.

"If you think I'm going to let you go when something like that can make the earth shake you must be out of your mind!" Saira looked toward the temple then to Brandon.

"What if Malefor comes?" she asked as Brandon looked away. "Only you, Cynder, and Spyro are strong enough to stop him; go I'll be fine!" Brandon looked toward her then back to where the fighting was starting to look bad. "Go…please they need you." Brandon looked back once more at Saira before nodding.

"Please safe." she nodded and flew toward the Temple as Brandon ran back toward the streets."

Nathan screamed again bringing his double edge staff down on Greydor. The dragon mind human jumped out of the way, his hair wiping behind him as he skidded back from the attack to his head.

"How is it that a human can possess so much power?" he mused to himself as Nathan ran at him again. Greydor brought up the black sword he held as both weapons collided, the ground Greydor held started to break from the force of the gold armour human which caused him to look back with only his eyes in shock. Nathan eyes started to flash as his gripped tighten and began to push more of his power toward Greydor until his hand reached out and grabbed the yellow eyes Draman and threw him in the air. Nathan dug the staff into the earth and brought his right hand to his side as it started to glow a deep gold, Greydor saw this and fear gripped his face as he brought both of his hands up in the air as he started to fall. Shadows started to move from their places toward his hands as a dark ball was formed above his head. Nathan cried out as he shot his hand toward Greydor as a blast of gold light shot from his hand, as Greydor brought his hands down causing the ball to fling toward Nathan. The two forces collided causing the ground to shake again as a force was being pushed from the two attacks. Greydor landed on the ground and started to push all of his power to keep it away from him, Nathan seemed to be smiling in a way as he just gave his arm a slight push causing the gold hair Draman to be pushed back a bit as the ball of power that was now being formed to move toward him even more. Saira watched from above what was going on, her eyes both showed amazement and fear at what her friend could do. And when she saw the other human, she almost went down to stop Nathan because he looked almost like Brandon. But unlike Brandon this human was an almost yellow, hair pulled back into a gold ponytail; his face was clean with any hair. The only thing that made her stop was the eyes; deep yellow Malefor eyes. She could feel the earth below her start to give way because of her earth element; she started to worry that if this attacked were to keep going on that the force would destroy Warfang! She looked toward the Temple to see a limp white body on the ground, bleeding. She looked closer to see that it was Snow as she flew down, staying away from the attack.

"Snow!" she cried as she went toward the dragoness. Nathan heard the name and turned his head, because of all the power he was feeling he couldn't think straight. Pushing his power toward Greydor, it caused the Draman to slam into the wall behind him as only a small hole was seen on the ground where their attacks collided. He brought his hand up as Saira gave a yelp in surprised as she started to float, then a cry when she was thrown into a wall away from Snow.

"Stay away!" he bellowed out toward the dragoness. "No one will harm her, no one!"

Saira started to stand up as she shook her head.

"I'm trying to help her Nathan!" she cried. "I'm her friend and your friend as well!" Nathan shook his head forcefully.

"Lair!" he cried as he shot his gold light toward her causing her to jump away. "You're trying to kill her, like Greydor was!" his eyes was still flashing as flames licked around his body once more; causing him to shudder. Saira didn't like what she was about to do, but if she was to stay alive she had to bring him back to his senses.

"Sorry Nathan," she muttered as she slammed her paws to the ground causing a rock wave to move toward the gold armour wearer. Nathan slashed though the rock with a wave of his arm as he ran toward Saira grabbing her neck causing her to chock and struggle to be let go. Nathan held his grip tighter.

"You won't kill her…" he muttered. "I will protected her…I will…" a purple blast shot his side causing him to let go of Saira as she fell to the ground as he was pushed away from the green dragoness. Spyro ran to Saira side and stood over her.

"You okay?" he asked looking back for a second as she nodded. "What happened to him?" Saira shook her head.

"I don't know!" she cried. "But he seems on protecting Saira, even if it means killing us!" Spyro nodded.

"Get out of her," he ordered her. "I'll try to get him to snap out of it!"

"But how?" Spyro didn't say anything as he just glared toward Nathan as he shook his head, clearing the rubble from his head. Saira looked toward Snow and started to drag her away, a slight groan was heard from her; again Nathan roared.

Spyro own roar was heard as he ran toward Nathan colliding with him as the two were pushed back from each other. The purple dragon started to glow a deep black, his scales lost its rich purple and gained a new deep black. His eyes grew into a deep white as his red wings grew a dark blackish red; his horns staying the same as well as his chest plate. He roared again causing the air around them to swirl as he attacked Nathan on the chest leaving three black marks on his armour. Nathan grabbed the dark version of Spyro and threw him in the air in hopes to do the same attack he did with Greydor, but Spyro had thought of this. Twisting his body he flew straight down as Nathan shot his attack toward the dragon; Spyro mouth opened as a black shield was seen surrounding his body. The gold light pushed away from him, because of the shield around the dragon body. Nathan eyes grew wide with anger as he brought another hand out to double his power; the shield started to snap in places, but held until Spyro head butted the human in the head. Blood shot from Nathan mouth as he cried out in pain, he was flung to the ground as pieces of his armour from his arm started to break off. His eyes flashed from gold to green then back to gold, the black dragon saw this and smiled; knowing how to beat his foe now as he charged again.

Saira dragged Snow as far as she could take her; the ice dragoness groaned more as she was dropped on the ground, her chest still bleeding. Saira turned her on her back to see the wound, luckily it didn't priced her heart so she would have a chance to recover. Ember flew toward them seeing the wound on Snow chest as she landed.

"What happened?" Saira was about to answer when Ember shook her head. "Forget it, I'll heal her. You go help Flame, those Ape are making holes in the ground and need a earth binder to fill them up again!" Saira nodded her head as she started to run off, when Cynder flew down with Steele by her side.

"Where Spyro?" she asked almost in a panic. "We heard a huge roar a while ago and he went to go see what it was and hadn't come back yet!" Saira started to tell the dragons by her what she saw and what Spyro did for her as Steele looked toward the temple. "We got to help him!" she cried as Steele stopped her.

"No," he answered. "Let him fight Nathan." Cynder looked up at the male version of her and growled. "Only Spyro can fight Nathan like he is," he told her. "This armour is too much for Nathan to handle, like a 'dark version' of himself. And who do we know that has a dark version as well?" Cynder looked down then nodded. "He'll be fine Cynder," Steele told her. "He'll do what ever it takes to make sure Nathan is safe and himself as well; but right now we have our own battle to do. Ember you're going to stay here and tend to Snow?" the pink dragoness nodded as Steele nodded back. "Good, Cynder Saira, you two come with me, Saira you stay on the ground and make sure those Apes don't make any more holes! Cynder, you stay in the air with me and provide air support!" Cynder made a slight nod as well as Saira as they flew toward the gate of Warfang to put their plan to action.

Spyro was flung into another wall as his corrupted cry was heard. Nathan had already lost his arm part of his armour and his crown, the only thing that was left was his leggings and chest plate. But Nathan was giving him a hard time to even get close to him now. Spyro thought that if he were to break off the chest piece, maybe he could break the power over Nathan, but the only way to break it was one big head butt. He couldn't risk a blast like his purple one, for risk of killing the human. Nathan again howled in the sky as the flames again licked around his body, Spyro saw his chance and took it, running straight on toward him and slamming his head hard in Nathan chest the chest started to creak in many places, until it just broke off of the human. Nathan didn't move as Spyro stood back, his scales returning to normal as he fell on his chest breathing heavily. Nathan soon followed falling on is hands and knees, sweat pouring down his face as his gold eyes returned t the rich green they once were. He looked around, wondering what had happened.

"Snow?" all he remembered was seeing Snow stabbed, and a rage blew up inside of him. Looking around again he found Spyro laying on the ground and went over to him. "Spyro…are you alright?" he groaned as he fell on his side, holding his chest from where Spyro hit him. It felt like a few of his rips were broken as Spyro chuckled.

"I'm fine…" he breathed. "But…I guess you're not…I'll explain later…" he brought his head down closing his eyes. Nathan was still a bit confused, but with the last of his strength he picked up the purple dragon and made his way inside the temple, and hid behind a wall so the two could rest.


	26. Greydor Vs SteeleLyke

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Greydor Vs Steele/Lyke**

Greydor eyes filtered as the face of Malefor loomed over him. Greydor gave a slight groan as he sat up rubbing his head as Malefor moved looking toward Warfang from the safety of a cliff far off.

"I'm sorry father," groaned Greydor looking down. "I thought that I could get rid of Spyro friends to make him lose control so that we could kill him easily, I didn't think of Nathan to have such power like that!" Malefor looked toward his son and gave a slight nod.

"Do not freight young Greydor," he told him. "As soon as the Dark Master returns, he will give you the body you need to have much more power; but first…" he looked toward the city again as he saw Steele ran black fire onto his Apes. "That Draman needs to be stopped. Do you think that you can take him?" Greydor stood up as he dusted the dirt of his clothing, taking a hold of his black blade which his mother allowed him to use.

"He will know what the taste of steel taste like father!" Malefor gave a slight chuckled and patted the human looking dragon on the shoulder.

"Good, but remember, Brandon is stronger then you because he's had much more training in the human body, use that skill I gave you to make sure that only you and Steele fight; am I understood?" Greydor nodded as Malefor grunted. "Good, you know what to do." He turned to leave as Greydor jumped off the cliff, digging his hands into the rocky sides, as soon as he hit the ground; he sprinted toward Warfang.

Saira had made true to her word. She made sure that the tunnels would not reopen, but it was hard when Apes would attack her from time to time with their twisted blades. She would hiss in anger are a few started to form a circle around her, the Moles tried their best to push much of the Apes back, but some still made their way though. Steele saw this from above and brought down a rain poison on to the Apes, they grabbed their throats screaming out as they all fell to the ground, taking their last breaths. Saira looked up and gave a quick nod as she went back to her work. Steele saw that far off that a small person wearing black ran toward the walls, none of the Apes dare attacked said person as it came closer; his hands glowing black. He ran up the wall with skills as he jumped off the wall and flew toward Steele, the black dragon tried to move out of the way, but the black wearing fist found its way to his side, which exploded with touch. Steele roared in pain as he was flung toward a wall, crashing though as he rolled to a stop. He stood up shaking his head quickly looking toward the one that hit him. Greydor climbed though the wall with a small smirk on his face as Steele hissed.

"Greydor!" it surprised Greydor how Steele knew it was him, but though that away with the wind.

"Hello dear Steele," answered the yellow eye human. "It's been a long time since we seen eye to eye haven't it?"

"What have you done?" roared Steele. "I thought you were like Brandon, fighting to make sure Malefor doesn't get his way, to keep the peace of the world!" Greydor smiled, twirling the tip of the blade in small's circles.

"Oh but I still am Steele," he answered. "I still am keeping the peace."

"Still keeping the peace?" Steele shot his paw around them, buildings and bodies of both Moles and Apes around them. "Do you think this is peace? The lives that Malefor is destroying, this is not peace; this is war!"

"War, peace…" Greydor paced back in froth keeping his eyes glued to the ground. "One can not live without the other, there can be no peace without war, and if there is war; this will come peace." He stopped and brought his arms out and span around. "This is only the start _my friend._ When Blackness father is brought back, our master; he will give us the power we need to stop you all!" Steele growled and started to circle around Greydor, as Greydor did the same but keeping his distance away from the large dragon.

"What about Brandon?" cried Steele. "What about him huh, would you truly kills someone who is a part of you in every way? You even have his body!" Greydor snorted.

"Brandon doesn't understand what it takes to truly make peace, father was right in to trying to wipe this world to start a new, war, fighting," he shook his head. "It has corrupted us."

"The only one I see that's corrupted right now Is you!" Greydor laughed hard.

"If being corrupted to you meaning killing a few Moles and dragons, then so be it; we will have peace one way…or another!"

Steele growled and went for the attack on Greydor, who laughed and jumped onto his head and flipped off landing on his back. Steele bucked and tried to get Greydor off his back but couldn't, taking his blade he brought the blade over his head, and stabbed it in the back of Steele. The dragon roared in pain from the blade, he saw stars as his les wobbled but at last he was able to throw Greydor off by grabbing him with his tail and fling him to the wall.

_Steele!_ Lyke called out to his dragon self. _Are you alright?_ Steele groaned, he couldn't answer at all until Lyke thought of an idea. _We have to switch, if we can it wills low down your bleeding so that after the battle we can go to a healer; do it now!_ Steele only gave a grunt in reply as he closed his eyes. Greydor saw this but allowed him to change as the human form of the Draman stood before him. Unlike before though, he had changed. His hair was brown and short, a trench coat almost a blackish grey that covered his body and long sleeves toward his wrist. A knife was seen as the wind wiped though his clothing as well as a long three foot sword that seemed to almost curve. Greydor raised a brow as Lyke eyes opened as he glared.

"Ah, you're human form; you seem different…no matter!" he brought his own sword up and held it steady. Lyke chuckled.

"Did your father not tell you anything about me?" Greydor raised an eye brow.

"I know everything about you. He told me everything."

"Obviously not," And with that, Lyke used one hand to grab the black sword in his neck and the other he called his sword to him, and stabbed it through Greydors wrist, causing said Draman to let go of the sword and jump back, gripping his wrist in pain. Lyke then did a handspring back up and picked up the blade the corrupted Draman dropped. He looked at it for a second, then threw it at Greydors feet and said "Pick it up. I will not fight an unarmed man.

"Father wants you dead, so you will die!" he ran toward Steele as he ran toward Greydor himself, blades collided as sparks flew as the two glared at each other. Greydor span his body as he brought the sword to his side, but Steele parry the blade with a block as his arms shook. Lyke never did train a lot since he always helped Steele from his mind, so this would be a problem for him. Greydor saw his look when the blades touched each other as he pushed Steele back, swinging his blade in a weird pattern as he kept up a speed that Lyke almost couldn't block. The sound of their blades hitting echoed around them as Lyke blocked many of his attacks but Greydor had the upper hand. Leaning down to the ground he tripped Lyke causing his to fall on his back, he rolled out of the way just as Greydor blade hit where his head once was. Rolling still he made it to his feet as he held his blade up; already out of breath. Greydor just smirked as he started to move forward as Lyke pushed backwards watching Greydor for his next attack.

This time it was Lyke who attacked first, running with his blade held high he brought it down as Greydor jumped back, a bit of his cloth ripped from where Lyke attacked from as he cursed himself for thinking he wouldn't hit him. Lyke moved faster now, spin and twisting his body he had thought of when he was inside Steele head, Greydor blocked a few, but at times he would get nicked or cut on the shoulders. Blood poured toward the ground as Greydor hissed in bloodlust rage. He would not allow Lyke to beat him! Again their blade connoted as they tried to push the other on their back. Greydor surprised Lyke by head butting him and throw the true Draman sword out of his hands, which flew though the air until it stuck to a wall. Greydor then rammed Lyke in the chest with his foot as he trench coat wearer fell on his back gasping for air. Greydor foot slammed his chest as he cried out again as the tip of a black blade found his neck. Greydor looked down with a blank look on his face, the tip pushing more until it broke the skin as Lyke gave a sharp intake of air.

"I expected more from someone who survived the raid of the Dark Master." Answered Greydor as he brought the blade up and swing it down toward Lyke; whose eyes were closed.

_This chapter was updated with the part of Steele person who wanted the part before the fight._


	27. A child Request

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: A child Request**

Brandon was on the other side of the city, many Apes dared to climb over the wall for a sneak attack, but Brandon knew of this plan. Using his Gunblade, he switched to its gun form and started to charge it with his ice attack. The blade glowed a light blue as it started to frost a bit as the Draman fired. Ice bullets flew from the tip of the gun hitting each of their marks with true skills, Moles behind him followed with their arrows hitting more that he missed. As he was in the mist of firing, a voice of wisdom soon found its way into his mind.

_You are needed young Draman…_ The human lowered his gun for a second and looked around, the only one that could speak in his mind was Greydor, but they were pulled from each others days ago. _Brandon, go to Lyke; he and another are in grave danger! _He now knew who the voice was.

"Ignitus?" the voice faded away as Brandon looked around, some Moles turned for a second to look at him as he frowned; then nodded to himself. "Hey you, you're the commander right?" the lead Mole ran up to him and nodded.

"Yes I am sir Draman, what do you need?" Brandon looked back.

"I am needed elsewhere; can you keep this place under control while I am gone?" The Mole gave a slight chuckle and nodded.

"We have kept this city under control before sir, do not worry; go where you are needed!" the Draman nodded and gave him his thanks as he turned on his heels and started to sprint, his mind going in over time to what he would find that needed his help.

Lyke slowly opened his eyes to see a small Mole, a child Mole, holding back Greydor blade with his own. The blade was small, almost like a large dagger to someone like the corrupted Draman. The small Mole held the blade with both of his little paws, his arms struggled to hold Greydor own blade up as he pushed forward sending Greydor back a bit. Lyke looked over the Mole, seeing a small dagger behind his waist; the one Brandon gave Alistair. Greydor took a small step back with a huge grin on his face; Alistair took a step back closer to Lyke as his small sword shook a bit with fear gripping his face, though he held a frown to try to make him look brave.

"Well what do we have here?" Greydor gave another small smile as Alistair flinched from the voice, he thought that it was Brandon that was corrupted and that maybe he could pull him out by just looking at him; but when he heard that voice, that changed. "A little Mole child trying to save someone else; that's a new twist!" Lyke groaned as he stood on his knees, taking his own blade in his hand.

"Get out of here kid!" he cried. "This is not a game, you're playing with your life here!" but the child didn't move, he still held his ground his blade shaking because of the fear he held inside of him. He wanted to run, wanted to so badly, but he wanted to help; and knew this was the only way he could.

"N…no!" he cried holding his blade all the tighter. "I want to help…I have to!" Lyke glared and stood in front of the child with his blade to his side. Greydor smiled seeing the Draman before him struggle just to stand. Greydor brought his hand out; the shadows around him began to move from the ground, walls, and anything that held a shadow to his hand. He pushed his hand out as an over grown hand grabbed Lyke and threw him away from Alistair. The small child watched as he was thrown away as he looked toward Greydor who was walking closer to him. He dropped his blade backing away, his body shaking with fear as he backed to a wall. Greydor reached out and grabbed the dagger from the child back and held it in his own hands spinning it.

"You should've listened to him you know," he spoke as he pointed the tip to the child. "Now…your life is mine!" he thrust the blade the small boy chest as Alistair cried out.

"Greydor no!"

Brandon had just made it to the area where Greydor and Lyke had fought in his dragon form to get there faster. And also saw what Greydor; his brother as they called each other just stabbed the small child. He fell to his knees as Greydor turned from the boy as he fell limp to the ground, memories even though small of the boy Brandon knew rushed back to him, seeing him for the first time as he held his mother blade, when he heard what he said when everyone was told of who he truly was; and the day of his birthday when he wished him a very good one. Greydor gave a small frown and moved his lips, no words coming out because Brandon couldn't hear. The lives of all those lost because of this war, mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters; his claws clutched to the ground as he shut his eyes tight. His body began to shudder with anger, something he felt when he first fought Spyro when he dare called his mother a whore, but this was much worse, more powerful.

"How is it that you gained the form of a dragon and a human dear brother?" asked Greydor as Brandon could now hear. Brandon jaws grinded together as his tail slammed into the ground behind him matching the age he felt boiling inside of him, his eyes opened to show not green but gold, the outside were as black as the starless night as Greydor took a step back. Bringing his head up he let loose a mighty roar that caused the building around him to tremble. Greydor cried out from the roar as his ears burned. Brandon roared louder as his scales started to change, changing from the deep purple to a clear white. His fur on his back and chest tuned from yellow; to a deep black. He roared again causing Greydor to be pushed back as his jaws closed, smoke shooting out of his nose as he charged at Greydor with teeth and claws outward. Greydor brought the black blade up and slashed at Brandon sides, but they didn't even price his scales, only made a long sparks as it traveled down to his hind legs, even then he was not harm. Greydor didn't have time to turn around as Brandon tackled him and threw him in the air as another roar broke though his jaws and fired a white beam of fire at his alter self. Greydor rolled out of the way in the air just as the beam reached him, shocked at he saw it shoot though the top of the hill away from them, burning the tip off giving it a flat top.

"GREYDOR!" Brandon launched himself in the air and grabbed the foe in his jaws, which were around his neck and threw him hard on the ground. Blood poured from the human neck as he held it tightly to try to stop the bleeding. Brandon flew straight down toward him, a mighty cry coming from within, as well as tears flying behind him. Greydor rolled again out of the way as Brandon landed on the ground, the earth around him uprooted as he shot a glare at Greydor; tears still flowing.

Greydor started to step back, afraid for the first time, never had he known of this power that resided within him and it frightened him; was this why Malefor wanted Brandon in the first place? Brandon screamed again and ran toward Greydor and caught him on the neck again with his paw and held him to the ground as he pushed as hard as he could chocking the life out of him.

"Brandon stop it!" the now white and black dragon turned to see Saira standing away from him. He glared and turned back to Greydor as he pushed again. "Brandon, stop this, look at what you have become!"

"He killed Alistair!" roared Brandon. "A child; he killed a child now I'm going to kill him then Malefor and every last thing that works with him! I will make them fear me; I will show them the true power of what I am and make them pay for what they've done!" Saira couldn't believe what he just said. It shocked her that he swore these thins he would do, not caring what would happen on the way.

"Brandon… do you remember what you asked me days ago?" Brandon didn't' answer as he pushed more on Greydor as his face started to turn blue. "You asked me if you would ever become like your father…Brandon, if you kill Greydor like you are; you are Malefor!" Brandon turned to her showing his black and gold eyes. A growl pulled from his chest as smoke was seen from his mouth. Saira moved closer. "I know you would never kill someone like this, you are nothing like this, please…let him go." Brandon eyes half closed as he turned back to Greydor, his body started to move slower as Brandon knew, if he held on more, he would kill him; he removed his paw. Greydor gasped and spat blood as he rolled away, holing his blade up as he gave a small smile.

"You're going to wish you killed me!" he cried as he shrunk into the shadows.

Saira was about to go over to Brandon to hold him, but he walked away, to the small child that still lay limped. The dagger he had given him still laid deep within his chest as he grabbed it and pulled it out. A small gasp was heard as Brandon looked down shock as the child slowly opened his eyes.

"Brandon…?" he asked as the dragons scales started to return to their purple and yellow sate. "Is that…you?" Brandon gave a slight nod as he looked down, the dagger hit the child baldy, and he didn't know if he would make it. "Am I going to die?" Brandon looked away; he didn't know how to answer. "It's…aright if I am…I'm not afraid." Brandon looked back as he slowly started to turn back to his human sate bending down by the Mole.

"Alistair…why didn't you run…" he asked. He knew that Lyke would've told him to run. "Why did you stay and get yourself like…like…" he had to look away again. He was use to the sight of blood, but when a child was like this; he couldn't even look.

"I wanted to be like my daddy," he answered. "And like you." Brandon looked back at Alistair as he smiled. "You're like a hero to me Brandon…and I wanted to be brave and fearless like you…guess I didn't become that huh…" he coughed sending a bit of blood on the ground next to him as Brandon went down to hold his wound.

"I am not brave or fearless…" answered Brandon as Saira stood back to listen, her eyes glisten with tears as she watched the young Mole bleed. "I go to where the battle is so that I can protect the ones that need protecting, and I am always afraid Alistair… I'm afraid that one day I'll wake up with everyone dead around me, that Saira was killed in her sleep. Even now I'm afraid that you will…" Brandon looked away again as Alistair looked up.

"Can…you do me a favour?" Brandon looked back down at him as he pasted the Draman the sword his father gave the young Mole. "I know that Greydor…your alter self, and that you may have to kill him…can you…kill him with this?" Brandon held his hand out as he slowly curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword. The Draman bowed his head.

"I…I will…" Saira moved back as a few Healers ran up toward Alistair, pushing Brandon out of the way as they began to patch him up as best as they could so they could move him. "I promise…" Brandon muttered under his breath as his gripped tighten on the blade, blood pouring down his hands to the ground; but he felt no pain.


	28. the Aftermath

**Chapter Twenty-eight: ****the Aftermath**

_Sex part in this chapter near the end._

"AGH!" Steele flinched when something that stung pressed onto his back; Brandon poked his head from his back and rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe if you didn't move so much it wouldn't hurt!" Steele groaned and glared toward his friend as he held a huge grin, it was close to nightfall, and this was the first time Brandon smiled since they took Alistair away to the Healer tent. They told the Draman that he would not have to worry, that the child would live; the blade only missed any organs by a few inches. This relived Brandon in some sense, at least he would be able to smack the chid on the head for trying something so idiotic. The Guardians demanded why Steele kept his origin a secret and what had happened. Brandon mostly told them himself, and also took the blame for Steele not telling anyone for why he didn't say anything in the first place. They were a little upset to hear that Greydor had sided with Malefor, seeing how that's how they got into Warfang with his knowledge of battle on their side. The group found Nathan carrying Spyro on his back as Snow ran up to see if he was alright, Cynder was later behind as Nathan laid the dragon on the ground. He told them all he could, while Saira told what she saw as well. This surprised everyone, not even more then when Brandon told them of his new transformation.

"It makes sense in a way," answered Volteer. "Both Spyro and Brandon are purple dragons, and Spyro does have his own corrupted form. Maybe Brandon didn't get it the same way Spyro did, maybe because his father was already corrupted in a way; he gained that power though DNA." Cyril nodded in agreement as Brandon pondered what they were saying; a dark self, he couldn't think of himself having one. But Saira saw with her own eyes and if she said it; she wouldn't lie to him like that. Nathan still couldn't believe that he had a power, even though he didn't know how to use it at all, or control it for that matter. Steele groaned as he stood to his full height, the attack that Greydor did to him hurt every time he moved, but he didn't want everyone to think of him as a weakling. Brandon heard his hard breathing and crossed his arms, raising a brow as the black dragon looked down to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to rest Steele," answered Brandon. "Just look at yourself!"

"I'm fine!" snapped Steele. "I've been before you were born so remember that, I've seen and done things you would dream of me doing so back off!" Brandon head reeled back as he frowned.

"Look, you're a friend and a care for you, but if you want to be snippy and hurt yourself; fine, don't come to me when that wound reopens!" Brandon turned on his heels and left out of Steele room and made his ay down the hallway. Most of the rubble from the ground was removed thanks to many of the earth dragons around to make them into dust. The Draman had spent most of the aftermath healing anyone he could with his first aid kit he had with him when he awoken in the forest. Thinking back to that moment, Brandon couldn't believe how long he been here. It made him somewhat homesick, but this was his home now; and he had Saira too.

As he made his way down the hall, Nathan and Snow could be seen not to far off as Snow laid on her back groaning.

"I'm so damn bored!" she cried out. Nathan looked over with a surprised look.

"We just pulled back the Dark Master forces and you're bored?" Snow nodded her head smirking. Nathan rolled his eyes as Brandon walked past, giving him a slight nod as he turned back to Snow how sat on her hind legs. "Really, I'm so bored there has to be something to do!" Nathan gave it some thought and gave a sly smile.

"You could always masturbate," he answered as Snow looked over tilting her head.

"But I don't have a penis," she answered back as Nathan nodded.

"You could borrow mine." His lips curled back to a huge grin as Snow just stared at him with a blank expression, then glare showing him on the ground with a push of her paw.

Flame sat alone outside on the top of the temple, the moons had just risen giving it a slight yellow glow. He was worried the whole time Ember fought the Apes when hey attacked, he still hadn't told her of his feelings for her and every time he would, his mouth would become so dry that nothing would come out. He cursed himself for being so frighten, like a small rabbit from the sound of a twig snapping. Hanging his head down he started to mutter under his breath.

"Why can't I tell her…?" he asked himself. "She's he most beautiful dragoness I have ever met and I can't even tell her that myself!" he shook his head, not hearing the sound of wings beating behind him. "Ember is unlike anyone I have every seen," he went on. "She's just so…" he sigh looking up. "I just can't say how she is, because she's so impressive."

"You really think so?" came a voice from behind as Flame nodded not looking behind.

"Yeah she's so…" his head shot up and wiped around so he saw the pink dragoness looking at him. His face grew a deeper red as his jaw dropped. "E…Ember!" he cried looking away covering his face with his right wing. "W…what are you doing here?" Ember moved closer to the red dragon and sat a little away from him. Her face was almost blushing red, hearing the dragon beside her just say that he cared for her.

"I got worried when you left a while ago and didn't come back," she answered. "I thought that you might have gone to your room, but I didn't find you there so I went flying to find you and well…" she trialed off as Flame covered more of his face. "Do you mean what you said about me?" asked Ember moving his wing down so she could see him. The red dragon looked down as his head slowly bopped, his eyes never leaving the ground. Ember gave a small smile, it was true that she loved Spyro, but she knew that he and Cynder had become mates; she didn't think anyone loved her because she was always going after Spyro. She did like Flame though, but in a friend kind of way. She gave it some deep thought; the only thing that was heard was the slight breeze, and their breathing. At last Ember began to move, taking a paw and moving Flame wing away from her face as the red dragon still didn't look at her. "How much do you really like me?" Flame breathing quicken, this was something he had no choice but to answer.

"Ever since you came here," he started. "I had this huge crush on you. But I saw how you moved around Spyro and it made me…upset that you weren't even paying any looks toward me." He looked over at Ember and moved over a small bit. "Ember…I love you more then anything, and I will do just about anything to make you smile and keep you safe!" Ember was surprised. Never had she thought that Flame liked her like that. She leaned closer to Flame, as if thinking of something but then stop and pulled away.

"H…hey Flame?" asked Ember as the dragon turned to her. "Do you maybe want to sleep in my room tonight?" Flame took a gulp, he always wanted to sleep by her, and now given the chance; he was scared stiff.

"Um…" he shuddered. "S…sure."

Spyro laid on the pillow bed in his and Cynder room. Becoming Dark Spyro and fighting Nathan golden sate of form took every bit of energy; Cynder was worried when she thought his breathing stopped; but gave a slight sigh of relief when she leaned closer to see that he was still indeed breathing. She couldn't understand how a human, a fully born human could have that much power; but everything up to know was confusing. Like how Greydor and Brandon had become one of their own, or how Blackness could hold the form of his mother. Or the last one that made her shudder, how Malefor had a master who was indeed stronger then he. A soft knock came to the door was Cynder stood and went to the door, to find Brandon standing before her.

"Hey…" she said softly as he nodded back.

"How is he?" Brandon asked as Cynder went toward the fireplace; slapping her tail blade to the ground sending sparks to the wood, enlighten it at once.

"He's just resting…" she answered going back to his side and laying by him. Brandon nodded sitting crossed leg in front of the two, laying his elbows on his knees and his hands on his chin. "What is your world like?" Brandon snapped out of his trance as Cynder turned to him. "What's it like?" Brandon sighs looking up as if thinking.

"We don't live the same as you do," he answered. "We don't use swords but guns and other such things that could destroy everything if we wanted to. A lot of people care only for themselves, but many help out those who are in need. Ten percent of the world lives with out much food while the other just don't give too sweet damn what's going on. We are always in a war somewhere, that's all I really know…" Cynder nodded looking at him.

"You hate it there?" she asked.

"At times yes," he answered back. "But many helped me because I was in need. For that I thanked them and wish them the best of lives; but still. I want to see my mother grave at least one last time…" his eyes drifted to the ground as Cynder looked down as well.

"Saira told me how you're mother died…" she told him. "I'm so sorry…" Brandon didn't answer, his eyes still locked toward the ground. "I never knew my mother or father you know?" the Draman looked up as she spoke softly. "Both I and Spyro were the only dragon eggs that didn't get destroyed in the raid of the Malefor; I was taken and was twisted into the monster many knew me as. Spyro was found by a family of dragonflies and they raised him as their own." She looked away. "I don't even know if their out there. If my family or his true family is I mean, and if they are; would they welcome me with welcome arms…or not."

"Cynder," Brandon stood up going to the door. "A mother and father love is something that can never break no matter how badly the child did, if you do find them; they will love you, count on it." He didn't wait for her to answer, he was already gone.

Both Flame and Ember lay side by side in front of the fire they had made with their flames in inside their bellies. Flame kept looking from the corner of his eyes as Ember at last locked eyes with him. The two didn't move for the longest time, the light reflecting off each other eyes burned a bright orange as the two lent closer to each other and planted each other a kiss. Their eyes closed as the two pushed on each other trying to deepen their loving kiss. Flame heart was racing, not only was he kissing her, but she was kissing him! He slowly laid her on her back as she moved her legs to the side. Both paws were beside her head as his dragon tongue snaked its way into her mouth, she welcome the invader as her own curled around his. The two bean to moan into each other mouths, Flame tails drifting down to wrap his tail around hers. The pink dragoness began to move a bit, when she yelp in surprised breaking the kiss. Hanging blow Flames leg stood his dragon member, a small ball was seen where his legs were, his knot as the dragon called it. The fire dragon above blushed lightly as Ember smiled.

"Getting a little hot?" she asked as Flame nodded a bit.

"I can't help it," he answered. "You're just so beautiful!" Ember smiled at his kind words and leaned up and gentle ran her tongue on his neck. Flame shuddered, never feeling the body of a female before, his eyes closed as she licked his other neck and pushed him on top or her.

"Then mate with me Flame," she answered again in a low voice; Flame gulp when he smelt her musk.

"Are…" he started. "You in heat?" Ember slowly shook her head as Flame sigh with relief, not worrying about making her come with eggs. Ember slowly pushed the dragon off of her as he with regret moved away as he watched her. She went on her four paws and looked back; lifting her tail a bit and bringing her chest down to the ground, while her rear in the air as high as she could. Flame was nearly drooling, seeing her dragon maiden hood before him, his member twitching matching his heart beat. Ember smiled, wiggling her rear for him. Flame slowly made is way over to her and reared up on her, mounting her way dragons did. She felt the weight of him on her back and let a little air out. She looked back again as Flame looked down to her, both held the faces of nervousness.

"This…" Ember said looking to him. "Is my first time you know?" Flame nodded a bit, trying his best not to move his hips jus yet.

"Mine too," he answered as Ember gave a small smile; giving the dragon on top of her the nod of approval. Flame nodded back and began to rock his hips a bit, trying to find what he was trying to find. Ember body rocked forward from every movement he made, she could feel the tip of his dragon hood rubbing on her leg, when at last it found its mark. The head slipped in almost at once as she moaned deeply as Flame whole body shuddered from the feeling of being inside her, if only the head. His paws gripped her back legs as he slowly took a step closer to her, inch after each flowed in to her body as he felt the spot all females had if it was their first time. Unlike Saira she didn't care how rough he was to her and looked back to him pushing her body closer to him.

"Go on," she told him with a smile. "Make me scream!" Flame smiled at this a bit, pushing himself almost all the way out, before slamming himself hard back to her breaking her girl hood making her a women in one movement.

Her head pushed to his chest as she screamed openly. Flame groaned but didn't stop as he pushed himself back out then into her again and again, Ember body being wracked wit feelings she only dream of having with someone she loved; her body pushing forward every time he slammed himself into her. Her moaning becoming louder as he started to grunt, pushing more of himself into her as his knot started to swell. She could feel a slight tapping from her rear but didn't look back as she held her head down to the ground, mouth open as she gasped and moan.

"Put it in me…" she begged as Flame responded with more force in his thrusts. The knot started to enter her but left leaving her gasping for it was not big enough to tie the two together, their breathing became heavy as Ember rocked her body toward Flam as his body slammed into her. At last his knot came to full size, giving a last push; putting it all in and not being able to push back out. Flame thrust as much as he could, seeing how they were ted as Ember looked back gasping.

"I'm…close…" gasped Flame as Ember moaned.

"Go on…" she gasped. "Cum in me!"

Flame began to pant more, eyes close as he felt the feeling he knew he would come. Thrusting in a few more times he pushed hard into her leaning his head back and roaring loudly as his dragon cum splashing inside her, trigger her own as he to cried out her love for Flame as she started to Cum around his member. The two slowly stopped, Flame leaning on her back panting and moan, licking her neck softly as he cooed. The tow lay on the ground, Ember cured around Flame with him still deep inside her. It would be a while before he could pull out, but they didn't care; this was heaven for the two.

_There we are! My second sex part in this story, if you want another, tell me who and ill make it in the chapters to come! _


	29. A Rip in the Sky

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Rip in the Sky**

Nathan sat alone looking up at the sky, sitting on top of one of the temple towers by climbing up using a ladder. It was still early in the morning so the moons still hung highly in the air looking down at the world below it. He pushed his glasses up a bit more looking right at the moons, to him they looked so large and so close that he could reach out and grab them himself. He never saw anything like this world before, not even in his dreams; even though he only been to the Guardian old temple and Warfang, he saw many things that made him glad to be here. His mind wondered to his family back on Earth, did they even miss him or did they care less that he was gone. He couldn't tell as he closed his eyes to better think as the sound of wings found there way to his ears. He reopened them to find Brandon fly up in front of him and land beside him.

"Hey man," he answered sitting down looking up as well. "How ya been?" Nathan just shrugged his shoulders looking back up at the sky. Brandon followed his gaze and looked up as well smiling. "There cool aren't they, the moons I mean." He pointed with his purple paw. "Just think, if there were no buildings in this world; this would maybe be what our world would look like back when it was first alive." Nathan just nodded then turned to Brandon.

"Do you ever miss home?" he asked as Brandon looked down. "Like, at all?"

"No,"

"Why not?" asked Nathan wanting to know more.

"I told you, my mother was killed my grandfather blamed me for her death and my father…" Nathan didn't say anything. "I've been here for almost half a year and I have many friends, family in a way then I ever did back at my so call 'home'."

"But given the chance would you go back?" the purple scale and yellow fur dragon turned to Nathan then back to the moons.

"No." Nathan looked over at him as the Draman sighed. "Nathan I have nothing over there but my mother grave, I learned now that I can't hold on to the past or stay there knowing that all these lives here are in danger. I am a purple Draman and I have a duty to do here with Cynder, Spyro, and anyone else that wish to help for the right of peace." He turned over to Nathan then toward the moons. "I will not tell you to stay with us if given the chance that you could go home, that would be wrong. This is something you much think on your own, do on your own; and act on your own." The dragon stood up and started to walk away, about to take off when he turned to the human. "But think about this Nathan, if you do go, what about Snow? You may never get a chance to come back; in your life time I mean." With saying these words, Brandon jumped off the roof of the tower, leaving Nathan alone, watching the sun start to rise over the hills of the west.

The next day was clear, sun beating down on the ground drying any rain that fell during the night everyone but a few guards slept though. Flame woke up next to Ember who was sleeping by his side, a smile on her face as he smiled back. He slowly got up not to wake his newly mate and he stretched his body like a cat would, snapping the joints as he did so and yawned softly. His belly rumbled telling m that he was in need of food. He held his gut and hissed a bit, as if telling his balder to shut up; Ember just turned to her side and curled into a ball as Flame left the room toward the mess hall to see the door of the Guardian chamber opened with Brandon in his human form speaking to them with his back to the fire dragon.

"So you have the replacement ice and earth Guardian," he spoke as he crossed his arms behind his back. He wore the purple and yellow clothing he was given, his chin bread now gone making him looks very much younger then when he had it on. His hair was still spiked up. "So that leaves the electricity and fire Guardian to find now."

"Why not you or Spyro take those spots?" everyone turned to Volteer as he nodded. "You both had mastered the power of the four dragons so it makes since that you two would make a great Guardians!"

"I thank you for your kind words Volteer," answered Brandon. "But a Guardian should be a dragon that mastered the element of which he or she was given; like one." Cyril nodded looking toward Volteer.

"He is right Volteer," he closed his blue eyes as he grunted. "A Guardian should be a dragon or Draman if there is any other left that have the one power we seek; though I must agree with Volteer, you and Spyro would be great Guardians!" again Brandon nodded.

"What about Flame?" the red dragon head perked when Brandon spoke his name. "It came to my attention that when everyone came to save me he acted like one would, give wise words to Saira so that she wouldn't hurt herself. He had seen what Malefor can do and has the will and power to learn and became even greater!" the four all pounder this, Terrador nodded smiling.

"He would indeed be a great Guardian." The other two dragons nodded at this as Flame removed himself from the open door still going down the hall with his head reeling at the though of becoming the next fire Guardian. He heard great stories of the last one, how he was wise and kind in heart. Could he really fill his role as the next one? His mind still thought of these things as he made his way into the food chamber to find both Saira and Snow at a table talking to each other.

"The other day," Snow chirped up. "Cyril taught me how to engulf my body in a ice armour allowing me to deal double damage to my foes!" Saira laughed at this.

"Yeah? Well Terrador taught me how to become a huge boulder and roll over my foes!" the two started to debate which attack was better then the other, but it seemed that in a way the two could always counteract the attack with their own; so the two would be in a dead lock for now. "Hey Flame!" Saira calle over to her friend as he sat down with them. "Where have you been?" Flame face flushed a deep red as Snow caught on at once, a sly smile coming from her face.

"I think I know where he's been," she answered moving to Saira and whisper in her ear as Saira soon went wide eyes.

"You think?" she asked as Flame watched, Snow smiling.

"No doubt about it, he and Ember are a item now aren't you?" Flame slowly nodded still blushing as Saira smiled.

"Well Flame, I know how much you cared for her, so good for you!" Flame bobbed his head thanking the two as Brandon made his way over to the table and sat down as Saira smiled. "Hey Brandon, where've you been hiding?" Brandon smiled.

"Just been here and there," he answered moving his hand from a wall to another, he looked over at Flame for a moment then back to the others. "So what's going on today?" the four started to chat about what they thought they would do, Snow wanted to test something Nathan told her about, about ice skating as Brandon listened, sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. Saira sat next to him now, her tail wrapping around him as she leaned on him as the two watched the other from the corner of their eyes. Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Nathan soon found their way to the small group; Nathan sat next to Snow, Ember to Flame and Spyro by Cynder. They all laughed as they joked around, even more when Snow told them what Nathan joked about the other day with his mature joke. Brandon seemed to like this joke more as he was laughing the hardest. They all loved this; they had always been worried about Malefor and the forces of evil, not once since Brandon birthday had they just sat around and relaxed. Steele found his way to the group and kept his voice silence not speaking to Brandon, who had no doubt of talking to the Draman himself; only answering him if it was directed to him. The group was about to stand up to go their own way when the round around them began to rumble. They all looked around wondering what was going on. A deep blue flash was seen though the window was the mess hall as everyone went outside to look in the sky to see a blue tear in the sky as lightening crackled around it as Nathan looked up with surprised.

"That's the portal!" he cried running outside as fast as he could as Snow called to him following behind.

Everyone looked up to the portal in the sky, Nathan more as Brandon turned to the sky.

"I think Malefor is trying to get some more robotic parts," he muttered under his breath. "We got to stop him!" Nathan looked over at him giving him a weird look as Saira looked over as well.

"Yeah we'll all go!" Brandon shook his head then looked toward his friends.

"I think its better if only a few of us go," he looked over at the portal. "If Malefor does come back to Warfang we need all the help we can give to keep this place safe!"

"But whose going?" asked Cynder with a confused look.

"I think the best idea is though who know the world, which is me and Nathan." Nathan nodded; it seemed almost too easy for him to get back home.

"I'll come too," Brandon looked over to Steele. "I think I'm initialled to see where my father came from don't you?" Brandon only gave a nod looking away.

"I'll come too," answered Spyro. "I want to help stop this human from helping Malefor!" Brandon nodded as he turned to Saira; he saw her look and nodded his head to her as she smiled back. The four looked up toward the sky as Brandon closed his eyes, his body morphing into his dragon self as Steele allowed Nathan to climb up. The three took off into the air looking back to say their goodbyes for now as they flew though the portal at high speeds; as everyone watched.


	30. Blinding Light

**Chapter Thirty: Blinding Light**

Brandon eyes fluttered opened first, Steele lay on his side with Nathan on his back by a tree; but Spyro was not around. Worried gripped the Draman face as she stood up groaning in pain.

"Easy Brandon," he looked behind to see Spyro sitting crossed leg behind him, which made Brandon eyes grew wide in disbelief. Spyro saw his look as he nodded. "I was surprised as well," he answered. "I woke up first, seeing I could stand like you and Nathan could." He stood up then, his wings were the same size and held onto his back, when standing he looked almost like a human in the stance kind of way. His paws changed from their dragon look, to a five digits claw. His chest looked much like a humans without the belly button or other such things. His arms were like Brandon's but held more muscles. Brandon tried to stand but groaned as he fell back on his side holding his side as Spyro went over and knelt over him. "I said keep it easy!" hissed the dragon. "You might have broken a few bones for all we know!" Brandon sigh and took in a shaking breath as he slowly with the help of Spyro stood, he could see that Spyro stood a bit taller then him but that was all, beside the body morph, nothing really changed from the purple dragon.

"Where are we?" asked the green eye Draman looking around. They stood around a group of trees in a clearing. A bird flew over their head which was blue save for a bit of white; a Blue Jay.

"I was hoping you could answer me that," answer Spyro. "This is your world is it not?" Brandon nodded his head holding his side as he went over to Nathan and Steele shaking them to wake them. The two woke up with a grunt, looking at Spyro for a second before shooting back at him with confused eyes. Steele looked to himself to see that he still held his dragon form like when he was in the dragon world which confused him why he stayed the same and Spyro didn't. he told the other three what he thought as Nathan looked to him and Spyro.

"Maybe it's because you're already a human in a way," he answered. "I mean, I'm sure if Brandon were to go dragon, he would be like he always was; if not, maybe it's just something that happens to a few dragons." He shrugged. "This is only my idea though."

"Seems like the best one so far," answered Steele looking around as he watched Brandon walk away form them. "Hey where are you going?"

"To the river that's close to here!" he called back, as the other three turned to each other and followed.

It too a while but Spyro at last got use to his new found way of walking, he was about to say something to Brandon, like how he knew there was a river close by when he heard a cry.

"What up guys!" they all turned around to see a small yellow light fly toward them and slam into Spyro chest before falling on the ground.

"Sparx?" asked the humanoid dragon as he picked up his foster brother. "How the…why are you here?" the dragonfly grunted and shook his head.

"If you think I'm going to be left with girl saying how much they're going to miss you; then you're sourly mistaken! I missed too much of this adventure to miss this chance!"

"You do realized," Brandon made his way to the two. "We may not be able to get back home right?" Sparx turned over to him and crossed his arms.

"Hey, I've lived though much death related things to worry about home right now! Sure I'll miss mom and dad but still, wherever Spyro goes; I go!" Brandon only rolled his eyes walking toward wherever he was going again as Sparx gave him a confused look. "What's his problem?" No one answered as they just followed Brandon.

They all came to a large river, Brandon bent down and washed his face from the warm water as he looked up to see something. He saw himself as a younger age playing in the water on the other side, his mother behind him laughing as he fell under the water and came back up with a water snake on his head as he screamed running out of the water hiding behind her. The imaged washed away like a wind as Brandon shook his head. He took off his shoes and rolled up his pants as the other made their way to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Spyro as Brandon tied the shoes together putting them on his neck.

"We got to cross this river," he began to walk in the water, going up to his knees and made it to the other side. Nathan did what Brandon did and followed suit, while Sparx, Steele and Spyro flew over the water. Again another image came in front of Brandon, but he didn't stop moving. This time he saw a younger version of himself, a little older then the one from the river, but still young. He was trying to find a rabbit hole he thought he found a few weeks prier, when the rabbit head poked out scaring him. Brandon smiled as this thought also disappeared; he was close now, he could feel it. The grass below them slowly started to turn to a rocky path as they went up a hill. Steele flew up in the air to see a small white house up the top.

"There's a house on top of this hill!" he called back landing as Brandon nodded.

"I know."

The five stood before the white two story house, it was green from age a bit around the edges as the chimney had all but fell apart from age. Sparx flew around the house a few times going to Spyro side.

"Who would live in a place like that?" Brandon glared toward the dragon fly as he flew closer to Spyro.

"I would," he answered. "Because this is my home." The Draman made his way up to the house, going to a small rock and lifting it; showing a small key as he unlocked the door. The other soon followed; Steele turning into his human self as he followed after Nathan and Spyro. The inside of Brandon old home was a mess, as if someone was already here looking for something as Brandon groaned flipping a table back up and fixing a few other things around the house, the rest of the house was alright as Spyro and Lyke looked around his house, in completed awed never being seeing a building made like his before. The Draman made his way to the TV as Nathan sat on one of the sofas, already the news was on; which were quite early.

"This just in!" Lyke and Spyro turned their heads to the TV and saw a man sitting behind a desk with no hair at all on his head; wearing a black suit and tie; with blue eyes. "It seemed that early today, another rip in the sky was seen, many thinking that this was the end of the world cause world wide panic, stealing gangs fight and other such chaotic to be released onto our peaceful home!" Nathan looked over at Brandon to see what he would do, the Draman just tighten his grip on his knees as he watched the news unfold to the rip just above the forest where they were at. "Four beings were seen falling from the tear as the head of the robotics Dr James Casey saw and knows what this tear is; James?" the screen transferred over to a small lab as a man wearing all white robe was seen on the screen, causing Brandon breathing to become heavy. His hair was black like his grandson, but was pushed to the side to allow his green grass eyes to be shown. A scar going down his right eye was seen, but was not bad enough to have his eyes closed. He bore no hair on his chin like Brandon did before he shaved himself, but he did have long sideburns on the side of his face.

"Thank you," he answered the new man as he turned to the screen. "What I'm about to show you may shock you into thinking this is a host, but this is not; this is real. That tear we see in the sky is a portal to a world unlike our own where monsters we know as dragons roam. They have somehow opened a portal to our world and plan on attacking and invading!" Spyro growled as his claws tightened as well as Brandon and Lyke, leaving Nathan looking in shock. "Two dragons had made their way though already," a picture of Spyro and Lyke found their way into the screen as the four watched, wondering how they got such a picture in the first place. "and two children," he showed a picture of both Nathan and Brandon as they stood next to the other two. "These two teens are traitors to our race and have sided with these monsters to take our lives and our home!" he shook his head. "They must not be trusted, anyone working with these four will be shot on sight or brought into questioning, even as I speak, we found the hideout of these bands of villains and our closing in to confront them!" Nathan turned to the window closet to him as his eyes grew wide.

"Guys look!" everyone went to the window to see in fact that James was telling the truth, SWAT vans drove up the hill as men poured out holding their guns in hand as Brandon cursed running upstairs.

"Where is he going?" screamed Sparx looking at everyone as the Draman came back down holding a small sliver Browning 35. he took a small clip from behind his back and brought it into the handle of the gun cocking it back as he went toward the Window until Nathan stopped him.

"Are you fucking nuts?" he cried as Brandon didn't look at him. "They'll shot us up and make us look like holes cheese!"

Brandon grumbled something under his breath as Spyro went up to him.

"Brandon we have to think of this though," he brought a paw on Brandon shoulder. "If you go out, they will surely kill you, I have never seen these types of weapons before so I don't know what will happen, but by the way Nathan here is going on; it isn't good."

"Of course it's not!" he cried turning back to his friends. "Listen, we all can't run out with them surrounding us, I'm doing this so you guys have a better chance of getting out of here!"

"And how are we going to do that?" demanded Sparx.

"There a door under the mat in the kitchen." He pointed with his head. "Under there, there are some other guns, take as much as you can and set the place on fire!" Everyone eyes grew wide. "with all the gun powered and ammo it will caused this place to go up in flame a lot faster, I'll hold these guys as long as I can; you guys just get out!"

"You'll get yourself killed!" Lyke pointed out watching as the men started to come closer, they have long forgotten about the TV as Brandon only chuckled.

"Maybe," he answered looking at his friends. "If I don't make it out, promise me you'll tell Saira I'm sorry," Lyke grunted looking away as Brandon bent on one knee taking out a few more clips. "Now go!" he bought his small gun out as he smiled. "I got these bastards!" just as he finished he kicked the window opened and opened fire, shooting one guy in the leg causing him to cry out in pain. A storm of bullets flew into the house as Nathan, Spyro and Lyke threw them to the ground, Sparx flew himself in Nathan shirt pocket freaking out like he always did as Brandon glared. "GO!" they all nodded crawling on the ground until they got to the mat and flipped it up seeing a door and opening it. Lyke jumped down, rolling to absorb the impact from the fall as Spyro hovered down, and Nathan slid down the ladder as they all looked around the small dirt tunnel. On ether side of the wall stood a wall of guns, Lyke went up to one wall seeing a set of Desert Eagles pistols. Remembering what Brandon did he took the two guns down and found some clips and brought the clips inside the gun cocking them back with a click. He found a set of holster as he moved his trench coat to put it around his waist to put the gun inside. The next weapon he found were a set of G18 pistols which were black, he also brought those around his waist just in case he needed them. Beside him was a long weapon. It looked almost old fashion in a way, a rope form the stock to the middle of the gun was shown to hold the gun around ones back. The clip was different then of the pistols, before putting it around his back; he took the clip off and on nodding as he smiled to himself. He also picked up a combat knife and tied this to his ankle.

Nathan found an AA-12 shotgun and held it firmly in his hands. Though never shooting a gun before, he knew he would have to, so a gun with power and range could prove useful. Taking a bag from the wall he started to fill it with magazine clips of all of the guns they would be bringing with them as Spyro looked around, he trusted his own power and didn't wish to use such weapons.

"Do we got everything we need?" asked Nathan as Lyke nodded as they jumped when they heard an explosion from above.

"Will you guys go and blow this god damn place up!" Brandon roared as more shots were heard. Lyke was the first to run down the tunnel that was before them as Nathan ran behind holding his shotgun tightly in his hands. Spyro was the last to run behind them as he turned his head behind him and stopped firing a fire ball from his mouth then running double time. The fireball slammed into a box as a low hiss was heard, the three made it to a door that was boarded up, Nathan stood in front and pointed the AA-12 at the door and fired, making a hole big enough for them to walk though.

"Go, go, go!" he cried as he jumped though coming toward the lake where they first seen as the Draman and Spyro jumped out and hit the ground as Nathan brought his back to the side of the tunnel as another explosion was heard, a roar of flame shot out of the tunnel they were in as they saw the house on the hill blow sky high in the air. Nathan swallowed a lump in his throat, not knowing if his friend made it out or not as Spyro and Lyke also watched; their head hang low until a snap of a twig shot their heads up to see more of the SWAT soldiers before them holding their guns toward them.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" one of them screamed out as they took a step back. Lyke brought his Deserts Eagles out and pointed them toward the soldiers who all pointed their own at him. "I'm not going to ask you again!" he cried. "Drop you're weapons and put your hands in the air!" Nathan also held his gun up, his hands shaking as Spyro growled ready to move the earth to throw the humans away from them so they could have a running chance, when a blinding light and a small bang was heard.

Everyone screamed from the blinding light as the three friends covered their eyes until they each felt the hand of someone dragging them away. Spyro grunted when he was thrown onto something soft, then the feeling of something landing on op of him, and the same pain again.

"Be quite," it wasn't the sound of Brandon, but it sounded female. "Don't move or speak, you're safe now!" the voice hissed as the sound of a door closing was hear as well as a thundering roar, before nothing was heard but the flames from the hill not to far from where they were.


	31. A Lighting Friend

**Chapter Thirty-one: A Lighting Friend**

Spyro groaned as a foot met his face as he then growled as the foot retraced.

"Sorry," answered Nathan. "To cramped up in here!" Whatever they were thrown in slowly started to stop as the three were pushed forward as they hit something hard, all groaning in pain. A door opened as the blanket that was covering them was removed blinding the three as they groaned.

"Come on," the same voice called out. "Before someone see's us!" Sparx flew by and landed on Spyro nose pulling his eyelid and letting it go, a small snap was heard.

"AGH!" Spyro rubbed his eyes which were now clear as he got a good look at their savior. She stood about five foot five; long blond hair went down close to her hip as she held her pale skin hands to her waist giving an impatient tap of her feet; her eyes a deep blue as she wore a yellow blouse with deep blue jeans which hugged her thighs tightly.

"Will you shut up!" she screamed at the dragon. "Now get inside the house, hurry come on!" Nathan groaned as he stood up, his head hitting the top of the white van they were thrown into. He was the first to jump out as the teen female pointed to a three story house as he ran in at once. Lyke was next, then Spyro. Sparx flew by Spyro and whispered in his ear before they were inside.

"Can we trust her?" Spyro shrugged.

"I don't know."

The door behind them closed as the teen girl made her way to the living room looking at the three.

"Someone better tell me what's going on!" she glared at the three as she held a knife in her hand as she twirled it around. "How did you get here, who are you and what do you plan on doing?" Nathan crossed his arms as he glared.

"I think you should answer our questions first," he demanded glaring at her. "First who are you, second why did you save us, and three; what do you want?" the girl huffed and looked away as an elderly women chuckled from behind the tensed girl.

"Don't mind my daughter," she answered as she stood next to her. "She hates it when I don't tell her what I have planned. My name is Morgan, nice to meet you three." Morgan wore a bath white robe as she sat down on the sofa next to her. She held many wrinkles showing she lived a long life. Her hair was all white her eyes also blue.

"Mother you should be resting," Morgan laughed leaning back.

"And you should be more nicer to our guests Zelda," Zelda huffed and sat next to her mother as Lyke looked toward his friends then to Morgan as he moved forward.

"Why are you not scared of seeing our friend here?" he pointed to Spyro as the purple dragon nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we were watching this thing inside our friend…" he looked down as well as Nathan and even Lyke as thoughts of Brandon crossed their minds. Morgan saw this and held her head down as well.

"I was worried when I didn't see the other one here, I'm sorry for your lose." No one said anything for a while as Morgan clapped her hands. "Well to answer your question if you must know, when I was younger I went to the dragon world for a few years." The Draman, human and dragon turned to the elderly women with confused look as she chuckled. "Long story short, I was sucked in by those bastards of so called 'robotics." Spyro raised a brow as well as Lyke.

"What is a robotic?" asked the Draman leaning on a wall as Zelda watched him with stern eyes.

"A robotic is someone who builds robots for a living." Answered Nathan. "Remember what that Trake guy looked like; half flesh half metal?" Lyke nodded as Nathan nodded back. "There were words going on that some robotics around the world were testing if robots arms and other such parts could be put on someone or something of living flesh to enhance their life; or power." Morgan nodded.

"Well done, though their name is true, each of the Secret Team is hand picked by that James Casey person; for reason I'm thinking you can think of." No one spoke a word; they knew that Malefor was making an army with the help of James

"When are you going to tell them?" everyone looked to Zelda as she stood up snarling. "You know you want to!" Morgan chuckled looking at the three males before her.

"Zelda here," she said. "Is Volteer daughter."

Brandon slightly groaned, he tried to move his hand to rub his head, but found them bound to a chair. His temple was bleeding, feeling the blood drip down his face to the ground below him. A light blinded him as it shone in his face as he groaned turning his head away.

"It's been too long hasn't it Brandon?" the Draman still couldn't see as he held his face away with his eyes closed. His nose twitched as he smiled.

"Not long enough, since you still smell of oil you fat bastard!" his smirk was thrown away as he felt a hard punch to his face causing the chair to tip a bit, but not fall over. James was about to punch his grandson again when a low growl was heard.

"Enough!" James looked away from his heavily breathing grandson as Greydor slowly made his way up to him; waving his yellow hair behind his head. "You know that you have no right to kill him, not yet I mean." James just glared but backed away from Brandon as Greydor shut the light off allowing Brandon eyes to adjust. The corrupted Draman held Brandon chin and smiled as his other half glared. "I told you, you would've wished you have killed me." Brandon jerked his head away from his grip as Greydor only chuckled. "I wonder how Saira will do with you not there to help her." Brandon head shot over to him as a growl tore though his throat.

"You leave her alone!" Greydor only laughed openly.

"I wonder if she'll agree to be my mate if it means leaving you alive!" he chuckled again. "Sure I'll have to make her see you from time to time, but if it means getting that tail…" Brandon shot the chair forward, his eyes blazing gold and black as he glared hard causing James to back away from fright. "That's right get angry!" he smiled punching Brandon in the gut causing the Draman eyes to return to normal as he gasped out loud. His head was held low blocking his eyes from view as Greydor just snorted and turned his back to his weaker self in a way. He motion for James to follow as the human listened at once leaving Brandon only. His rage rising as he held the arm of the chair as it groaned from protest. He could feel his blood boiling from the inside as his eyes locked toward the door before him, glowing in the dark.

Spyro sniffed the strange food on the plate before him as he picked it up in his claws and took a bite; it tasted great! He consumed the whole thing in less than one bite then went for another as the others watched. Lyke wanted to turn back into Steele, but with everyone looking for a black and red dragon, Lyke was the only one of the three that could go out for food and other things. Zelda watched Spyro as he ate the hamburgers as if he hasn't eaten anything in a few days, Nathan pulled his plate closer to him in fear he would bite his fingers off. Morgan smiled folding her fingers under her chin as Nathan looked over.

"Morgan," he asked as the white hair women turned to him. "I understand dragons can live longs lives, and Volteer looks old, I've seen things so far that makes me know you're not lying about her being his father," he turned to Zelda. "But how old are you really, and how did Volteer not know about Zelda here?" Morgan smiled looking at the three men before her.

"Dragons live long lives because of their body, but also because of their world they live in." she smiled. "I met Volteer about seventy five years ago, and gave birth to Zelda in our world about seventy years ago." Nathan was about to asked how Zelda could be seventy when she looked almost nineteen when Lyke cleared his throat.

"I think I get it," he crossed his arms nodding to himself. "When a human goes into our world for a long period of time, their life line grows and their aging body slows down. Zelda since she is a Draman like me and Brandon will live long because we have the blood to do so and the transformation as well." Morgan nodded her head smiling.

"Yes, but I fear my life is coming near its end; like all human, my body Is now back to its old self and is catching up to me." Zelda glared toward her mother and shook her head.

"Don't say that mother!" she cried holding her hand. "You still have many, many years left in you to stop now!" Morgan only laughed and then coughs.

"It is fine Zelda," she told her daughter. "I have outlived my life and its time for me to go soon, not now; but soon." Zelda only frowned then huffed as she looked away pushing her plate away as she stormed out of the room as her mother only sighed. "It's hard you know," she told the three before her. "So far she is the only Draman we know of in this world, and she never seen her father, when she was younger yes she did but as time went on; she grew away from meeting him. And to answer your other question, no, I doubt Volteer knows of Zelda. It happened many years ago I was out looking for food when the same portal that sent me to him; sent me back here." She hung her head. "I miss all my friends and of course Volteer, do you think if you go back, that you'll send my love to him?" Nathan nodded his head as she smiled. "Now why are you here?"

The three gave her a little story of what was going on; they stopped every few pause so they could explain most of what she wanted answered. Zelda came back in and also listened to their tale as she turned to Nathan.

"You have powers?" she asked as Nathan shrugged.

"That's what Spyro here told me," he answered. "It seemed I got really angry when Greydor stabbed Snow, and I guess something in me just; snapped." Zelda only nodded as Morgan turned to Nathan, and then shook her head looking at the three.

"So what do you three plan on doing?"

"We have to destroy the portal so that Malefor doesn't send more of those robot flesh wearers to our home!" cried Lyke slamming his fist down. "But…" he looked away. "We don't know where they are even making these things." Spyro pushes his plate away as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," he sighs. "Not much use for a plan when we don't know where they are right?" Zelda only smiled as she chuckled then.

"I know where they are," everyone looked toward her as she only blinked. "I found out a few weeks ago and have tried to get in. Seems they have the place pretty locked down as if waiting for someone to come, or be detained." Spyro thought of this, the only one he could think of being detained would be Brandon, but he was dead; though the young Draman did make it though much worse things.

"So there is no way of getting in?" asked Lyke setting his elbow on the table as Zelda smiled.

"Oh there is, though I don't think you're going to like it. Anyway it's late, I say we all get a good night sleep and we think of the plan in the morning hrm?" everyone thought this was a good idea; Morgan showed them to two different rooms. Lyke and Nathan sheared a room which held two beds, as Spyro took the downstairs bed. Soon the lights were out as everyone eyes closed to bring the sleep of night to them.


	32. a Sneaking Feeling

**Chapter Thirty-two: a Sneaking Feeling**

"Spyro, wake up young dragon." The purple dragon flittering his eyes sat up, still in his humanoid form as he looked around, knowing where he was already. "Ah, welcome back Spyro." He turned around to see his old friend looking back at him; Ignitus. Spyro stood on his new legs as he looked around, already knowing that he would be inside a large library. "How do you like the human world?" Spyro sigh and looked around.

"Beside me Lyke and Nathan getting attacked once we came though? It's interesting in a way." Ignitus smiled and nodded. "Why did you call me here anyway Ignitus, you tend to show up when trouble is a mist!" the bluish grey dragon sigh and nodded.

"You are right," he answered walking over to his lone table, flipping the book open to the page where he showed the Draman the picture of himself and the others. Spyro brought his head over to the Chronicle and looked over the book, seeing the picture he himself saw before as well. "What do you see here?" asked Ignitus as Spyro looked to him then back to the book.

"I see me, Brandon, Cynder, Saira, Lyke, Nathan, Flame and Ember; just like last time." Ignitus nodded.

"What else to you see?" Spyro once again brought his eyes on to the page and scanned it. The top corner caught his eye as he looked closer. On the top right, a white dragoness dived bomb from the sky, claws out with jaws open as if roaring, the other side; he saw the same thing, but with a yellow dragoness. Spyro was confused, he didn't see this last time and no doubt nether did Ignitus. He looked back at the two new dragons as he thought for a moment, the only other ice dragoness he knew was Snow, and the lightening one; Zelda.

"These two look or seem to be Snow and Zelda." Ignitus nodded his head closing the book.

"It seems to path of fate have changed," he answered. "These two heroines have been added to the quest of destroying the forces of evil along side you and your friends."

"But why?" asked Spyro looking at the close book.

"Think about it young dragon," he answered looking back to his old student. "If Snow had not met Nathan and started dating him as these human call it, and then got stab causing him to become enrage to that golden form; do you think he would've archived such a sate?" Spyro gave it some deep thought, and then shook his head. "I think, as I said before; each will help the other into stopping Malefor and the Dark Master, even if they do not fight him themselves. Nathan might not as well, but with that power if he learns to wield it at will; he can become a great ally in the up coming battle. Zelda I'm not so sure how she will help, Saira is already helping Brandon in a way. He wishes to keep her safe and he knows the only way is to stop his father and bring the end to the shadows. You and Cynder with the help of Brandon will stop Malefor that I know for sure, how you will do it; I'm not sure, but I know you can do it!"

"And then there Steele," Ignitus nodded.

"Yes, the last Draman that survived the attack of Blackness and her father, I have read his book and seen how life had been like for him, even more when Malefor found him and changed him. Even though I did not know of the time, he caused many deaths that we thought Cynder did; but it was indeed him." the book from the table started to hover as it went into an empty slot in the self beside them. Spyro looked down at himself, when a question came to mind.

"Do you know why I'm like this?" Ignitus looked back and nodded.

"Yes, it seems that some dragons that came though the first time, kept their 'full' dragon self. Many others, some young many old, took the form you have now, they thought that maybe it was just their blood line or maybe they were chosen to do something; I'm going for the blood."

Spyro looked around again as he sat cross leg on the ground as he saw Brandon do once long ago as he looked down.

"Do you know what happened to Brandon?" he asked as Ignitus looked upset and sadden at the same time.

"I have tried to pull him here as I have to you, but his mind is surrounded by dark magic and evil thoughts. I've seen his mind for only a few seconds, and those seconds were filled with death and sorrow." Spyro looked up surprised that he was talking about Brandon like this.

"So he is alive?" the blue dragon nodded. "Where is he?"

"I think you know,"

"Malefor…" the large dragon nodded.

"I have seen his mind as well, he is only keeping Brandon so that he may take the power from Brandon and give it to Greydor, in a way; Malefor already has his son." Spyro grunted his jaws together. He knew he had to save his friend and fast before it was too late. "Do not worry to much of Brandon," the dragon went on. "Even though his mind is clouded, I can see that it would take a while for them to gain his power of the purple dragon."

"We still need to save him and fast though!" cried Spyro. "I will not go back home to tell Saira that her mate was killed because of this!"

"And you won't," Ignitus was still as clam as ever. "You must think of a plan though and though Spyro, you can't go in and think that this will be like flying which I know is easy for you; slowness and quietness are of great importance!" Spyro closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sigh.

"I understand," he answered as the dragon before him sighed as well.

"Do not worry, everything will be alright." Again Spyro sigh looking up.

"I wish I could believe you on this," he answered. "But I feel like something bad is about to happen.

Early the next morning, Zelda came to each of the guest rooms and woke them up, telling them that her mother had prepared breakfast for them. When she went to Spyro room, she held a pair of jeans with a hole in the back.

"I don't mean to sound rude, and I know I always am in a way," she held them out. "But you kind of look naked like that, at least wear these." Spyro frowned but put them on all the same, it felt weird at first but he got use to it.

"So what's the plan?" Spyro had told everyone of what he learned last night. Nathan brought his bowl up and drank the milk that was inside from his cereal as he wiped his mouth.

"Can't we just go in there blazing? I mean, Spyro and Lyke are dragons, maybe Lyke here can go dragon on them and just burn them as well as Spyro as I use my shot gun and Zelda her… can you even use power in human form?" she snorted as she nodded.

"If this friend of yours can, then I can as well idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot you hot head bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch you four eye bastard!" Lyke slammed his fist down on the table getting both of their attention.

"Enough!" he cried. "We don't need to fight each other when we have a friend that needs saving _and_ finding a way to destroy this portal to our world!" Nathan and Zelda glared at each other and nodded, not saying a word to each other. "And to answer your question Nathan, no we can't go in blazing. We already have everyone on the look out for us and can't have the whole town after us!"

"What I don't get is how they got your pictures in the first place," Morgan said lifting a glass to her lips.

"Might be the government," Zelda Shrugged. "Think about it for a second. If mom was sent there by a portal, maybe this was a test run from something old they found. I understood a bit of the history Lyke here told me so maybe they found a way to remake it so that they could make their own. Maybe somehow they got your picture by sending someone there then back, or maybe they got lucky and got your picture when you came though. The facts are weird yes, but they got it none the least!" Nathan nodded his head while crossing his arms. He could just image the government doing something like this, there was Area 51 and if they had nothing to hide; why hide it?

"So what is the plan?" asked Nathan.

"Well," Answered Zelda. "Like I said yesterday, you might not like it. We're going send you and Spyro in with open arms." Both Nathan and Spyro shot up at once.

"WHAT?" they both cried as Zelda brought her hand up.

"Wait, wait, and listen okay? They don't know about Lyke here. I have a friend who got pissed off by her boss James and wish to help us, and she's a big animal lover so Spyro she only doing this because well…she think of you as a large dog." Spyro groaned, not knowing what a dog was, but not liking it the way it sounded. "So here's the plan, we send you two in with me and Lyke, she got us costumes to get us inside and fake IDs as well to fully be 'invisible'. She'll also with us as well; she wants to help out as much as she can."

"Can we trust her?" asked Spyro. "I mean, we don't know her and with the right price…"

"She can be trusted, don't worry." Nathan frowned and crossed his arms sitting back down. His mind was elsewhere at the moment as Lyke nudged his shoulder.

"Don't worry man," he told the human. "This seems like a good plan."

"What about our weapons?" asked Nathan, he knew Zelda kept them when she 'captured' them, but he knew that they couldn't hide it from guards.

"Before we go, I'll have to teach you two how to rebuild a gun. A shotgun is easy, as well as a pistol; but a M-14…that's a little hard, even more since this is the type that was used in the 1960's, trust me, I know." Again Nathan grumbled under his breath. A vain could be seen on his forehead from the intense thinking. He pushed his glasses off and cleaned them, slipping them back on.

"Alright, but I think this is going to end in a bad way."

"AGHHHH!" Brandon screamed as a white crystal that was strapped to his chest started to glow and shock the young Draman, he was held even tighter in his chair which was pushed to a wall now; strapped to that. The crystal was seeping his power away from him bit by bit, even though it was taking only a little bit of a time; it still hurt. Greydor watched from his spot with a smirk on his face, Blackness in his mother body stood next to him as she smiled too. Greydor still didn't know that Blackness was the one in their mother body; he thought it was their real mother.

"Just give up Brandon," Blackness told him using his mother voice. "It's not nice to disobey your mother."

"You're not my mother!" screamed Brandon opening his eyes as the crystal stopped to recharge itself. "My mother would never do this Blackness, get out of her body!" Greydor looked over at Blackness as she turned back to him.

"Do not listen to him Greydor," she touched his face. "Those dragons seeped so much into him he doesn't know who's who or what's he's talking about." Greydor nodded turning back to Brandon as he only growled.

"Greydor!" he cried. "Listen to me; it's not too late to stop this! Would our mother really do this in the name of peace, would she kill the very thing she once fought for?"

"But father…"

"Malefor is different! He allowed himself to be taken in by the darkness, he allowed himself to become a puppet; he…AGHHHH!" he screamed again as the crystal went back to work on taking his power as Blackness brought her arm around Greydor neck and lead him out.

"You see? He is not the one you thought he is, come; we must see Malefor and make plans on bringing Blackness father back!" she smiled as Greydor smiled back, his yellow eyes looking back as Brandon one last time as he went on screaming in pain as the door closed.

Side by side the two made their way down the long hallway, the sounds were gone as soon as the door closed as he made his way down the long hallway. Many humans that were chosen to work watched as the two made their way down, some frighten of Greydor because of his eyes. He didn't care at the moment; let them fear him as he thought when they first laid their eyes on him. The large door before them opened as they walked inside. A box room stood to their left with computers inside all around, people ran left and right trying to get work done or repair something. Malefor sat before James showing his teethes.

"What do you mean the portal will be delayed?" James backed away with fear on his face until he took a step forward taking a deep breath.

"I mean it will be delayed, something like this is not easy to keep one hundred percent running at all time! That stray portal that was open a few days ago was uncalled for yes and it messed up our systems!" Malefor growled and looked to about to strike him as he stopped.

"Just get it done as soon as you can!" he turned back seeing Greydor and Blackness as he smiled. "Ah my mate and son, how is Brandon?"

"Still being drained even as we speak," James looked over looking at his daughter body, he knew something was not right, but didn't question it. "And Blackness father?" Malefor nodded.

"As soon as Greydor get's Brandon's power, we will be able to bring him back to life!" Blackness smiled as she nodded as James made his way up.

"Alice," he asked looking at Blackness who didn't answer. "Alice?" he held her arm as she jerked away.

"What do you want?" she hissed as he jumped back.

"Alice what's wrong? I was calling you're name and you didn't answer." Blackness cursed in her head as she smiled,

"Sorry father," she answered with a sweet smile. "I…it's just been very busy." James nodded his head, still a bit puzzle.

"Think nothing of it, now this _Blackness_ father; who is this?" Blackness looked toward Malefor who shook his head.

"Just someone who is going to fully help me, don't worry okay?" she hugged James as he held her close. She wished to end his life just from his touch but held it in as he let himself go.

"Then I will work all the faster!" and with that he was gone working. Greydor let himself wonder around as Blackness and Malefor spoke.

"How long until my father is back?" she asked in her own voice. "I urn to end the lives of these damn human lives!"

"Patience Blackness," he whispered to her. "I know what you mean, I too wish to end their lives, but we need this. You know that they are making our small army even as we speak, and also the 'other thing'." She smiled at that, knowing what he was talking about. "How is the crystal going?"

"Slow," she answered crossing her arms. "His mind is strong that's for sure, the last time when we capture him, he had Greydor to help him though it, lets be glad he isn't with him anymore; because we wouldn't be able to steal his power if that was the case." Malefor nodded looking up as Greydor made his way back, but then turned to speak to a female worker. "Do you really plan on having Greydor with us fully?" Malefor snorted while shaking his head.

"No, what the crystal does it takes his powers; _and _his will. Once this is done we'll send Greydor to kill Spyro and his little friends; and then kill him, after he is of no use to us!" Blackness smiled in her human way as she nodded.

"But why are you going to keep Brandon?" she asked. "If we have a child we can train him or her from the start and use said child as we see fit, but with Brandon…" Malefor frowned.

"He is still my son, I promised myself if I ever found my child I would watch over him, in this way he'll follow us no matter what!" Blackness thought it over and nodded her head toward her newly mate. She turned to Greydor this time as he watched how the portal was being made.

"When can I get out of this silly human body?" she asked rubbing her arm. "I hate being crashed in this body!" Malefor didn't answer her as he want down a hallway large enough for him to fit in as Blackness snorted going over to Greydor.

Spyro and Nathan were tied with their hands behind their backs as Zelda and Lyke pushed them toward the building before them. The sigh above the gate read Robot Arms, as two guards wearing grey bullet proof vest and uniform, each holding two SMG guns in their hands. They pointed their guns forward causing the four to stop.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded one. "Sate you're reason for being here!"

"We were told to bring these two here," answered Zelda. "We could only capture the boy and dragon, not the other one who got away." The two guards whispered to each other as Nathan prayed they would let them in without them. "Our other team member is on her way to help us bring the in; ah here she comes now!" the guards turned their head around watching as a long brown hair female with yellow like skin made her way over. Like her hair, her eyes were a rich brown. The robe she wore was white like most of the workers here covering much of her body but her hands which were also covered by white gloves.

"It's alright you two," she answered. Her voice sounded old, she looked to be in her forties as the guards nodded pulling their guns away as Zelda and Lyke pushed their toward the gate. Once they were out of ear shot Zelda sigh.

"Thank Sam," she told her old friend. "I owe you big time!" Sam chuckled looking over.

"How about telling me how you look so young?" Zelda only chuckled as Sam knew she just got her answer. She looked over at Spyro then smiled. "Well hello there fella," she spoke to the purple dragon. "Does your paw hurt?"

"No, but thanks for asking." Sam jumped back as Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, he's not as dumb as you thought huh?" Sam shook her head as she looked around and pulled them to the wall away from the main door and away from parrying eyes.

"Okay so this is what I know," Lyke cut the ropes on Nathan and Spyro as he pulled his white coat off to show parts of his gun and Nathan shot gun. "The costume won't work at all as you go to the sub floors of this building, so you best not even use them." Nathan started to rebuild his gun as well as Lyke as they nodded. Sam past Zelda a blue card as the female Draman took it. "This card will allow you to get inside any door, but you have to hurry, this expires in about a few hours. Also guards will be tight, so don't kill unless you have to!" Nathan cocked his gun by putting in the round clip in.

"You seem pretty calm when you said 'unless you have to', what's up with that?" Sam chuckled as she looked over.

"As I said, I'm pissed off at Mr. Casey, so if anyone that works with he wants to die their fault, plus I won't be there for a while anyway!"

"For a while?" asked Lyke.

"You do need someone shut down the portal right? I was the lead engineer of the portal but lost it to that idiot of a…never mind just listen. I'll be down later to shut it down; if you destroy it before it is shut down you will cause a chain reaction that will maybe destroy this whole city!" Lyke had finished his gun and cocked it back as well.

"So let me get this straight, we get in, find our friend before this card is invalid, then get to the portal, and wait for you to shut it down; then blow it up?" Sam nodded and pointed with her chin to a vent above them.

"Yeah, oh and follow this vent, it will take you to an elevator shaft, go down to the last floor by that." The four nodded as Sam looked around the corner. "Alright I think you should go, I'll see you guys soon." Zelda hugged her friend as she hugged back, until she pulled away and ran off. Spyro flew up and pulled the metal lid off, throwing it toward the forest beside them; no sound was heard. He flew back down and helped Zelda up, then Nathan. Lyke ran up the wall and climbed in, with Spyro close behind.

"For the love of god Nathan," Lyke called out from behind the human. "You fart and I'll kill you!"


	33. Kidnapped

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Kidnapped**

Zelda was the first to make it though, her feet found their ways to the bottom of the elevator floor where the moving box would stop of the 'ground floor' of the building. Nathan and Lyke soon followed after, while Spyro came suit after.

"This doesn't make any since," Zelda said walking around. "This shouldn't be the last floor already could it?" she looked over to a door beside her, saying that it was only floor one. Nathan stomp his foot hard, trying to wake his legs, when he heard something, it sounded hollowed and echoed as he looked down to his feet and slammed it down again; the same noise.

"Hey guys!" he called them over. "Listen!" he did it one more time as they all heard. "Maybe there's a door under here!" Lyke nodded looking around, and then smiled.

"Everyone back away toward the wall," he answered looking down. "I have an idea." The three did what he asked as the Draman closed his eyes, Zelda was about to ask what he was going to do when she got her answer. His body started to grow and expanded wings and tail bursting from his back and lower back as hands became claws, and face pulled into a muzzle. At last, Steele stood before them as Zelda looked almost freaked out! Her jaws worked up and down as if she wanted to say something as Steele turned to her. "No time to tell you this part Zelda," she was more surprised by his new voice as Steele looked down and brought his claws to the metal floor and began to pull. The metal groaned and screamed from the force being made from the dragon above it, the floor began to move under him until a huge hunk was ripped off. Steele still went on until an even bigger hole was seen as he smiled. "Bottom floors anyone?" Nathan again rode on Steele back like when they made their way into the portal, Zelda sat behind him as Spyro dived bomb toward the bottom floor, shooting fire to show how far it was. It took the team about a five minute drop to reach the end, the double doors before them. Zelda went into her pocket and pulled out a small ear device and brought it to her ear as a voice sounded form the other side.

"You get in?" it was Sam, Zelda frowned.

"We got to the doors now, why didn't you tell us about to hidden door of the elevator?"

"You're a smart one," her friend answered. "I knew you would find it sooner or later." Zelda groaned as she brought her hand to the door, Steele transformed back to Lyke as he passed her one of his pistols which she took and cocked it back until the small click was heard. "Now, I'm going to become silence, if you need anything, make sure that it is importation; or I'll call you got it?" Zelda agreed as her friend voice left her ear piece as she looked toward the three males.

"Ready?" she asked as they all nodded. Spyro moved up and opened the doors with his claws as the doors whooshed opened. Nathan and Zelda went on each side of a wall that lead down a hallway as Lyke brought out his single action rifle in his hands putting down the hall.

No sounds were heard as the group made their way down, every corner they came to they would check to see if anyone was near, so far no one was. This confused the group but they thought it would be easier. Zelda gripped the G18 she was given as the rounded another corner; nothing. She brought the gun to her side as she sigh.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Shouldn't they be after us by now?"

"Maybe their busy with something else?"

"Like what?" asked the female as the sound of running feet came from the north, they all turned back to where they were walking to see a line of men with SMG guns in their hands pointing right at them.

"Like that!" they dove toward one of the walls as the shots were fired; bullets hitting the side of the walls causing bits of dry wall to fly off. Zelda cursed to herself not seeing this coming as she brought her arm around the wall and fired shooting three in the arm causing them to fall on their backs; screaming in pain. Nathan readied his gun as he looked toward Lyke who nodded.

"Zelda, Nathan!" the two looked toward him as the gun stopped, being reloaded. "Let's go stack on me!" he made his way out and shot, going in between the eye of the one he shot, Nathan flanked beside him shooting his gun getting four in the head; they died before hitting the ground. Zelda flanked the other side of Lyke as she let her gun fire; a lien of dead followed her shots as the men began to back away as they still reloaded. Nathan ran up and shot his round out on the reminded men as the alarm was sounded. Nathan turned down a hallway seeing two men lock a door as he glared looking back at his friends.

"Go!" he cried. "I think I know where Brandon is, you stop the portal!" they both looked to him and nodded running ahead as Nathan ran toward the two men before him.

Two guns were pointed to Brandon head. If anyone tried to break in, he would be shot. The crystal already took his fire power and he felt drained, but he still had one trick up his sleeve, in a matter of speaking. He was able to form an ice knife in his hands when the guards weren't looking.

"I think you should let me go," he started to cut the robes around his wrist slowly so they wouldn't see. The sound of gun fire was heard as one guard went toward the door ready to shoot anyone that came though. Bodies falling to the ground was heard outside the door, the robs fell from, the Draman wrist as the door before him flung open, time seemed to go slow at that moment, he saw Nathan rush in with gun out as he fired the guard close to him. The Draman rolling away from the blast as he brought his hands to the ground, dragging them toward the second guard as the ground below them moved, spikes flying up and pricing the arms of the man then his chest; killing him. Brandon fell to the floor then, Nathan ran over to see if he was alright as he pushed him off. "The hells are you doing here?" he hissed. "Get out of here!" Nathan frowned and turned back to the door.

"Listen here," he hissed back poking his chest which he winced at the pain. "We came here because of two things, one to save your ass and two; the portal is here!" Brandon groaned again in pain as he nodded slightly.

"Then forget about me and go!" he stood up taking one of the guns the guards had, a AK-47su and taking their clips, the Crystal broke when Nathan shot the guard who in turned fired at Brandon. His chest was red from the crystal but it didn't stop him from fighting still. Cocking the gun back he turned to Nathan. "Fine if you're staying then lets go!"

Zelda and Lyke were pinned down by a rain of bullets, the two Dramans couldn't move without feared of being shot and/or killed. They were both almost out of ammo and the rain of bullets would stop for two seconds then another fire started.

"Damn it!" cried Lyke as he poked his head out only to have the clip of the wall blow off. "We're sitting ducks out here!"

"No shit!" cried Zelda back, she moved her gun around and shot at random, hitting nothing but the top of their heads. "You can turn into a dragon, blast them with your fire breathe!"

"Yeah and get shot up in the firing; are you fucking nuts!" the two glared toward each other as the ground below them rumbled and shook, the men shooting them stopped looking confused as the ground below them exploded sending chucks of rocks toward every direction; screams filled the halls as the men died as Brandon laughed.

"That's what you get you skinny son of bitch!" both Dramans looked behind tem to see Brandon run in, wearing a shirt from one of the guards as he held his gun toward him with Nathan close behind as the two stopped. "Hey Lyke anything new?"

"Brandon!" he cried slapping his back as Brandon groan. "I knew you wouldn't die from these guys!" Brandon chuckled.

"Yeah, but they did take my fire power though," he brought his hand out and tried to shoot his fire attack, but all that came out was a few steams. "They used some sort of weird crystal on me."

"A Stealer," he sigh. "It takes the power of the one who wields it, then sends to someone else; your power will return but it won't be as strong as it once was." Brandon grumbled.

"At least I'll have a fire attack," he turned to Zelda and looked her up and down. "Who's this?"

The four ran down the hall way as Brandon looked around, the group told him who Zelda was and how she helped.

"Well that's good I guess, hey where Spyro is?" the other looked around as they stopped looking back as Spyro ran up toward them. "Spyro, where did you go?" Spyro saw Brandon and smiled seeing his friend was alright as Sparx flew toward his brother.

"I found him trying t get caught by a few guards," he pointed to his foster brother. "And I asked him why and he said he told them that they were as ugly as his friend." Brandon glared toward the dragon fly as the yellow being smiled wide as Brandon snorted.

"Why are you here anyway?" asked Nathan.

"I told you!" he cried. "I'm going where ever Spyro going from now on!" Zelda rolled her eyes and turned to where Brandon causes the earth to shift under the men who were now dead.

"How did you do that anyway? You don't seem to be an earth mover." Brandon didn't say anything for a while as he turned toward the door to see something like a green tail being dragged on the floor, away from the door. "Hey did you hear me?"

"Shush!" Zelda closed her mouth as Brandon went toward the door; he brought the gun to his chest then moved inside looking around while pointing the gun. The sound of groaning was heard as he followed the noise till he was in a dark room. The others soon made their way in as a blinding light soon found its way around them causing them to cry out in a mixture of pain and surprised. When the light did die down enough, Brandon was the first to remove his arm to see Greydor standing on the other side of what seemed to be an arena. Behind him laid a green hep of a body, much like Spyro but green all the same. "Greydor!"

The yellow hair and eye Draman gave a small smile as he held two blades in his hands, the Gunblade Nathan had made for him, and the sword Alistair gave him as well. He wore a deep black robe and his hair let loose now as it was pushed backward and down the side of his head, showing two elves like ears.

"Brandon," he answered. "So nice to see you again, how does it feel to lose a power?" Brandon grip tighten on the gun as he pointed it forward and shot a few bullets at him, Greydor only snapped his fingers making a wall of fire rise before him stopping the bullets in their point of aiming. Brandon glared and was about to run toward him when Greydor brought a hand up. "Move any closer and Saira is dead!" this stopped Brandon as he moved away to show the face of Saira. Like Spyro she held a humanoid body, she wore pants and a shirt for her chest was pushed out like a female human as she was curled in a ball groaning in pain.

"What did you do to her?" cried Brandon his body shaking with rage. Greydor just smirked laughing.

"What haven't I done to her?" Nathan eyes went wide as Lyke glared as well, Zelda was sick just thinking what the Draman did to her.

"Why you!" cried Brandon.

"How could you?" demanded Zelda.

"You lucky bastard!" cried Sparx as everyone turned to him with glares. "Err, I mean…how dare you!" Greydor picked Saira up in his arms as he turned to leave, Brandon dropped his gun and ran toward him screaming as he brought his hand out to attack when a deep rumble was heard as the ground below him gave way, a door opening as he fell though. If he was not drained from losing his power he could've easily turned to his dragon form and flew downward or upward to safety as he fell. But he could not, he just waited for death to come to him as the door above him closed, engulfing him in darkness, the only sound he heard was something that sounded like something below him was moving, and large.

_Please be known that a new chapter will not be put up until I put the sup Chapter on, since it is almost Christmas as all I thought I would make a Christmas one! _


	34. Sub Chapter: Christmas with Spyro

**Christmas with Spyro**

"What's Christmas?" asked the ice Guardian as both Nathan and Brandon jaws dropped. The other day Nathan went toward Brandon and asked how he was going to spend his holiday, the Draman had completed forgotten about the day that would mark on the twenty-fifth.

"What's Christmas?" asked Nathan almost yelling. "Man it's only the best time of the year, family members spend the day together with themselves or friends exchanging gifts to each other and sing songs and other such things; its just too hard to explain!" he was jumping in his spot now, Brandon watched as well as the other three dragons as he went on. At last he had enough and pinched his lips together.

"Dude, clam yourself before you wet yourself." Nathan glared from the corner of his eyes as Brandon sigh. "Why not we all have a party where we did the Dragon Ball?" he asked. "I mean, I know Volteer there is dying to learn more of this holiday, and plus, I think we all need something to heighten our moods; I mean with all that happened." The three looked toward each other and nodded as Brandon let Nathan lips go.

"I think this will be a start of another holiday for everyone!" cried Volteer. "Nathan, I will need your help in how to change the ball room into a Christmas wonderland, Brandon why not go tell everyone to go to the center of the city and I'm sure Terrador or Cyril will tell them about our little plan!" Terrador and Cyril nodded as they let Brandon run around the city telling everyone he saw to go to the center of the city, it took almost a hour but everyone was rounded up as Cyril spoke of what they knew of the human holiday known as Christmas, many didn't know (in fact all) but they thought it would be a god idea to have another holiday, and since this would be the first one in the dragon world, it would make history for sure. Brandon looked up, around Christmas time at his old home, it was always snowing, but here; not even a dark cloud was seen. When he found Saira and told her of what he found out she gave a puzzle look.

"The only place I know that has snow would be Dante's Freezer, so I guess we'll have a sunny Christmas then huh?" Brandon nodded as the two made their way toward the temple which they trained and lived, they didn't go in but just walked around enjoying to be back from their side adventure (This is be in the story don't worry). Brandon looked up at the Temple then down to his hands as he gave a slight smile then turned toward Saira who was looking ahead. "So when is this holiday?"

"About two days,"

"And we get each other gifts?"

"Yeah, but the Guardian said for now we get our mates or family members gifts until we get use to it." Saira nodded her head then turned to Brandon.

"What are you going to get me?" Brandon smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry," he answered showing a wagging finger. "You got to wait." Truth be told, the Draman didn't know what to get his mate, he didn't know if she would want armour like Cynder had or anything for that matter. It was close to dark anyway and Saira said she had to go and think of his gift as he nodded; watching her leave.

Brandon sat on the wall around Warfang as hr watched the two moons in the night sky, they glowed their white light as it bounced his body giving him a pale look. He didn't know what to get his mate and soon closed his eyes to think, when he felt something soft underneath him. Opening his eyes he found himself back in Ignitus standing before him sitting on a soft cushion much like Brandon was, such sucked him in a bit as the old dragon laughed a bit as Brandon smiled.

"Nice to meet you again Ignitus," he told the dragon as the two shook hand to claw greeting each other. "I hope nothing is wrong."

"No young one there is nothing wrong," he answered letting Brandon breathed out a bit. "I have seen what you and the others are planning and I think it's a great idea, how is Zelda coping?" The female Draman and daughter to Volteer had followed the group to the dragon world, wanting to stop Malefor with them; knowing that he needed to be stop before more were put in harms way.

"She is doing well, her and Steele have been training to help her change into her dragon alter self and almost had it yesterday," he looked down. "Maybe it's because her alter self have never been out before that it's hard for her to even do it?" the dragon nodded as Brandon nodded back. "Anyway, why have you brought me here, I mean if nothing is wrong why the need?" Ignitus smiled waving a paw for Brandon to follow which he did.

"Before my time as the Chronicle, the last had made many items that have been lost to the world long even before his time, he spent his many free time making his own and remaking the old items of the past, as you may know Saira love old things and I thought with all that happened you would like to pick one of such items!" he opened a door showing rows and rows of many things Brandon had never seen before. "Pick one, and take as long as you wish."

Brandon spent much of the hours looking at each items, the dragon followed and told him what they were as Brandon put them back seeming that it was not for Saira taste. When at last he was going to just pick something at random, something caught his eye. Two small rings stood side by side, both were a rich green and seem to glow as Brandon moved closer; they were the same as each other in shade, shape, and size.

"What is this?" asked Brandon as the Chronicle smiled. He told Brandon what the rings were as Brandon slowly smiled, he also told Brandon that he would have to make a choice of two, this caused Brandon to think even more as he nodded and made his choice.

"Are you sure this is your choice?" asked Ignitus. "I can not change it back once it is done." Brandon nodded as the dragon brought his paw down on them, a light glow was seen then nothing. "It is done," Brandon thanked the dragon as he turned around and found himself back on the wall.

"Thank you Ignitus," he whispered under his breath going home to find Saira sleeping. He smiled and kissed her crown as she moved and muttered under her breathe. He went to the hall way and wrapped the gift up and hid it in his closest as he brought his arms around her body and hugged her, falling asleep next.

"Okay put it down right…there!" two large dragons both earth dropped a huge pine tree in the middle of the ball room as Nathan nodded. "Okay, ice dragons, do your thing!" three small ice dragons with Snow flew around the tree blowing ice on the tree, it started to freeze but bits of the ice fell off giving it a sparkly look when they stopped the tree looked white as Snow landed by Nathan. "Well done guys, you too Snow you did even better!" Snow blushed and bumped her side to Nathan leg who laughed. "Okay kids?" he turned to see many moles and dragon hatchlings with crystals and metal ropes. "All you have to do is put where you want your item to be, but make sure that everything covers the tree got it?" they all nodded as he moved to the side. "Okay do your thing!" he pointed as the kids laughed putting their item on the tree as Nathan and Snow watched with smiling faces. At last when they were done, the tree was something words could not even describe. Since they didn't have the ball like humans use on their trees, they used crystals and anything that could make the tree light up a bit. "Zelda you ready?" the female walked up wearing a bright yellow shirt and blue jeans as she nodded, her hand already sparking.

"I got this!" she cried as she shot her hands toward the tree lighting shooting from her hands hitting the tree. At once the crystal glowed and hummed as the tree lit even brighter causing everyone to look with awed. Nathan crossed his arms and looked around, the whole ball room was decorated thanks to Nathan and Zelda different ideas on how the room should be made, and food was seen in the far corner as some moles tried to get a bite but Alistair who was now allowed out of bed snapped his fist on his paws telling them to go away from the food.

"Not bad," called Brandon as he made his way in not wearing his purple clothes but his blue and black when he first came the Warfang. "That's a big tree though, almost like the one from Boston!"

"Yeah," answered Nathan. "I still can't believe that they have pine trees here!"

"Maybe when the first humans came they brought some tree seeds with them?"

"Maybe." Hours later the room was filled with dragons and moles dancing to music which Zelda brought with her music player, thanks to Nathan and Volteer, they made what looked to be a loud speaker and connoted the MP3 to it causing music to pour out. Luckily most were Christmas so they played those. When everyone wasn't looking, Brandon snuck out and made his way toward his Temple home and turned into a dragon and went to work on part of his gift.

Hours later a young ice dragon ran in and skidded to the stage out of breath as everyone looked toward him.

"Everyone," he screamed. "Come look at the Temple!" everyone poured out of the ball room and ran toward the Temple, the Guardians looked ready for battle but when they came, everyone was in a sate of shock. Ice hung from the temple and snow men around it, looking like they were waving at the group as a small ice area was made, ice models of Brandon in both human and dragon form, with Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flame, Nathan, Steele and Lyke, Zelda as well as Snow and Saira stood in a pose before the doors of the Temple as a purple and yellow hair dragon landed before them.

"Tadah!" he cried bringing his wings to the side with a huge grin on his face as everyone ran toward the Temple to see the art he made up close. Saira went up to Brandon as he stayed in his dragon form as she looked around at his work.

"Brandon…" she was lost with words. "How…why…wow…!" Brandon smiled and leaned in to her.

"This is only part of your gift Saira," he told her nuzzling her as she nuzzled back as the children started to play on the ice and climb on the ice fort he made as well.

The next day a knock came on Brandon and Saira door as they woke up with a yawn, it was still pretty early as Brandon went to the door opening it.

"Merry Christmas!" Brandon fell backwards as Nathan and Snow laughed in his face as Brandon groaned in pain.

"NATHAN!" he screamed. "I'll freaking get you for that!" Nathan laughed patting his friend head as the two came in with to gifts; Snow had her on her back and Nathan in his hands.

"Before you do, how about we open our gifts to each other? Spyro and the rest of the gang is coming, but Zelda and Steele and staying in their rooms; party poopers!" Brandon groaned rubbing his eyes as Saira stood up stretching like a cat yawing with her tongue almost hitting the roof of her nose; as if one cue Spyro made his way inside with Cynder behind, each with their own gifts. Flame and Ember made their way in kissing each other as the other smiled at the two new found loves for each other. Sparx flew in wondering what was going on, when the group told him he frowned.

"Where my gift?" he asked as everyone laughed. They all sat n a large circle with the gifts in the middle as Saira went away and came back with a round wrapped gift as Brandon went and came back with his small gift and set them down before everyone.

"Sparx?" Brandon asked looking at the dragonfly. "How about you pick a gift and who ever it's for they'll open it!" Sparx frowned but nodded as he flew around the gifts picking a pink on.

"This is for…Flame!" the newly fire Guardian took the gift and turned to Ember who smiled as he began to unwrap it. Inside was a long deep red scarf with weird yellow designs going around them, looking closely he saw that it was his name spelled in the old dragon tongue as he looked toward Ember.

"Thank you Ember," he smiled putting it around his neck and the two kissed as Sparx went back to picking a gift. He flew a little longer then picked a deep green gift; it was small almost big as Brandon hand as he pointed.

"This one is for…Spyro!" the purple dragon blushed as Cynder smiled as he took it and began to unwrap it. Inside looked to be an earring that could fit over the dragon ear without snapping a needle though first. It had a metal work that looked like a black and purple dragon wrapping themselves around each other, their face touching.

"I made that myself," Cynder said low. "I hope you like it." Spyro looked over at her.

"I don't…" everyone looked toward him in shock as he lent in and kissed Cynder. "I love it."

"Gah, all this kissing is driving me crazy!" Sparx grumble back went on to the next gift.

Ember had gotten a piece of a heart that went around her old one, Flame said that his heart would always be with her now as she blushed deeply. Snow gave Nathan a ring with a deep yellow crystal in the middle with a sliver lining, while she got a bracelet with two dragons spinning around if she pressed a button. Spyro gave Cynder an ice rose that would never break or melt, telling her that he made it with his own breath and hope that she will keep it. She kissed him and told him she always would. Brandon opened his gift to find a large round shield with a purple dragon on the front, the shield was black as night and it covered his whole left arm, he swing in around and used his Gunblade as he sword to see if it would work in battle; it would. He thanked her for the gift as only Brandon gift to Saira was left. Her heart was racing, not knowing what he got her as she opened the gift to find the two rings inside.

"Wear it," he told her as she listen, he took the other ring and brought it on his own finger. "This is known as the Heaven Ring," he told her. "Just say, 'I wish to see the ones of the past' and don't be afraid alright?" Saira thought it over for a moment and nodded as Brandon stood back.

"I wish to see the ones of the past!" the ring glowed, her eyes became heavy and hard to keep open, as if she was falling into a deep sleep, which she did as she hit the ground softy.

"Saira…." The green dragoness eyes fluttered as she heard her name, it sounded distance but close at the same time. "Saira…" it was now louder as the dragoness slowly opened her eyes. Around her she laid in a grassy field, hills as tall as buildings were seen far off and a stream close to her she stood up and shook her head thinking how she got here when she heard a small laugh. "Saira," she turned around to see who was calling her name as her jaw dropped. Because standing before her, were her mother and father.

Her mother held the same scales she did, deep green with a lighter green underbelly; two yellow horns pushed backwards from her head as light green spikes were seen going down her back to the tip of her club less tail. She was lean like most dragoness but her legs were large enough to crush anything that held in her way. Her father was much bigger, bugger then she remembered. His scales were all green even his horns which were pointed forward like a bull. His club was large and looked heavy with spikes around it as spikes were seen on his legs and back as he gave a heartfelt laugh.

"My daughter," he told her in a deep voice. "Welcome," she ran toward the two crying as she held on to her father then mother leg. The two larger dragons nuzzled her and licked her cheek as she cried harder.

"Mother father!" she cried looking at them. "But how, you're…you're…"

"Dead?" answered her mother as she nodded. "Yes we are dead, this is all dragons go when they die."

"Does that mean that I'm…?" Her father shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Your mate gave you a old powerful ring that allows you to come here at will when you sleep, they are known as the Heaven Rings, they allow the living to meet the dead for as long as they like, it works better at night for when the sun hit the ring or someone wakes you, you will awaken." Saira was speechless as she looked at the ring in her claw.

"Brandon…" she whispered crying again. "Thank you,"

"No needs for thanks Saira, you know I'll do anything for you." The three looked over to see the Draman standing before them with a guitar on his back as Saira ran over and jumped into his arms hugging him as he stood up hugging her back as the two older dragons smiled. They pulled away from their embrace as Saira mother came up to Brandon looking down at him as Saira jumped to the ground allowing Brandon to bow his head. "A great pleasure to at last meet my life-mate mother, and her father." The two nodded as they shook paws to hand.

"My name is Boulder," answered Saira father.

"And I Nature," Brandon nodded bowing again.

"Nice to meet you both, Nature and Boulder." Saira blushed seeing her life-mate act like this when she saw his guitar and titled her head.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed as Brandon smiled moving it to his front.

"It's a guitar," he answered. "Humans use these to play and sing songs, and I thought maybe you like to hear one of such songs?" she nodded her head as well as her folks as Brandon sat down crossed leg as he started to play a few notes to get the notes right. "This song is called Don't Wake me, it's by a human band back home called Skillet." He played a few notes and started to sing the song

"I went to bed I was thinking about You  
I ain't the same since I'm living without You  
All the memories are getting colder  
All the things that I wanna do over

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
I wanna talk and laugh like we used to  
When I see You in my dreams at night  
It's so real but it's in my mind

And now I guess this is as good as it gets

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
And how it felt when I finally found You  
It's like a movie playing over in my head  
Don't wanna look 'cause I know how it ends

All the words that I said that I wouldn't say  
All the promises I made that I wouldn't break  
It's last call, last song, last dance 'cause  
I can't get you back, can't get a second chance

And now I guess this is as good as it gets

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
[- From .net/read/s/skillet-lyrics/don_ -]  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone

These dreams of You keep on growing stronger  
It ain't a lot but it's all I have  
Nothing to do but keep sleeping longer  
Don't wanna stop 'cause I want You back

Don't wake me 'cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
Don't wake me 'cause I never seem to stay asleep enough  
When it's you I'm dreaming of I don't wanna wake up

Don't wake me we're together just You and me  
Don't wake me 'cause we're happy like we used to be  
I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna be alone

I went to bed I was thinking about You  
'Cause I don't wanna leave this dream  
It ain't the same since I'm living without You  
'Cause I never seem to stay asleep

I know I've gotta let You go but I don't wanna wake up."

When he played the last note Saira was almost close to tears as he put the guitar away and smiled a bit as she went over and hissed him lightly as her family behind them watched and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Saira," he whispered lightly."


	35. Two Souls, Two Fathers

**Chapter Thirty-four: Two Souls, Two Fathers**

The two Draman, dragon, human, and dragonfly watched as the door closed, eating their friend as a thud was heard on the ground below, the sound of Greydor laughing as well as Saira groan was heard as Nathan body started to shake. Every time his friends were in trouble, he was not able to help them in any way! This was making him enrage, he could feel the blood in his body boil with rage as his eyes flashed gold. Lyke saw this and started to back away.

"Look out!" he cried. "He's gonna blow!" Spyro saw this and cursed knowing not how to change to Dark Spyro in this form as he took Zelda and ran back toward the door they came from. Nathan screamed letting his rage loose as the room around them shook matching his rage as Greydor was sent backwards as well as Saira, the corrupted Draman feet staying on the ground as he was slammed into the way behind him, he knew what was happening and fear he could not fight him like this; not like last time. The armour grew around Nathan as he held his eyes close and snapped his arm to the right as his double edge staff was seen. His gold eyes were seen as a deep growl was heard from his chest.

"Greydor," he answered in a low voice walking slowly toward him. Zelda watched with wide eyes as well as Lyke, he knew what the armour looked like, but never had he thought he could do so much with just a scream and a flick of his wrist. Greydor shot fire after fire toward him, but the ball of red and orange bounced off of his body as Nathan started to run taking his hands to his neck and threw him away from Saira. Greydor rolled away as he held the black sword in his hands which shook with fear as Nathan again made his way over to him. Spyro saw his chance to end this now and ran for the chance to kill Greydor, but a force stopped him as he was shot back. Greydor saw this as the roof above them opened as Malefor flew though the roof and landed with a loud boom thud on the ground. He stood straight with his back toward Greydor as Nathan stopped moving, Zelda looked between Spyro and Malefor with wide eyes.

"Who's that?" she asked as no answers came.

Brandon groaned and rubbed his head, his back ached with pan as he looked around, only a small ray of light was seen pointing to a door as he slowly got up and made his way toward said door. Each step pained him more then the last as thought ran though his head. How did he get here, what was that sound; this was too easy. Once his hand touched the door, it slammed shut with a new metal door in front of it. He jerked back as he heard a low humming sound as he slowly turned. Where ever he was it lit up causing him to shield his eyes, when he dare opened them, he saw a large machine standing before him. It reminded him of Metal Gear Rex from the Metal gear games, in fact it looked almost like it, but where the arms would be stood two large blades and a long thick tail, and the head held a small tube and in that tube held a brain. Brandon backed away as something was heard from the metal beast.

"K…kill me…" it sounded weird, like a robot voice as it took a step forward again this time the voice was clearer. "Kill me!" Brandon knew the voice as he took a step back but couldn't believe it.

"Trake?" he asked as the robot again moved forward.

"Kill me…" The Draman looked around, he lost his gun from the fall and he didn't even have a sword. He was still too weak to change to his dragon form, if he could; and he couldn't even use his elements power now, for he felt drained for some reason. The arena held bones and burnt ground, knowing that he was not the first to meet the fate of fighting Trake as he was now, made him worried. "Kill me…" he called out again as Brandon looked up at him. His body still ached and groaned if he tried to move, but he knew. If he didn't fight Trake, he would kill him, and he couldn't allow that; not now.

"Alright Trake," he answered standing up tall getting his body ready, he didn't know how; but he was going to kill Trake, one way or another.

Nathan ran at Malefor with his staff close to his body, swinging it toward the ground causing a rock wave to shoot off toward the yellow eye dragon. But Malefor only swing his claw, breaking the wave as if it was only water. The two crashed, Nathan was smaller, but his power would be close to match the Dark Master as everyone knew him as. The two struggled for the upper hand as Greydor picked Saira up from the ground and started to leave, waving his hand as the force that stopped Spyro went down, then back up as soon as he moved though. Lyke could do nothing but watch as one of his friends fought Malefor, even though he was powerful in this sate of form, he could still lose control and cause a great deal of damage to himself; and everyone inside the building.

_Lyke, _It was Steele speaking to Lyke from this mind. _Allow me to come out, I'm sure that we can find a area that has shadows on the inside, If we can; I can get myself and the other two inside with ease!_ Lyke slapped himself on the forehead for forgetting suck a needed skill, doing as his dragon self told him, he backed away from the other two and slowly grew and changed into Steele; his eyes scanning the area for even the smallest hint of a shadow. The only shadows he could find were underneath Malefor, and Nathan. "Zelda, Spyro!" he barked at the two beside him. "Get close to me and keep a touch on me, we're going in there to help Nathan!" the golden armour human heard this and pushed Malefor back with a punch to the face.

"No!" he bellowed. "You three get to the portal room and stop it! I'll hold of Malefor as long as I can!" Zelda moved forward to say something when Malefor started to stand back up; he brought his hand toward the force shield around the area and clutched his hands into a claw like sate, causing the shield to be seen for a brief moment, before shattering and disappearing in thin air. "Go!" he screamed and ran toward Malefor again. The three looked toward each other and back to Nathan for only a second as they nodded and ran toward the open door Greydor was seen running though as Steele looked back.

"Good luck kid," he muttered before returning his pace to the hall before him.

The black hair and green eye Draman was thrown to a wall, he lost count how many times this happened after he though his lung exploded in his chest. The robotic brain holder of Trake started to move toward him again, blades out to the side until they were brought in front of him, aiming to kill Brandon there and then. The Draman eyes gaze over, everything he worked so hard to keep safe and true…was gone he knew it. He was too weak to fight, too weak to move; he wanted to just give up and end his suffering now. Ever since his mother died, he knew nothing of pain and guilt, but, when he and Saira sheared their love; she gave him hope. But now, he felt hopeless, she was in the grasp of Greydor and he did things to her that would always haunt him every time he would see her.

_"Fight it Brandon, keep fighting!" _Brandon opened his eyes to see that Trake had stopped moving, the blade just inches from his nose. In fact nothing moved but Brandon himself as he moved away looking around for the voice he heard all around him. _"That's not the Brandon I know, giving up like that."_ Brandon turned around to come face to face with Grey, the cheetah that told him of his origin and friend to his mother as she claimed.

"Grey?" he asked taking a step back. "What are you doing here; what's going on?" the Cheetah only gave a small smile, the blue eyes she once had, turned from its dark blue, to a set of grass green eyes. She wore a long white robe then her old brown one that he first saw her in.

_"Are you really going to give up like this Brandon?"_ She asked looking at him. _"To give up everything you fought for?"_

"What's the point anymore Grey?" he sigh look down as the area around them turned to a white blankness where only she and him were seen. "I'd failed! Saia is in the grasp of Greydor and now I'm fighting a robot brain holder of Trake who wants me to kill him! Everything went downhill ever since my mother was killed!" Grey only sigh as she took a deep breath, her voice sounding a bit younger now.

"_B,"_ Brandon head shot up to her as she used a nicknamed only one had every used for him. _"Your mother is not dead…not truly…"_ Bandon took a step back from her voice.

"Only…one person every called me that nickname," he gasped. "W…who are you?" the cheetah looked him straight in the eye and gave a warm smile only Brandon knew. "N…no…it's…impossible!" he cried. "Your…m…mom?"

Spyro took lead as he ran down the hallway; the three didn't come to guards as they pressed closer and closer to the portal room. At last they pushed the door opened hard to come to the room which they sought. Computers were seen all around the walls as well as a large door to a wall, where the wall was it backdoor. It looked almost like a huge circle that ether Steele or Malefor could fit in with ease. Zelda went to the computers and looked over the data inside them as she cursed.

"It seems that this thing was used just moments ago!" she cried. "And a lot of…something's went in too!" Spyro went up to her.

"Do you know if Greydor went in?"

"No I did not Spyro…" everyone turned to see Greydor standing at the doorway they came in with Saira standing beside him, she didn't look at their gazes as Greydor only smirked.

"Greydor!" he hissed as he saw Saira. "Saira are you okay? Did he hurt you?" again she didn't look at his face as Greydor only smiled. Spyro knew why he was smiling and felt the blood reach his face as a growl grew in his jaws. Saira may not have been his mate, but she was a mate to a friend and he would help her as if she was his. Greydor brought his hand out for Saira and somewhat pointed to Spyro as she ran over and hugged him as if for dare life crying onto his shoulder." Spyro held her as she sobbed as Zelda moved forward in front of him.

"I can take him," she told him looking at the yellow eye Draman. "You guys still need to get Brandon!" Spyro looked toward hr as well as Steele. "There a door over there that leads to where he is, I saw the map while in the computer. Go! I'll take care of this ass!"

"Are you sure you can take him" Asked Steele almost worried as Zelda only smirked.

"Oh I can take him alright." She gave an almost evil grin as Greydor pulled out the long black sword from his back and threw a sword that looked to be the one Alistair gave Brandon. As she caught it in the air before it could reach the floor. The three dragons ran though the door way that would lead them to Brandon as Zelda and Greydor began to circle each other as they ran to each other, blades clashing.

Brandon eyes were wide as the cheetah only smiled.

"W..what? no this can't be!" the cheetah only smiled.

"It's true," she answered her voice sounding just like Brandon remembered his mother. "It is a long story yes, but I think it's time to tell you of your true origin." Brandon was even more confused now as she moved closer to him and held his shoulder. "Malefor is not your father; he is Geydors' eyes, but not your father." Brandon was still confused but he needed answers.

"Then who is my true father?" he asked. He was going to get the answer after this anyway so he might as well know before she tells him the story.

"Your father…" she started. "Is…Ignitus."

_Don't you just hate these cliff hangers?_


	36. A true Life

**Chapter Thirty Five: A true Life**

_ Alice stood only five foot five, long black hair flowing to her back while she wore a tight black shirt and loose black pants. Her skin was as pale as the moons themselves but her green eyes cut though to let everyone know she was looking. She looked in her teens maybe close to nineteen as she re seated herself on the bed she used ever since she arrived. Beside her lay a red dragon with a somewhat orange underbelly, yellow horn pushes backwards on his head as well as yellow spikes down his back. His red eyes watched over the human female as she looked down almost shocked._

_ "Are you sure?" her voice almost cracked as she spoke as the dragon only nodded. _

_ "I'm sure," he nodded placing a paw on her lower belly. "I've spoken to the Guardians that had children of there own long ago, the sighs you said you had today proves that your with child; our child." A smile rose from the red dragon muzzle as Alice only looked from her belly to him._

_ "Are you sure that this is safe?" she asked looking back down. "I mean, if the Dark Master and Blackness around, do you really think the child will be safe __Ignitus__?" the young fire dragon nodded his head._

_ "As long as I still draw breath in this world Alice," he told her nuzzling her neck and cheek. "I swear you and this child will be safe."_

"This all happened the day Blackness attacked the city Brandon," the space around the cheetah who acted and sounded like Brandon late mother still held the white emptiness around them. Both feet planted on the ground but felt as if they were almost floating. "While under Blackness somewhat control I could see, feel and hear what she was telling him. How she said that I would mate with him to bear his child, using black magic to make sure I was to; but," she rose a furry finger. "I was already with Ignitus child, you; when we mated."

"But this doesn't make any since!" cried Brandon shaking his head. "If you were already with child, then how could Malefor be my father like you said I was in the first place?" Alice sighs and looked away.

"I was somewhat telling you the truth Brandon, you forget the Draman skills to have two minds yes? Well the dark magic did something to you while you were still an egg; it seemed that Greydor is indeed Malefor son, while you are Ignitus' son. When he mated with me while I was under Blackness dark magic, this caused your two minds to and bodies to be removed from the other even more. I'm guessing this is what Blackness knew and that why she made Malefor spilt your mind and body from each other!" Brandon looked away as he soaked in what his mother was telling him.

"Did you ever love Malefor?" he asked as Alice looked away as well.

"No, not the way he wished me to. You see he did tell me one day how he felt for me, but this was during the time me and Ignitus had agreed to be with each other. We never did 'it' until the day before the battle for two reasons, one I wasn't ready for that step yet; and two because I didn't think Blackness would be attacking so soon!" she sigh and looked away as Brandon looked up.

"So Malefor still thinks I'm his son?" Alice nodded. "And does…Ignitus know…about me being his son?" Alice only smiled as the world around them started to change again, this time the white disappeared to show the library where the Chronicle, his father; resided. Alice body began to change form as well as Brandon took a step back and watched with wonder what was happening.

Her fur fell off to reveal a deep blue coat of scales, her hands twisted to claws as long black nails grew. Her eyes closed as her body stretched and neck as well; her head pushing outward. At last a blinding light caused Brandon to shield his eyes, when he removed them, standing before was a large blue and black dragoness. Her main scales were as blue as the sky, her underbelly blacker then the night. Black horns pushed to curve behind her head as small back spikes were seen to the edge of her tail, when she opened her eyes, they seem to glow green as Brandon took a step back from what his mother had turned to. He was even more confused now; she couldn't be a Draman, could she? She did turn into a dragon like he would yes, but was she a Draman? She only smiled and craned her neck down to see him eye to eye.

"Confused yes?" she asked her voice still the same as Brandon only nodded his head. "When I was…killed that day, my soul was sent here to Ignitus. I couldn't be happier seeing the dragon I fell in loved with again. He told me that he could change me into the form you see now with the skills he had learn, but to fully grasp the power of the dragon, my new body would have to die. While in this world I can be the dragoness you see before you, but in the land of the living, I will be the cheetah you have seen." Brandon again only nodded his head as Alice laughed smiling down at him. Brandon turned his head around, trying to find the Chronicle that would no doubt be showing up, he didn't have to look long, for when he turned back to his mother; he was standing beside her.

Zelda pushed Greydor back as he brought his hand out and shot a whip of fire toward her, she rolled to the side and brought her own hand out and shot her own lighting shock toward him; catching it on his blade as it crackled and singed the metal. He only smirked as she was now losing breath, she was not use to fighting since her mother always told her never to fight in fear of her powers being shown, but in secret she would train her powers to better control them. Never had she tried to fight and use her power at the same time like the Draman that looked like Brandon could do.

"Is that all you got women?" Zelda growled deep in her throat, her arms started to shake with tiredness and they felt like lead. This time Greydor ran toward her, dragging the blade on the ground as sparks grew from the force of the drag, swinging it upward a shower of sparks flew toward Zelda casing her to jump to the side, but Greydor was already there. He stabbed her arm though and though causing her to scream out and drop her blade; he pushed forward as she hit the wall, the blade still deep in her arm as it stabbed into the wall. "Weak," he muttered as he pulled the blade out, blood dripping from the edge as she fell to the ground, her back to the wall as she held her arm; her breath heavy and rasped as Greydor turned around to finished her off, bringing the blade to his back to swing down, when a deafen roar was heard as the two looked over. Steele ran out and slammed his paw to Greydor chest causing him to fly toward the wall and slam hard into it, lines were seen around the wall where he crashed as Zelda looked over in amazement.

"Steele?" she asked as she held her wound tighter as the large black dragon turned toward her.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling to see her eye to eye as she only nodded.

"Just a small hole," she told him showing him the wound. "No big deal, should you be helping Spyro and Saira find Brandon?" he shook his head looking at the wound, he didn't have the skill to heal or tend to it now, but Zelda did. Ripping her shirt around her lower stomach, she tied it around her arm and used her teeth and hand to tighten the grip as she groaned slightly from the pain. "What about that guy?" they looked over to see that Greydor was gone, Steele hissed under his breath, he was hoping to kill the Draman but it seem fate had another plan for him.

"Let get you to the others,"

"No," she answered. "We got to wait here for the others and my friend remembers?" she looked up to him. "She can help us shut this thing down!" Steele grunted but nodded as the door behind them opened to show Sam walk in. she looked with wide eyes to Steele as Zelda went up to her. "Don't worry about him," she told her. "He's on our side!" Sam only nodded and went toward the computers and started to look though the date like Zelda had.

"Well I have some good news and bad news," she said. "The good news is that we can use this one more time to get your friends back home!"

"So then we have to wait for them to come back then…" answered Steele as Sam nodded, a bit surprised by how he could talk, she knew Spyro could talk but she thought it was because of the human like form he had. "And what's the bad news?"

"Well…" Sam turned on a computer to show a great number of arm guards running down the hall way toward them.

"Great…" Zelda huffed. "Nothing is ever easy huh?"

Brandon just looked toward the dragon beside his mother; he didn't know what to do, yell at him, hug him; now knowing that he was his true father. Ignitus watched him the same way, afraid of what would happen next.

"So you're my…dad then?" Ignitus only nodded as Brandon closed his eyes and rubbed them with his right hand as he chuckled. "Ha…Haha!" Alice and Ignitus looked toward each other and then to him.

"What's so funny?" asked his mother as Brandon smiled.

"I'm just laughing so I don't start yelling at him is all.

"Why would you yell at him?"

"We'll let's see…" he closed his eyes again. "One, he knew I was his son and yet to tell me till you did just now, two…well okay maybe the only one but still!" he glared at the blue dragon. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ignitus sigh and turned to Brandon.

"It was for your safety," he told him. "If Malefor knew that you were not his son, he would have killed you the first chance he got; we lied to keep you safe!"

"I still should've known…" he answered as both older dragons looked to each other and nodded.

"Yes, we can't change the past now, only look forward to the future that has yet to come." Brandon chest started to glow as the necklace Spyro and Cynder gave him floated before him. "Break one of these Crystals and you'll have enough power to stop Trake," the dragon went on. Brandon slapped his head, he knew he forgot something. He nodded toward his father as he looked toward his mother and saw the fear in her eyes for him fighting such a beast.

"I'll be fine mom," he told her as she only nodded. "But before I go," he turned to his father. "Why do I have the body of a purple dragon?"

"Greydor is still somewhat a part of you," he said. "One day your power will raise and you will be able to transform into your true dragon self, while in your human sate you'll still be able to use the four elements since you learned them as a human, but you will only be able to use fire as your true dragon." Brandon only nodded as Ignitus smiled. "You may tell everyone of who I am to you and what I am as well," he sated. "I will meet you in Warfang when you and your friends return at the temple to meet my old friends." The world around Brandon started to revert back to normal as he grabbed the necklace and brought it around his neck; he gave his mother and father one last look as they disappeared. Trake moved again, his blade slashing the wall where he was once at.

"Trake!" screamed Brandon as the robot brain turned around as Brandon broke one of the crystals causing his wounds to heal and energy return to him in a tower of light that surrounded him. He opened his eyes and his arms burst into flames, but not the purple or red orange he always use to have, but a bright deep blue. "Let's finish this!" he ran toward Trake as a robot roar was heard as he also ran toward Brandon, as the Draman jumped in the air toward his foe, Trake brought one of his arm swords toward his own.


	37. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Six:**

Trake Blade swung over the young Draman head just after he crouched low to the ground, bits of hair flying from the tip of his hair as the green eye teen rolled under the metal beast legs and brought his hands out in front of him sending a torrents of blue flames on the underbelly. Only a black marking where he hit the beast was seen as a tail wrapped around his waist and threw him high in the air spinning like a sideway top. When he stop spinning he saw the tip of the large sword just glaze his face as he spanned in the air to get away from a nasty slash; but was hit by the flat edge of the other blade sending him skipping off the ground. Landing on his feet he stopped his movement by bringing on hand down and crouched with one foot behind, the other to the side as he held the pose when stopped. Sweat bead flew from his face to his feet or the ground as he looked up. It was true he was stronger because of the crystal, but that didn't mean it gave him unlimited energy like Trake seemed to have. Running again toward the robot he cried sliding under the legs and then attacked the tail with his newly blue flames, a small dent was seen from the tail, but other then that; nothing. The tail flung and slapped Brandon in the chest sending him toward the wall as he groaned, so far this was not looking good for the young Draman.

Spyro, Saira, and Sparx shot down toward the hallway, finding staircases not to far down and running down. It would've been easier just to fly down, but they didn't want to risk hurting themselves, so they took the stairs; Saira as quiet the whole time, her face the same somewhat blank look. Spyro would check her from time to time, but he always found that same blankness looking back at him. It worried him seeing a fellow dragon and friend in this sort of sate, and he only prayed at if they found Brandon; she would be alright.

"Guys!" Sparx flew back from looking on ahead. "You've got to see this, come on!" he zipped off again as the two humanoid dragons turned to each other again, and ran off after him. They came in a small room with large windows on each wall, other then that it was plain. Outside the front window they could see Trake in his huge robotic body, fighting with Brandon.

"Brandon!" screamed Saira slamming her paws on the window which only shuddered from her force of attack. The Draman didn't move or flinched when he heard his name; the room was too high and was also soundproof. All they could do now was watch.

"Too bad Cynder wasn't here," Sparx called out. "Of she was, she could just use her shadow skill and pop in there to get Brandon and boom!" he waved his arms around. "Pop back out right?" Spyro nodded with his brother as Saira just watched as the fight went on, her claws on the window as if she could just go right though and help him herself.

Again Brandon was flung to the ground as he skipped like a rock on water until he stopped on his back. He groaned in pain as he started to stand back up back was met with a metal foot to the chest sending him up in the air as he span. His eyes glazed over to the window room as he saw Saira and Spyro looking at him, he saw Saira fear and when she moved her lips as if screaming, he didn't hear anything. His fist clutched as he flipped frontward and brought both of his hands together as they glowed blue, his body shuddered as the energy he was gathering formed in his hands. His eyes closed as he felt something else, another force close to him.

"You have the power Brandon," the force spoke. "You always have, let it out and allow Trake to rest in peace." Brandon eyes opened as they glowed blue, he brought his arms over his head as a large ball of fire was seen, he roared as he then brought it in front of him blasting the ball of fire at Trake engulfing him at once. The force of the attack sent Brandon though the window room and out the door skidding down the hallway. Saira ran down with Sparx and Spyro close behind, he groaned as he slowly sat up on his rear looking ahead, then slammed back to the ground as the green dragoness tackled back to the ground.

"Brandon!" she cried holding on to him tightly as he gagged and chocked. "I thought you would've have been killed!"

"Lungs…crushing…ribs…breaking!" Saira let him go as he let out a breath of air holding on to his chest. "Saira you should know by now," answered Brandon getting his breath back. "I'm not that easy to kill!" he smirked screeching his nose as Saira hugged him again, but not like the first time.

"I hate to be the one to break this up but…" Sparx flew in front of them. "I really like to get out of here!"

"Sparx is right," Brandon agreeded. "For once,"

"Hey!"

"We do need to get out of here!"

Nathan with Steele and Zelda waited by the portal, Sam mad it some time ago and started too worked over the portal as fast as she could; Nathan told the group that Malefor got away from him while he was in his golden form. Ether he was still somewhere in the building or somehow made it back to their own world they didn't know. Sam still worked as hard as she could, she almost had it working until It started to buzz and clank and she cheered to herself.

"It's working!" she cried. "I can't believe that really worked…anyhow, this should take you back home you guys, Zelda we better go!" the yellow hair Draman looked from the blue portal that just opened as Brandon, Spyro, and Saira ran in. "Zelda come on!"

"Sam," she answered. "Do me a favour will you?" Sam looked over to her friend as Zelda smiled. "Tell my mother that I love her, and you take care of her." Sam was piffled.

"Zelda…are you…" she nodded. "These guys need all the help they can get I know this now, and I know my mother would want this for me, so promise me you'll take good care of her; please?" Sam sighed and looked down, then back up nodding.

"You know I will Zelda," she brought her hand up. "Even though we may not be of the same blood…" Zelda took her hand and held it in her own tightly.

"We will always be sisters!" the two hugged as the door behind them began to bang as shouts were heard. "Go Sam, we'll be fine; go!" the human nodded and turned and ran out down the hallway Brandon and the other dragons came from, Nathan gave one look as she left as if thinking of going with her, but shook his head.

"Let go back home guys," and with that, they all jumped in as the portal closed around them.


	38. Those without a past Won't have a Future

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Those without a past Won't have a Future**

Saira was the first to stir in her sleep; her head pounding like boulders were falling from above on top of her head as she slowly started to stand. Looking down to herself she saw that her body was back to what it used to be, four legs and long draconic body. She gave herself a smile, even if she wanted to try something while in that body; she was happy. Brandon lay not to far from where she was, his shirt was ripped from the portal but other then that he was fine. Making her way over she gentle nudged him on the arm with her snout as he started to stir and open an eye to look at her.

"Morning sleepy," she giggled as she sat on his rear.

"Saira?" he asked shaking his head. "Where are we and where is everyone else?" Saira noticed that as well and turned around to look as well as she gave a puzzle tilt of her head.

"I don't know, I never seen this sort of forest before, and for everyone else; I'm not sure." She backed away as Brandon stood to his full height, when he was he could see that Saira was now taller them him, she had to look down just a bit to see him eye to eye with her neck.

"You grew!" he cried as Saira looked to herself.

"So I did…"

The two made their way though the forest looking around, it seemed to look like the forest where the old temple stood before Malefor took it for himself, but it seem greener, fresher; new. Saira also saw this and was a little weird out by what she was seeing too.

"Something doesn't feel right," Saira answered Brandon as he told her what he thought. "I don't remember this part of the forest…do you?"

"No I don't…it seems very…" they heard a snap not to far from where they were as the Draman span around to see where the sound came from. It seemed far, but still close enough that they could hear the sound of chattering.

"I know that I'm the purple dragon!" cried a male voice that sounded somewhat familiar to the two. "But I didn't ask for this at all, I didn't want to be the savoir of the world, I mean did you want this?" they followed the sounds until they heard a sigh, it sounded soft and gentle.

"Come now Malefor," Saira and Brandon stopped dead when they heard the voice and hurried to see something that made them stop. "I mean it is a great thing to be able to master the four elements to better help the world right?" Malefor was as small as Spyro, maybe larger. Scales a dirty purple, his horns didn't seem as large as they were when they last saw him when he was large, but smaller and yellow, the only thing that did stay the same; was his eyes. Standing beside him stood a five foot five human women, her long black hair were pushed behind her back which blew slightly in the gentle wind. Her skin was as pale as the moon themselves when they were at their peaks. She wore a long black shirt that covered her whole upper body, but not her neck, showing the beginning on her chest. A necklace was seen which wrapped around a red ring, the same one Brandon was to give Stella for payment for her work she did for him. Green eyes shone in the dusk light as light black pants held tightly to her legs. A sheath was strapped behind her lower hips with the black sword Brandon once used stung inside. Brandon moved a stepped forward but stopped when a twig snapped. Both Alice and Malefor turned over to see both the Draman and Saira which caused them to stop.

"Another Human!" cried Alice walking over but Malefor stop her with a paw, which caused Brandon to growl to low for him to hear.

"Alice," Malefor answered. "They could be working for the Dark Master for all we know!"

"We don't work for that bastard you yellow eye freak!" screamed Brandon as Saira looked to him with a surprised look, she still thought that Malefor was his father so was mortified when he called him that.

"What did you call me you hairless monkey?" roared Malefor as he got ready to attack as Brandon flexed his arms combusting them into flames causing Alice and Malefor to step back. "That's…impossible!" he cried. "The only type a human that could do that would be a…a Draman!"

Brandon sat beside Saira as Alice sat beside Malefor and another dragon. This dragon was about the same size of Flame, his underbelly was orange and body red. Markings that seemed to be flames dancing around his body were seen and Brandon knew who this was, his father; Ignitus. Four large dragons sat on the other side of the room away from the group of youngling, the Guardians of the time; the leader was the dragons begin flanked by the other Guardians which were females. Brandon found out that the fire Guardian was the only male one of the group; and his grandfather. He wore a scar over his left eye which caused it to remain closed from the pain he had received from battle, in fact almost his whole deep black red body was filled with scars or missing nails and scales giving him a much fierce look, his eyes much like Ignitus was red, but seemed a bit more darker then his own. The ice dragoness that stood next to him was slender like many adult dragoness, but hard deep black ice were seen on her shoulder and around her neck like a necklace. Her eyes seemed to glow with power as she eyed both Brandon and Saira. Her tail blade looked almost like a frozen flame. On the other side of the fire dragon stood a deep greenish dragoness, like the ice dragoness she had padding on her shoulders and around her chest going down her back somewhat like a rockslide. Like all Earth dragon she wore a large club on her tail for the tip which many spikes for a death kill. Green eyes locked on to Saira mostly but went to Brandon at well at times. The last dragoness stood by Alice as if protecting her, eyeing everyone, more on the young Draman then her friends. She held more padding then the others making it look more like she was in full armour then scales.

"No one will harm Alice old friend," the red dragon told his friend as he turned to her, she only gave a hard shear as he sigh. "I swear, you act like everyone is going to kill her!"

"She is the last hope in order to stop the Dark Master Infernos!" she almost roared. "I know that Malefor," Brandon flinched when he heard the name of his foe. "Can take care of him self, but as you know humans are fragile little things and must be taken care of at all times!" Alice only sighed and pushed herself away from the elder dragon locked embraced.

"Vellna Vellna, you know I can care for myself as well," Brandon watched his mother of the past speak; he gulped when he heard her young voice and almost broke down crying from hearing her gentle voice. "Now I think the best idea is to allow the Old One to seek into one of their minds and see if they can be trusted!" everyone around her nodded in agreement but for the two time travelers who had no idea how or why there were brought here.

"Um excuse me," Brandon raised a finger a bit as all eyes went to him. "Who is this 'Old One'?"

"The Old One is an old dragon," Vellna answered as she moved to the other Guardians sides. "It was said that the Old One is like the Chronicle, able to live long lives and so froth, but unlike the Chronicle, the Old One does not watch over the books of the dragons, but peers into the minds of any to test to see if they are with us, or not."

"Both of your pasts and thoughts will be tested," Infernos cut in after Vellna. "If you refused we have no choice but to kill you on the spot, your feelings and deepest secrets will be shown to him and only him. But do not worry," he only gave a smile. "He made a deal when he learned of this skill that he will not tell anyone of what he have learned; ah here he is now." Eyes turned to the door as a very old dragon made his way in, scales were as white as paper, but it seemed that he could not wield any sort of element at all anymore. Wings dropped to the side and tail dragged as everyone by Brandon and Saira bowed their heads. He walked past and turned to Brandon and peered closer to him, a small frown was seen as he leaned closer.

"Your mind," he answered out in a deep shaking voice. "Will be seen, do you accepted or denied?" The Draman had no choice of the matter, looking to Saira who gave him a soft nod. His mind was also with hers' as well.

"I accept," he answered bowing his head softly. The dragon nodded and brought a shaking paw to his head, brushing his long black hair out of the way as his whole paw covered his head, his eyes closed as well as Brandon as if on cue as everything around him became still.

When he opened his eyes he saw his life rush past him, even the ones he couldn't remember, he was alone, not moving as the flashes flew around, under, and over him. All of this was close to too much for him as he watched, soon finding him face to face with the past that was only a mouths ago; when Cynder first met him, when he attacked Spyro and so froth, when he met Saira and when he told her of his love for her, even when they made love. The flashes became faster and quicker until he was thrown onto his back with the dragons looking down at him. His face was drench was sweat as Saira ran up to him and held his head to get him to look at her.

"Brandon!" she cried shaking his head. "Are you okay? Answer me Brandon!" he groaned softly looking around as many more went toward him to see if he was alright.

"I…I'm fine," he answered. "Just…wow that felt so weird…"

"He is a friend," all eyes went to the Old One as he only nodded to Brandon. "We must not fear this Draman or his mate here."

"So he truly is a Draman?" Infernos asked as the old dragon nodded.

"Yes, and here something else, these two are from the future!" all eyes locked to them again as Brandon gulped and smiled bringing a hand up.

"Um…we come in peace?" he said trying to break the ice so to speak.

The Guardians gave both Saira and Brandon a room in the temple, which was only a short walk from the training ground. At times the dragons of the past wished to know what happened in his time, and were the Dark Master gone. With the help of the Old One he told everyone that the past should not be messed already as it was; or maybe it was their fate to come here. Saira was already sleeping in the pillow bed much like the one in their own home in Warfang, he allowed her to sleep as he slipped out with the new clothing he was giving, much like his mother clothing, but for a male, showing his arms and muscles he grew over the mouths. As he made his way outside he was stopped when he heard his name from afar, turning to see that it was his mother running toward him. She bent over her knees breathing heavily looking up at him as she smiled.

"Thought I never catch up to you!" she gasped as she stood up straight moving her bangs from her eyes. "Well let me introduce myself I'm…"

"Alice," she looked to him as he looked away and began to walk again.

"Yeah…how did you…"

"We know each other in the future," he told her as he stopped by a river and threw a flat grey stone in the water; watching it skipped.

"Oh," she answered throwing her own in. the silence became so thick that you could almost cut it, she too picked up a grey stone and threw it in the water as well. "Are we…you know…dating?"

"No," he looked to her. "Listen Alice, I don't mean to sound rude but I can't tell you jack all shit of the future okay? Maybe it was fate that me and Saira were brought here, I'm not sure. But I know if I told you of what was going on…the future will be changed into something we don't even know, and I…" he looked down and kicked the dirt up. "I rather know my time line where I left, even if it means my mother is still somewhat gone." It was hard for him, speaking to his mother and calling her by her name. Even more hard not trying to tell her how she was to die or about what Malefor and Blackness would do to her. "Now again I don't mean to sound rude but what do you want?" he turned to her again. "I'm not speaking of where I came from if that what you want."

"No no not that," she waved her hands chuckling. "I was talking to your mate um…"

"Saira,"

"Yeah Saira, anyway I was talking to her and she said you can fight well with the blade."

"I learned all I need to know to keep the one's I care about safe!"

"Do you think you can teach me?" this caught Brandon off, he remembered when his mother taught him a few moves to defend himself from a full bullies at school that she said that someone of her past taught her these moves. And that he and a girl came from as if out of nowhere.

"No…it can't be…" he muttered under his breath as Alice raised one of her brows.

"What?" she asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"N…nothing, sure I can train you," he answered. "I also know some hand to hand combat move my mother taught me that I would be more then willing to teach you!" she gave a small smile and nodded, Brandon brought his hand out to shake but she had another idea. She hugged him tightly for a long moment as his arms slowly found their ways around her back and hugged her back; sniffing her hair a bit until she moved back.

"Thank you Brandon," she gave a small smile and turned on her heels and left, leaving Brandon alone, in pieces.


	39. The Tide of Love

**Chapter Thirty Eight: The Tide of Love**

"Keeps your arms straight but bent a bit, your knee must be loose not stiff like a log; come on!" Alice struggled with Brandon's training. They were in the same room that sometime in the near future Spyro would train with the newly Guardians to master his skills. Both Alice and Brandon held long wooden swords in their hands, Alice asked if he could train her with just the sword at first then start with both the sword and shield. Brandon told her that he knew only how to fight with his fist and sword, not with a shield but will try his best to help her with that.

"Its hard!" she cried as she brought the sword down as she panted.

"Life is hard Alice!" he cried. It pained him to see his mother like this, but he needed to train her; he just had to. "And never," he ran toward her and jumped with stick above head. "Drop your sword!" she rolled out of the way before his stick could hit where she once was, holding her stick up as Brandon moved forward throwing stabs and slashes at her. She blocked any she could, at times parrying his sword backwards giving her what she thought as a way to hurt him badly now, but he was faster. Getting low to the ground he twist his body till his foot was brought under her, tripping her onto her back, she grunted with pain, and before she could even roll back up, the tip of Brandon wooden sword went to her neck. Sweat poured down each of their faces and necks, more on Alice as she slapped the sword away to stand. "Anger will dull your attacks Alice," Brandon told her. "You need to have a calm open mind if you wish to see though your attackers."

"Calm and open?" she hisses turning to him. Like yesterday she wore the black clothing, it seemed these were the only one she did own. "This is a war, in case you didn't notice! Strong and fast, that's what it takes to win!" Brandon sighed and shook his head.

"I remember a story one time," Brandon answered. "That a novice sword man killed the greatest sword teacher and master in all the land, do you know how he won?" Alice just shrugged. "The master tripped on a rock giving the novice enough time to stab him in the heart. Alice listen for what I'm about to tell you, if you fight with just your brawns you will surely die, you must think of the battle as a game of chess, one more ahead or three moves behind, someone will always get the other end of the stick no matter how good someone is; or was." Alice only muttered slightly, rubbing where his stick glazed her neck as he allowed her to stand. He brought the stick to his shoulder as she slipped it in her belt like a sword would go as the two made their way down the road. Every few moments Brandon would watch his younger mother from the corner of his eye, he always wondered why she was so pale and he had tan skin, maybe it was because his father had scales and was a fire type that his skin was darker. Thinking of his father made him want to speak with the soon to be fire Guardian, but first he needed to know something. "So Alice?" Brandon went on bringing his hands behind the back of his head as he made his way down the dirt road, the Temple was pretty much only used for training and the hatching of the eggs. "Do you like anyone here?"

Alice didn't say anything for a bit, and then turned to Brandon.

"Do…you…?" Brandon nodded.

"A bit," he answered. "But I want to listen from your point of view, what do you think of them?" Alice stopped as she sat on a boulder; Brandon sat on the ground lay underneath it, waiting for her to answer.

"Malefor is good friends don't get me wrong," she started as she closed her eyes. "But, I feel as though he is always watching me, seeing what I will do so that one day he'll save me so I'll owe him like a date or something. At first it was cute but after a while…it got a little out of hand." She sighed. "I think of him as my friend, no my brother in a way, and I could never see him as my mate; never." Brandon closed his eyes and sigh, he was somewhat glad that he knew how she felt for Malefor now.

"And?" Brandon asked as Alice looked over.

"And what, that's all; he's the only dragon here that pays that much attraction to me."

"I'll be right back," Brandon stood up to leave when Alice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he only smiled.

"Got to see a fire dragon," and then he was gone.

As Brandon made his way down the road, the thought of what his mother said just moments ago ranged in his ears. _"I think of him as my friend, no my brother in a way, and I could never see him as my mate; never." _He sigh and shook his head again rubbing his eyes lightly as he made his way into the training ground to find Ignitus standing in the middle of the arena looking down at something in his paw as he sighed and turned to leave and saw Brandon looking right at him.

"Hello Ignitus," Brandon said smiling. "How are you today?" the fire dragon turned back around and looked at whatever was in his paw as he again sighed.

"Can I ask you something Brandon?" the Draman moved closer till he was sitting next to him as he nodded. "How can you tell someone you love them?" Brandon knew where he was going with this, sig sigh and sat beside his younger father as he got a good look at what was in his paw. A small sliver ring with a red ruby was seen on his paw, the Draman gulped, the same ring Brandon now held when his mother _died_.

"Well…" started Brandon looking upward. "How much do you love this girl?"

"More then anything," he answered as Brandon nodded.

"And you wish to stay with her to the end?"

"The very end." He answered again as Brandon again nodded.

"Listen," he started looking to him. "Just tell her how you feel, don't pour it all out to her like a leaking dam, just say how much she means to you and see where it goes from there."

"You think it will work?" he asked as Brandon laughed.

"Worked with me didn't it?"

_This story will be put on hold, till then please read my other stories!_


	40. Father VS Son

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Father VS Son**

Saira spent much of her time with the Earth Guardian, Carnra, wanting to know much of things even she didn't know. Carnra allowed her to train under her, not knowing how long the young dragoness would be here and she wished to at least train someone while still among the living. She was surprised just how strong Saira was and even more when she spoke that she would be a Guardian one day. Like Terrador, she was a fighter, and wished to test Saira to the limit of her power, but no matter how hard she tried, Saira would always stand back up ready to keep going.

"Enough," spoke Carnra as Saira stopped at midswing to a dummy. "You strength is good, I'll give you that, but you must fight someone I know is even stronger for me to teach you my last skill; if you so accept!" Saira puffed out her chest and smiled.

"I do!" Carnra smiled and made a small roar as a dragoness, about the same size of Saira walked in, causing her to back away from her look.

Brandon and his younger father stood away from each other, Ignitus was crutch to the ground, showing that he was ready for the fight that he and Brandon was about to do, his tail lashing at the ground behind him. Brandon had his arms to his side, his side pointed to the fire dragon as he bounced in place. He remembered when he took boxing lessons when he was younger that it would be easier to always be on ones toes so when the other fighter came at you, you could jump out of the way quicker. Infernos looked between the two, seeing that each were ready for battle. Brandon had told them that he was a fire Draman, not wanting to make them think that he was Malefor son because he could control all four elements, so the old fire Guardian thought it would be a great test of someone of the past with someone of the future to see who was indeed stronger.

"This is a skill battle!" cried Infernos. "Elements are allowed as well as flying if you will allow it Brandon?"

"I will," answered Brandon as the dragon only nodded. "The ways of winning are simple, knock out your foe or pin them on the ground for more then three second. Bone breaking will also count as a win!" both nodded their heads as Infernos brought his left wing up and looked between the two. "Begin!"

(With you Reanimation by Linkin Park)

He brought his wing down as the two ran toward each other in high speed. Ignitus went to slash as Brandon leg, but the Draman jumped over his attack and landed on his head, twirling his body like a top he brought his hands out and blast a force of blue fire at his younger father who at the last moment turned his head up and shot his own fire attack, causing the two to collided, a storm a dust was seen as Brandon skidded backwards out of the dust as well as Ignitus. Both roared as they ran back in the dust, fist and paw collided causing a shock wave clearing the area of the dust as they grunted, trying not to show that the other was having trouble holding back. Brandon grabbed his father arm and threw him in the air, Ignitus was surprised about the attack even more when Brandon brought his wrist together in front of him as a flaming ball was seen as he glared toward the dragon that started his own attack and sent a row of fire at him. A scream rippled though his throat as he let lose his attack that seemed to twirl around each other until they broke though Ignitus own attack. The dragon saw this and barrowed rolled out of the way just as the attack grazed his side, even though he was a fire dragon, the heat of the attack sent a burning feeling deep into his bones. He didn't even have time to react as Brandon ran up a wall and back flipped onto his back, slamming his feet onto him hard causing him to scream out as he hit the ground hard. The Draman soon landed away from his fallen father, a little worry on his face, not knowing if he just killed his father and himself in the crossfire.

"Ignitus," he called out. "You okay man?" a deep glowing red light was seen causing Brandon to back away in surprised. Ignitus rose from the carter that was made from the attack that Brandon gave him. His body seemed to jump with fire as the markings around his body seemed to bounce around him; his eyes a deeper red as he glared toward Brandon and roared. The roar itself caused Brandon to slide backwards as Infernos just watched the battle unfold. _He can push me back with just a roar, what power is this?_ Ignitus flew right at Brandon who jumped to the side and rolled to his feet before the newly fire dragon attacked the spot where he was. Black ash and dust flew from where he once was as Brandon knew that he couldn't hold back any longer. When he fought Trake in his robotic sate he was able to bring his arms to flames, he been meaning to try a new type of attack and knew he should try it now or else it could be the losing end for him. Bringing his body backwards a bit he screamed out, a blue light much like Ignitus was seen glowing from his body as blue flames exploded around him, his hair turning from its deep black to a rich blue as well as his eyes as he glared toward Ignitus.

Saira watched a green dragoness, about the same height as herself walked into the arena; her spikes on her back were larger as much as her horns were curled upward from her head. But Saira knew who it was; her mother Nature.

"Yes Carnra?" she asked, causing Saira to flinch from her voice.

"Nature," she answered. "I like you to face young Saira here, she seems to have the same strength you do, and I like to see what you two can do together." The dragoness only nodded, her scales a much deeper richer green then Saira herself.

"I will do that," she turned to Saira. "Well; would you like to start or should we…" she stopped when she heard the sound of Brandon scream cut though. Saira also looked up toward the scream as she turned back to the two.

"That was Brandon!" she cried. "I have to see if he's alright!" Carnra nodded her head as Nature walked up.

"I'll come," she answered. "I've seen Alice before, but not a male human." Saira nodded as she started to run where Ignitus and Brandon was doing battle.

Both held their own attacks as they tried to push the other into the wall. Brandon held his arms outstretched as his blue fire attacked at Ignitus own fire breath. The two seemed almost equal match which caused Brandon to want to win more. His father was more powerful then he had ever thought, and it gave him a sort of thriller when fighting someone as strong or even stronger then him. Their attack ended and they crashed into each other again, rolling onto the ground trying to get the upper hand. Saira and Nature soon ran in, standing by the fire Guardian as he watched with amazement on his face. The two young earth dragoness's watched as Ignitus flew into the air, twisting his body downward with his right arm outward. Brandon brought his own out as their elbows collided, sending another shockwave toward the bystanders which caused them to cover their faces with their wings. When they uncovered their wings, they saw that Brandon and Ignitus were just watching each other from afar, both breathing heavily; the dragon with his tongue out, Brandon sweating. At last Brandon eyes closed as he fell to his knees then his face, drained from the fight as Saira ran over to him.

"Brandon!" she cried shaking him. "Are you okay; speak to me!" a groaned was heard from him as he covered his eyes.

"Damn Saira…" he groaned. "Let me sleep won't you?" Saira seemed almost smiling but nodded as he leaned his head back and reclosed his eyes, falling asleep onto the ground. Even though he lost; he felt as if he won.


	41. Back Home

**Chapter Forty: Back Home**

_Wow, up to forty chapters and you know what? This is the last chapter for the first book! That's right this is the end of book one!_

Weeks went by as Brandon and Saira was still in the past of the world, the old dragon told them that today would be the day that they would be able to return home. The new friends they made were sad to see that they would see them off, but they knew they were needed elsewhere. Saira spent much of her time with her mother and father, as they told her that they wanted to have a child one day. Saira agreed with them and told them they should. Brandon learned from his younger father and his grandfather that the attacked they used was called the Fury Dragon, it causes the user to unleash the true power of his or her element. Dragons could do this with enough training, but only so few Dramans had ever been able to use this attack. At last, the daylight of the sun reached the temple as al the guardians, and the friends the two made surrounded them. Early that day a small hum was heard as well as a small ripple above the temple, Brandon knew that this was the portal that could send them home; it was the only chance they had and they had to take it. Infernos made his way up to the two time travelers, two other dragon flanked behind him, one with two chests, the other with one.

"We know that you must leave," answered the old dragon. "We hate to see you go, but I'm sure your time needs you now." He pointed to the dragon with the one chest as it laid the box down and pushes it toward Saira. "But before you go, we offer you both gifts, for you Saira," he opened the both to show a green helmet, holes were seen so her horns could fit though and for the eyes, the jaw was missing so she could breath her earth powers and breath. "This helmet has a power to grow on the user it will cover the rest of your body. It is light but strong; we only give these to one we know earned it." Saira was surprised by the gift, but looked to Brandon, as he nodded, knowing she wanted him to put it on her. He slowly brought it on, and at once, it shook. Scale plates were seen covering around her horns and covering her body, it was a richer green then her scales and even went over her wings, but showed her membranes. It slowly went to her tail and around her club as she moved to watch. As it went to her chest she saw a light green gem glow and plus matching her heart. "When you want to leave out of the armour," went on Infernos. "Just press your paw to this and say release." She nodded and did what he told her, the armour reverted back to the helm, as she took it off her self as she smiled.

"Thank you for the gift," she told him bowing. "I will wear it with pride!" he smiled at her and turned to Brandon.

"And you my young Draman," Brandon looked up. "Stories of the power your kind holds still burns in our minds, and we are deeply sorry for your kind are a dyeing race." He bowed. "We offer you two things today, we would've gave Saira the same things, but I'm sure she can not use one of the things we have to offer!" he nudge the other dragon closer as it opened the chest as Brandon looked inside.

A long hilted blade was seen around a red cloth, the handle was a deep black with a blue ruby by the guard, which pointed to the side then upward. The hilt itself was also black with blue lines wrapping around it to the tip. He pulled it out and slip the blade out with the sound of a ting was heard. The blade itself was blue, matching his fire attack; it was more like double edge sword, large at the base, as it grew smaller as it went to the tip. He backed away for a bit, then swung the sword in a complacent set of movement until he at last topped and sheath the blade with a small click.

"Like Alice," Infernos sated looking at him. "We made your blade blue, for we saw how your fire was blue. Any fighter who can wield a blade can only be given a color blade if the Guardian of that time thinks they are worthy enough, and we do." Alice walked up with her blade slung around her back as she smiled and brought a hand out to Brandon, he looked down and slowly took it as the two shook.

"I do hope we see each other soon Brandon," she told him. "Maybe we can have a little sparring match?" Brandon slowly smiled and then nodded his head, keeping his voice from breaking.

"Yeah," he answered. "We can." The next dragon came up to Brandon and offered a helmet much like Saira's, but for a human. Like the sword it was a deep blue. He wasn't going to put it on just yet, the portal that would send them home might close and they needed to go now.

"Will you change into your dragon form to fly up Brandon?" he thought for a moment before answering the ice Guardian request.

"No," he answered. "If I do, I know it will show who my blood line is with, and I don't want to do that, I'll let fate do that; not force to do it!" Everyone seemed to be a little surprised by the way he said it, but they agreed none the less. With their last farewells, the two made their way though, the portal closing behind them as a blinding light found its way to their eyes, the sound of screaming and roaring was heard, then nothing but the soft sounds of wind.

Spyro, Sparx, Nathan, Zelda, and Steele looked down toward their friends who just appeared out of nowhere, Saira with the helm she still wore on her head and Brandon sword around his hip. Sparx flew closer to see if they were still indeed alive, and they were.

"Man!" he cried flying back. "We just got here not even two seconds ago from almost being over run by those humans, and then these two pop out with cool helms and a sword!" the other were just as surprised as well, since the last thing that they saw of the two were just a few seconds ago when they ran though the portal, and they didn't haves these items with them. Saira started to wake as she stood and shook her body looking at her friends.

"Guys?" she answered with confusion. "How have you been, we haven't seen you in weeks!" the other looked toward each other then to Saira.

"Saira," answered Zelda. "We just saw you like three seconds ago, when we jumped in the portal." It was Saira turn to be confused, she started to tell her tale of how Brandon and her been and they all listened.

"I guess," answered Nathan holding his chin and pushing his glasses back. "That these portals can also send people back to the past or the future, amazing." Sparx snorted and crossed his arms.

"You sound like Volteer now you know?" Everyone but Zelda laughed at the small joke as Brandon slowly stood up and held his head.

The seven slowly made their way toward Warfang, they didn't wish tot fly right now, they needed to regain the lost power they lost when in the human world, and it gave them time for Brandon and Saira to tell them more of who and what they saw. Brandon said he saw his mother and Malefor as well, but he stayed away from him. Steele asked why didn't he just kill the Dark Master and rid the world of the evil. And Brandon answered that if he changed anything like that in the past, everything in their timeline would have changed as well. He only snorted and growl but stopped when Zelda elbowed his lower rips. Brandon and Spyro as well as Saira stopped after a while, as the rest turned on them.

"What is it?" asked Steele looking at them.

"The Earth…" answered Saira. "It's shaking."

"I don't feel anything," answered Sparx.

"That's because your flying you idiot!" Zelda glared toward him as a large explosion was heard. Spyro and Brandon were the first to take off toward the sound of the sound as the rest followed close behind. Warfang walls were breached as Moles fought what looked to be Apes with metals parts around their bodies, Malefor and a large Black dragon flew above the air shooting their own attacks and seemed almost toying with the lives down below.

"Who is that black dragon?" screamed Steele as his claws dug into the earth as Brandon eyes narrowed.

"Greydor…" he jumped off the hill and started to run down fast, sword in hand as he ran intot he heat of battle with Spyro beside him.

_That's it! The last chapter of book one!_


	42. Notes

I plan on remaking this story, for many reasons, one, yes I'm still alive for all who thought I'm not lol, and two, well I thought to myself, maybe I could make it a little better, the whole story didn't make sense to me now that I think about it. Many of the people in the story will still be in there so don't worry, and if you want your dragon if you have one in the story, just ask and ill see what I can do.


End file.
